The Recruit  a PreLFN Michael story
by asiacheetah
Summary: The story covers Michael's initial recruitment and training, all the training to make him the superspy that he was. All events take place prior to the start of LFN. M chapters throughout.
1. Prologue

**The Recruit**

Note: In this pre-LFN/alternative universe story Michael was actually first recruited by another Section and then caught the attention of Section One and was transferred over. The reason why I suppose this is because the timeline doesn't match up. Michael joined Rene Dion and L'heur Saguine in 1984 (when he was 19). The latest he could have planted a bomb would have been 1986 (when he was 21) otherwise he would have been out of the university and L'heur Saguine was big in the student upraising movement. Even if the trial takes about a year it would have make it 1987 (when he was 22) when he gets sentence to life in prison.

I doubt Section would have waited 4 more years to recruit him (when he was 26). Section didn't wait to recruit Nikita who they thought was a mere cop killer merely because of her looks and ability to kill in cold blood. They would not pass up the opportunity to recruit Michael who is university educated, beautiful and can build bombs. This story pushes his recruitment back to 1988-1989 early promotion to Level 3 by late 1990-1991 just in time to enter Section One.

**Prologue**

"_Who's that?"_

Walter looked up at the new operative's question to find him looking across the room. Striding confidently through Section in his customary black attire was Michael, on his way up to the perch to meet with Operations. He turned back to the inquisitive field ops and replied: _"That's Michael."_

He laid down the gear he had been gathering and leaned in fixing a stern look of warning at the new guy: _"You do not want to get in his way."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_He's someone you don't want to mess with."_

The guy looked up at the perch where Operations and Michael were facing down to the Comm area, calmly discussing something. He turned back to Walter and responded: _"So he's the top dog around here huh?"_

"_There are 3 general rules in Section: failure is not an option, you do your job, and you don't get on Michael's bad side. You follow those rules; you just might survive your first year out of training."_

At the questioning look on the guy's face, Walter took it easy on him and explained the lay of the land. _"If you complete your mission, you'll satisfy Operations. If you do your job, Madeline won't take a closer look at you. If you stay on Michael's good side, you might be able to survive your next mission."_

"_So Michael leads the mission?"_

"_He leads them, perform tactical oversights, create profiles, assign the teams, you name it he does it."_

"_When does he sleep?"_

Walter was starting to like this new field op. He teased back: _"Who says he does?"_

The guy starts laughing in response, drawing several startled glances from fellow operatives. He choked back his laughter when he noticed Michael had left the perch and was walking across the room toward his office. The sound of laughter had drawn Michael's attention and he glanced impassively across the room before turning his attention elsewhere.

"_Is he always this emotionless?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_There had to have been a time he let his guard down."_

"_None that I've ever seen."_

"_Not even when he was a recruit himself?"_

"_I wouldn't know. Michael came to us already a full-fledged operative."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He came to us from another Section, Section 8 I think."_

"_There are other sections?"_

"_Of course there are. Terrorism is a global threat; we need sections to cover the world."_

"_When did he come over?"_

"_I don't remember, ages ago. Operations and Madeline had to wrestle him away from 8. They weren't too thrilled since he's the most gifted recruit that ever came through Section. From the sound of it they were grooming him for higher level positions, same as here. But what Section One wants Section One gets."_

"_Does he have any weaknesses?"_

"_Not many. You'll meet one of them; she's tall and blonde, a true beauty."_

"_She's an operative?"_

"_Yup. He trained her and they've been under each other's skin ever since."_

"_I'd like to meet her."_

"_Haven't you been listening to a word I'm saying? I warned you not to get on Michael's bad side. Well cozying up to Nikita will definitely lands you smack dab on his radar and quicker than you can say suicide mission, you'd be dead."_

The field op held his hand up in surrender: _"Okay, okay, I get it. Don't need to keep harping on it."_

Walter fixed a stern glare at him: _"Good, now get out of here."_

"_I'm going, there I'm gone."_

"_Smart as*s."_


	2. Chapter 1  Schmidt and Percy

**Chapter 1 - Schmidt and Percy – Rated R for language **

"_Holy sh*t! What the hell happened?"_

Schmidt asked Percy as 3 recruits in stretchers were wheeled by, each moaning in pain.

"_That new Valentine op recruit went ballistic and beat them up."_

"_Who? Michael? He came in what 3 months ago?"_

"_Two."_

"_How the hell did he manage to beat up 3 people? I thought one of them was Griess. He's just a few weeks away from the end of his training isn't he?"_

"_Yeah Griess was one of them. The other two are also cold ops recruits; both have been here more than a year."_

"_I didn't know they were training Michael for cold ops as well."_

"_They aren't."_

"_Then how did he take out 3 of them."_

"_Guess he was really pissed."_

"_He hasn't said more than a few words since he got here. Looked like an easy push over. What did Griess and boys do to make him go off the deep end?"_

"_I wasn't there when it happened, but apparently Griess was picking on him for being recruited to be a Section who*re." _

"_Guess he didn't like to be called that."_

"_No I heard he didn't respond to Griess and the boys' taunts. I heard it wasn't until Griess decide to get physical with him that Michael flipped out."_

"_Physical? You mean he tried to beat Michael up?"_

"_No. You know Griess. He doesn't think before doing anything. I'd be surprise if he passes his evaluation. He was taunting Michael about how with his long hair he looked just like a really pretty girl and that he hadn't had a decent tail for a long time."_

"_Jesus! What happened when he said that?"_

"_Nothing. Michael just ignored them."_

"_Then how did they end up in the infirmary?"_

"_Well Griess started pushing Michael. When Michael went to leave the gym he had the other two pin him down. Said he wanted a sample of what the targets will be getting and that's when Michael flipped out."_

"_Well f**k! So where is Michael now?"_

"_They took him to containment."_

"_How'd he look?"_

"_Well looks like he's going to have some nice bruises from the fight, but man you shoulda seen his eyes."_

"_What?"_

"_Let's just say if they hadn't pulled him off Griess, Griess would be meeting his maker right about now."_

"_And I thought he looked harmless."_

"_I'd steer clear of that one for sure. He looks like trouble."_

"_Heck yeah you don't have to tell me twice."_


	3. Chapter 2  Elsbeth

**Chapter 2 - Elsbeth – Rated R for language and violence **

Elsbeth was not having a good day. There was a situation brewing in Tunisia, recruitment numbers were down, operatives attrition rate was up, and now there were 3 recruits in the infirmary and another in containment. She pulled up med lab reports on the 3 recruits.

Griess, David: field op recruit, 19 months, 3 broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, broken collar bone, broken nose, concussion, and broken arm. Estimated recovery time 4-10 weeks.

Cochran, Moses: field op recruit, 13 months, broken leg, sprained ankle, broken nose, and concussion. Estimated recovery time 10-24 weeks.

Stevens, Ian: field op recruit, 14 months, broken wrist, internal bleeding, 4 broken ribs. Estimated recovery time 4-12 weeks.

Elsbeth sighed when she saw one of the recruit was nearing his evaluation. She sent a message to Griess' trainer asking for a status to see if the recruit will be recommended for the final test or if cancellation was recommended.

Next, she pulled up the record for the recruit waiting in containment.

Sammuelle, Michael: born 1965 in Marseilles, France. Valentine op recruit, 2 months. Convicted of a terrorist bombing killing 32 civilians. Known associates: L'heur Sanguine. Remaining relative: Melanie Sammuelle, sister. Fluent in French, German, English, Spanish, and Italian. Majored in Mechanical Engineering at the University of Paris, 4 months shy of completion. Recruited from prison in 1988. Primary trainer Caroline, Valentine op, Level 4.

Elsbeth remembered the recruiter who recommended acquiring Michael.

* * *

><p>"<em>Simon, report."<em>

"_I have a potential recruit for Section. He's currently serving a life sentence in prison near Paris, France for a terrorist bombing. He's educated, cultured, and should be a good fit for the Valentine ops Division."_

"_I'm well aware of your report, Simon. What I'm not convinced is the compatibility of Michael with Section. According to your report he was a student activist and set off the bombing in support of his beliefs. He's an idealist and they don't usually bend to meet Section's standards."_

"_Yes I understand those concerns, Elsbeth, but I still believe he would make an excellent Valentine operative."_

"_It says here you believe the recruit could be used to attract male and female targets?"_

"_Yes, I believe based on his looks he could be used for both types of missions."_

"_You are asking me to commit valuable resources to recruit and train an operative. You must be certain that the recruit will be able to adapt to Section's training program. Are you willing to make that kind of judgment?"_

"_Yes, Elsbeth."_

"_Very well. Set it up."_

* * *

><p>She remembered the first time she saw Michael in the white room. He had still been under sedation and was confined to the gurney. Pictures of Michael had shown an extremely handsome man in his early 20s with shoulder length curly hair and greenish-gray eyes framed by long lashes. In person, Michael was even better looking than the picture, almost beautiful. There was an almost cherubic softness to his face making him look younger than his age. He looked innocent and unthreatening. Yes, she could see why Simon had insisted on Michael's recruitment.<p>

Michael was slowly waking up, his long lashes fluttering. He opened his eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and slowly looked around the room until his eyes met hers'. She remembered the impact of those eyes. Michael had not looked afraid; instead he looked at her with a calmness that was surprising. While he had looked innocent in his sleep, awake he had a magnetic quality to him that was mesmerizing. Instead of giving her prepared speech that she had given to so many recruits, she found herself staring speechlessly at this compelling man.

"_Where am I?"_

She silently cursed at herself for losing the edge in this initial meeting.

"_This is Section 8. You're not in prison anymore. The world thinks you're dead. Suicide. This is your funeral."_

She showed Michael a picture of a cemetery showing a small group of people surrounding a headstone.

"_Row 8, plot 30. We've decided to give you another chance. This is where you'll train. This is where you'll learn. After two years if everything goes well, you'll work for us. Any questions?"_

"_Why me?"_

"_We believe a man with your looks, who can kill in cold blood, would be useful in our organization."_

"_What does your organization do?"_

She gave Michael a fixed look at his question and answered _"We prevent people like you from killing innocents. You are here to atone for what you've done. I'm going to give you a choice now. You can either conform to Section standards or you die. What will it be?"_

He looked at her for a long time before closing his eyes, and turned his gaze back toward the ceiling. _"I want to live."_

"_Good."_

* * *

><p>Having had disastrous experiences in the past of attempting to recruit ideological terrorists, Elsbeth had been expecting the first few months of Michael's stay in Section to be trying. She had factored in acts of violence, suicide attempts, and frequent outbursts in his predicted behavioral profile. Instead, Michael had seemingly adjusted well to his confinement in Section.<p>

His trainer Caroline had reported he obeyed the training regiment without complaint. Other than his reticence in engaging in conversations, he seemed to be adjusting to life inside Section. No violent outbursts have occurred, and Caroline reported he was already ahead of anticipated progress in many areas. That was of course until this morning.

Elsbeth cued up the surveillance feed from the exercise room. In the tape Michael was running on a treadmill in the exercise room by himself, when Griess, Cochran, and Stevens walked in. She turned up the volume on the feed.

Griess: _"Well look what we got here? A brand new Section whor*e fresh from prison. Has anyone shown you around here yet?"_

Michael continued running ignoring the three trainees flanked around the treadmill.

Griess: _"There's no need for you to be rude. I'm just trying to give you the standard Section welcome. You've heard of the standard welcome right?"_

Griess nudged Stevens and gave him a knowing wink. _"See there's a hierarchy in Section. The field ops are on the top of the food chain and the Valentine ops are on the bottom. Get it bottom?"_

Cochran: _"Yeah that's a good one Griess."_

Griess continued _"We usually get to test out the female Valentine ops, but lately there's been a shortage of those. It's a good thing you look so pretty, especially with that long hair. If the light is dim enough you can pass for the night."_

Michael stopped the treadmill, picked up a towel, and started to leave the room.

"_Hey where do you think you're going?"_

Michael calmly said: _"Excuse me"_ and attempted to leave the room.

Griess grabbed Michael's arm: _"Not so fast. I'm just being friendly here. No need for you to be unsociable."_

Michael stared at Griess' hand and up to meet his eyes:_ "Let go of me, please."_

Griess' predatory smile had turned ugly. _"That's no way to treat a friend. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners. Boys, hold him down."_

Cochran and Stevens each grabbed Michael's arms and forced him down to his knees.

Griess sneered down at Michael, took hold of his chin, and forced his head up to meet his eyes_. "I heard you're French. Why don't you demonstrate that French kissing techniques."_

At that Griess jerked Michael's head up and kissed him hard on the mouth. A few seconds later Griess let go of Michael and started screaming. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. _"He bit me! That bast*rd bit me! I'm going to get you for this!"_

Griess pulled up a leg to kick Michael. Before he could make contact, Michael jerked his arms loose and somersaulted backward. He stood up in one fluid movement and grabbed the nearest person and flipped him over his shoulder so that he landed hard on the floor. Next, he jabbed the heel of his hand hard into the nose of the next opponent and broke his nose. Then he dived toward Griess, taking him down on the floor and started punching him.

* * *

><p>Elsbeth sat back from the monitor in disbelief as Michael proceed to demolish the 3 trainees, systematically breaking bones and incapacitating them. It took 4 full-fledged operatives to pull Michael off of Griess who he was pummeling with rage.<p>

She realized that what most likely set Michael off was the forced sexual overture Griess made. This was extremely troubling since he was specifically recruited in order to seduce male and female targets. If he couldn't handle being intimate with a man, this would lower his mission frequency significantly since the vast majority of terrorists are men. She would need more time to determine the next course of action. She instructed Michael be moved back to his quarters and confined there pending her decision.

She needed another pair of eyes to make the best recommendation for this problem. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"_Madeline. This is Elsbeth at Eight. Do you have a minute?"_


	4. Chapter 3 Madeline and Elsbeth

**Chapter 3 - Madeline and Elsbeth **

Madeline had been busy the last 10 months serving as second in command in Section One after Paul's take over from Adrian. A percentage of operatives, mostly higher level personnel who had been loyal to Adrian, had to be cancelled or transferred to other Sections or substations. This left a vacuum in more experienced personnel, which Madeline had been attempting to fill drawing from other Sections.

She had practically lived inside Section 24/7 the last 10 months, a fact that created a lot of tension between her and her husband, Charles. However, with the watchful eyes of George and Oversight trained on the new regime, failure was not an option. Section One's success rate has been slowly coming up to acceptable level, but it still has a long way to go.

Madeline had been up for 18 hours straight and the words on the monitor were starting to blur. Her concentration was broken by an operator's voice.

"_Madeline, you have an incoming call from the Chief Strategist at Section 8."_

"_Thank you, I'll take it."_

"_Madeline. This is Elsbeth at Eight. Do you have a minute?"_

"_Hello Elsbeth, what can I do for you?"_

"_I'm having a personnel dilemma I was hoping you can help me with."_

"_I'll be happy to help anyway I can."_

"_Good. I have a new Valentine ops recruit who recently became physically violent to 3 other recruits. After reviewing the tapes, I believe the violence stemmed from unwanted sexual overture by the other recruits."_

"_And you are afraid that the recruit would not be able to fulfill the requirement of the assignments given?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_I think the solution is quite simple, give the recruit a test that requires physical intimacy. I would use a trained operative and require the recruit not to be a passive participant. If she passes the test then continue with the training, if not, then either find another use for her or cancel her."_

"_I apologize. I should have mentioned it's a male recruit objecting to the advances of 3 other male recruits."_

"_Solution is the same regardless of sex. In this case make sure the test is required of a member of the same sex since that seems to be the objection."_

"_Thank you, Madeline. You're advice is invaluable. I won't take up any more of your time then."_

"_Wait, Elsbeth."_

"_Yes, Madeline?"_

"_You said this is a new recruit, how long has he been with Section?"_

"_Two months."_

"_And how long have the other 3 recruits been there? Are they also Valentine ops?"_

"_No, they were all Cold ops recruits. One was a month shy of his final evaluation and the other two have been here over a year."_

"_What's the extent of their injuries?"_

"_All of them have assorted broken ribs, arms, legs, concussion, internal bleeding. They will all need around 4 – 12 weeks of recuperation period."_

"_This Valentine recruit, is he being trained in other fields?"_

"_No. Other than the standard physical fitness he hasn't had any similar training from the Cold ops."_

"_Are you sure Valentine ops is the best fit for this recruit? What are his compatibility ratings?"_

Elsbeth sat back at this question. It was standard to give new recruits compatibility ratings to see which field they might best fit in and were then trained accordingly. Michael had been recruited for a specific purpose, and after meeting him in person she had concurred with that function. She had never once thought about what else he might be suited for, so a compatibility test was never given. A fact she was ashamed to admit now.

"_Actually, he was never given a compatibility test."_

There was only silence on the other line at this admission. Elsbeth hurried to defend herself, even though she knew she shouldn't have to justify her action, or lack thereof in this case.

"_We believe his looks made him the best fit for Valentine operations."_

"_I see. May I make a suggestion? In case he does pass the test, his ability to best three more senior level recruits might either be the result of rage or he could have talents elsewhere. I recommend that a compatible test be given to see what other area he might be suited for."_

"_Yes, I believe that would be a good idea in light of the current situation. Thank you for all your help, Madeline."_

"_It was my pleasure. Good bye."_

"_Good bye, Madeline."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You wanted to see me, Elsbeth?"<em>

"_Yes Caroline, come in."_

"_Have you had a chance to review the tape of the altercation between your material and 3 other operatives?"_

"_Yes, Elsbeth."_

"_Why do you think Michael attacked those other 3 operatives?"_

"_I believe it was self defense."_

"_You think it was self defense that he put 3 operatives in the med lab, that they will have long recovery periods? He didn't simply disable them Caroline, he wanted to kill them. Why do you think that is?"_

"_I suppose his instinct took over and he didn't have the control to pull back."_

"_I've reviewed the same tape Caroline. He wasn't attempting to pull back at all. In fact, he resisted the ones who came to stop the attack."_

Elsbeth studied Caroline who was fidgeting under her questioning. Caroline has been with Section 8 for 7 years and was a Level 4 Valentine operative with a satisfactory mission success rate. She had trained a number of operatives without problems. Judging by the way she was defending Michael, it seems like she had formed an attachment to her material quickly. Elsbeth made a mental note to keep a closer watch on Caroline regarding this recruit.

"_I've decided to administer a test to Michael. If he pass, he'll continue training, if he doesn't he will be cancelled."_

She watched as Caroline's eyes widened at this statement. Her mouth opened as if to argue, but she suppressed her protest.

"_What sort of test, Elsbeth?"_

"_It is my belief that Michael reacted the way he did due to the unwanted sexual advances from Griess and his fellow recruits. Michael will have to successfully seduce a target. I have chosen his target, a Valentine ops named Sean. Sean will be reporting directing to me. Any questions?"_

"_Am I allowed to brief Michael on this test?"_

"_Yes. I suggest you inform him of the importance of passing."_

"_Thank you. Will that be all?"_

"_That will be all, you may go."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Congratulations, Caroline. It seems Michael has met the challenge and gets to live to see another day."<em>

"_Thank you, Elsbeth."_

"_I want you to administer the field compatibility test for Michael."_

"_The compatibility test?"_

"_Yes. I've been reminded that we were remiss on exploring all potential fields Michael might be suitable in."_

"_Does that mean he will be removed from the Valentine ops program and will no longer be my material?"_

"_No, it does not mean that. We just want to cover all the bases. That will be all."_

* * *

><p>For the second time in as many weeks Elsbeth sat back from the computer monitor in shock. Michael's scores had just come in.<p>

Field operation – 94%

Tactical operation – 98%

Strategic planning – 98%

Valentine operation – 89%

Profiling – 94%

Munitions – 96%

Communications – 96%

Psych operations – 95%

Housekeeping operations – 91%

Interrogation tactics – 93%

Elsbeth has never seen anyone scored this high on so many fields. In fact, Michael's lowest scoring field was the one he was brought in for. She thought to herself, now what do I do? She hated to call her so soon and ask for more advice, but this was a completely new scenario she was in. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar numbers again.

"_Madeline. This is Elsbeth at Eight. Sorry to bother you again. Do you have a minute?"_


	5. Chapter 4 Madeline

**Chapter 4 - Madeline **

"_Good afternoon, Elsbeth. What can I do for you?"_

"_I was hoping to get your input on a recruit, the same one we discussed last week."_

"_I take it that he passed the test I recommended?"_

"_Yes he did. He also underwent an assessment of his field compatibility. His results were astounding. He scored in the highest percentile in almost every field. "_

"_Oh? That does seem unusual."_

"_I'm just not sure how to proceed with his training, whether to continue the field he was recruited for or change."_

"_Why don't you forward his file to me and I'll make an assessment and give you a recommendation based on that?"_

"_Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you, Madeline."_

"_You're welcome, Elsbeth. Good bye."_

"_Good bye."_

* * *

><p>Madeline had been involved in strategic planning and psychological profiling for the majority of her time spent at Section One. Since Paul's takeover of Section, she had reviewed all the personnel records inside Section One as well as a vast majority from other sections. Even with her experience she was not prepared for Michael's evaluation results.<p>

Included in Michael's files were tapes of his initial recruitment into Section speech reaction, as well as surveillance from the attack. Pictures of Michael had presented an extraordinary good looking youth in his early 20s. The tape of his initiation into Section revealed a magnetic charisma and phenomenal self control. She could see why Section 8 had automatically chosen Michael for the Valentine ops field.

He had seemed harmless and unassuming in the initiation video and in picture. The ferociousness and almost primal approach to his attack against the other 3 recruits was all the more shocking. Had this altercation not occurred, it could have been possible that Michael's potential would never have been discovered.

His field compatibility results uncovered a keen intellect, capable of strategic and tactical planning. It was obvious this recruit was destined for a higher level position and potentially a leadership role. He was also exactly the kind of operative Section One needed, although she will have to be careful not to make that obvious to Section 8. Inter-Section exchange of operatives can be done as long as the trade does not negatively impact the other Section.

The question now was how to properly develop a training regime that would fully realize Michael's potential. She immediately ruled out having only one trainer to cover all of Michael's proficiency skills. Michael should continue training under a Valentine operative, as well with someone with strong strategic, tactical, and profiling background, and someone with strong field operation, munitions, and communications background.

Madeline ran a search through to database to see who most closely match those criteria. She wasn't surprised that the lists of operatives were all higher level ones. Some of the names that did come up were surprising.

Charles Sands, Level 5 operative, team leader Section 1. Specialize in field operation and tactical oversight.

Madeline Sands, Level 8 operative, Chief Strategist Section 1. Specialize in strategic planning, profiling, and psychological evaluation.

Elsbeth Kern, Level 8 operative, Chief Strategist Section 8. Specialize in strategic planning, tactical oversight, and psychological evaluation.

Lane Kendo, Level 5 operative, team leader Section 8. Specialize in field operation, interrogation, and profiling.

Bruce Jurgen, Level 5 operative, Special Operations Section 1. Specialize in field operation, strategic planning, and psychological evaluation.

Madeline looked at the last name on the list again. Jurgen has been a thorn on her and Operations' sides since the new regime. He was too dangerous to let completely loose from Section One, and held leverages that prevents his outright cancellation. This may prove to be the best opportunity to temporarily get Jurgen out of the way, while also providing them with the means to request Michael's transition over to Section 1 in the future. She just had to clear her proposal with Operations to let Jurgen out of their control for a while.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning, Elsbeth. I trust everything is well?"<em>

"_Yes, thank you, Madeline."_

"_I've had the opportunity to review Michael's file and I'm recommending an unconventional training regime."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I think Michael should continue to be trained primarily for Valentine operations, while also training to full capability in the other fields. Since no one operative could be proficient in so many aspects, I propose that the training responsibilities be shared with 3 separate trainers."_

"_That is unusual. Who did you have in mind?"_

"_The primary trainer should be the Valentine operative you already assigned Michael to, Caroline I believe."_

"_Yes."_

"_While your name came up in the search, you are much too busy to train a recruit. I propose that your third in command Lane Kendo train Michael on field operation, interrogation, and profiling. Since he will be sharing this role with 2 other operatives, it should not have a negative impact on your mission status."_

"_It's unusual for a Level 5 operative to train a Valentine recruit, but I agree this is an unusual case. You mentioned 3 trainers, who would be the third?"_

"_The third is actually a Level 5 Special Ops operative from Section 1. He specializes in field operation, strategic planning, and psychological evaluation."_

"_A level 5 from Section 1? That is very generous of you, Madeline."_

"_Well like you say, this is a special case. We can only offer to loan him for the duration of Michael's training. After that we will have to recall him."_

"_That's understandable. How can we repay such a generous offer?"_

"_If Michael lives up to expectation, we might request sharing his service at Section One in the future."_

"_I see, that's reasonable."_

"_I will send over the information on the proposed training regime. Please let me know if it is the course of action you choose and we can discuss sending Jurgen over to Section 8."_

"_I look forward to reviewing your proposal. Thank you for taking the time, Madeline."_

"_You are welcome. Good bye, Elsbeth."_

"_Good bye."_


	6. Chapter 5 Elsbeth and Jurgen

**Chapter 5 - Elsbeth and Jurgen **

[Note: Parts of the dialogue are similar to original LFN dialogue intentionally.]

Elsbeth called a meeting to discuss the experimental training regime developed by Madeline. It was the first time so much Section resources were being used to train one recruit. She assessed all three operatives seated in front of her. Caroline, seated in the middle, was a beautiful woman in her mid-30s with long red hair and piercing blue eyes. Kendo, seated on her right, was an Asian man in his 40s with a lethal aura surrounding him.

She focused her attention to the new comer to the group seated on her left. Jurgen was a man in his early 30s with sandy blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. Judging from his demeanor, he obviously had a military back ground.

"_Caroline, you and Kendo know each other. I would like to introduce you both to Jurgen, who is on loan from Section 1. He will be helping with the training as well as going on missions."_

The three operatives studied each other while giving polite nods.

"_Have you all had a chance to review Michael's profile and the proposed training program?"_

Jurgen: _"I just read the file."_

Kendo: _"Why are so many resources being spent on one recruit?"_

Elsbeth: _"Michael's compatibility assessment revealed high potential for many different fields. Rather than restrict his training to just one field, we decided to fully develop those potentials."_

Jurgen: _"Whose material will he be?"_

Elsbeth: _"Caroline will be Michael's primary handler and will continue to train him for Valentine ops field. All three of you shall be his mentor depending on which training areas he will be participating in. Shared responsibility in training will also free up time other Section duties and missions. The three of you need to work out your training schedule. We will meet to evaluate his progress each month. This will allow us to start narrowing down the field for him to concentrate on. Are there any questions?"_

Caroline: _"Has Michael been brief of this change?"_

Elsbeth: _"No. As his primary trainer, you will need to update him on his new training schedule."_

Jurgen: _"I prefer you not telling him anything about me, that way I can get a more accurate read on his psychological makeup."_

Caroline: _"Alright."_

Elsbeth: _"That's all for now. You're dismissed."_

* * *

><p>Jurgen sat in front of a Go board waiting for Michael to arrive. He doesn't believe him being transferred temporarily to Section 8 had anything to do with the recruit he's waiting on, rather everything to do with the information he held over the duo in charge at Section 1. While he didn't have the same information over those in charge of Section 8, they also wouldn't attempt to kill him while he was technically property of Section 1.<p>

Property, material, those were the dehumanizing terms they liked to use to denigrate the lives of those they control. It was sad that in order to be treated like a human being in this world, he had to threaten those in charge to get it. It remains to be seen whether the games played in Section 8 was as elegant and vicious as those played by Section 1.

Jurgen turned his thoughts back to the supposed reason why he was here. He still wasn't convinced that Michael would make an ideal field operative. Having the capacity for carrying out missions and actually doing it, are two separate things. Judging from his background information, Michael was a radical student activist, who built and set off a bomb that killed a lot of people. Terrorists like Michael tend to choose death over dishonor. Much less turning and working for the enemy, the very institution he's fighting against. Jurgen will have to break Michael down to cross that line over to Section's cause.

He looked up then to watch Michael walk into the room. Judging from the pictures and video, he was expecting a harmless looking man with above average intelligence. The man who walked in defied expectations. Michael was slender but toned, without a heavy muscular build. He was extremely good looking, almost pretty looking. The way he moved was smooth, like a jungle cat. Michael might do well in combat based on the way he carried himself and moved.

Michael walked up to the table and met Jurgen's eyes. Ah, there's the weakness. Michael's eyes were wide and expressive. It gave away every thought in his head. While he had phenomenal control over his facial expression, his eyes gave him away. Something he'll have to train Michael to work on.

Jurgen pointed at the board game: _"Do you know what this is?"_

"_It's Go."_

"_Do you play?"_

"_No."_

"_You should. You would be surprised what it can teach you."_

"_I'm not much for games."_

"_You'll have to learn to play the games if you hope to survive in Section."_

Michael just quietly looked at Jurgen without giving a response.

Jurgen: _"Why are you here?"_

"_They sent me."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To learn what I can from you."_

Michael's answer surprised him.

Jurgen: _"What do you hope to learn from me?"_

"_Whatever it is you wish to teach me."_

"_You have no opinion on what you wish to learn?"_

"_Section doesn't require me to have an opinion unless it pertains to a mission."_

"_You're a quick study."_

Michael just gave a little nod in acknowledgement. _"Thank you."_

Jurgen thought back to his initial thought about how Michael would be versus the reality. He had thought Michael would choose death over fighting against his former revolutionaries. He wondered how far off he was from that prediction.

Jurgen: _"Do you wish to die?"_

He watched Michael's eyes closely since he hadn't yet learned to shield his thoughts. It revealed turmoil of emotions ranging from anger, resignation, defiance, and acceptance.

Michael: _"No."_

"_If you want to learn from me you must obey one simple rule: don't tell me anymore lies."_

Michael studied me closely.

Jurgen: _"Do you wish to die?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. You're telling me to the truth. Now tell me why you are here?"_

"_This is my penance."_

That answer shocked Jurgen into silence. _"Penance?"_

"_I'm here to atone for the death of the people who died by my hands."_

"_You do realize that you will be required to kill a lot more people for Section?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wouldn't you need to do more atonement for those you will be ordered to kill?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And yet you'll carry out the orders?"_

"_People will still die, just different kind of people."_

"_Even if those people were your former comrades?"_

"_If it comes to that."_

Jurgen realized he would have to re-evaluate every preconception he had about Michael. He indeed was a unique case and might just meet and perhaps exceed all expectations. It made him sad that Michael was well on his way to becoming a Section controlled killing machine.

"_All right, Michael. Here's your first lesson: every time you kill someone, I want you to think about those left behind to grieve for them. It doesn't matter if it's the worst human being in the world, someone at one point must have loved them. I want you to think about the grief of that person left behind and take it inside yourself."_

"_Why?"_

"_To ground you, to prevent you from turning into a machine, it will humanize you."_

Jurgen watched Michael as he processed this lesson. His eyes revealed his reluctance at following this edict. The reluctance was telling; it exposed Michael's desire to stop feeling, to be dead on the inside. Jurgen's goal for Michael's training well be focused on maintaining the part of him that was still alive, still human.

Michael reluctantly nodded his head in acceptance. _"Do you want to begin the session?"_

"_We just finished. I will see you tomorrow."_


	7. Chapter 6 Schmidt and Percy

**Chapter 6 - Schmidt and Percy – Rated R for language **

Schmidt: _"Hey Percy. Did you hear what happened with that new recruit, Michael?"_

"_The one that beat up Griess and 2 other recruits in the gym?"_

"_Yeah that one."_

"_What about him? Did they cancel him?"_

"_No. He's now being trained by 3 different operatives, one of which is Kendo."_

"_Why would Kendo be training a Valentine op?"_

"_That's the thing, they're training that recruit on all types of different fields."_

"_That's unusual."_

"_Yeah, you should have seen him in the gun range the other day. It was un-f**king believable. He was in there for a few hours with Smitty. He told the old man he's never even touched a gun before, by the time he was done he was a dead on accurate shot. Smitty couldn't believe it, kept asking Michael if he used guns before."_

"_Hey you said he's got 3 trainers now. Who is the other one?"_

"_They sent some guy from Section 1 to train him. I think he's name is Jurgen and he's a level 5 as well."_

"_That's a lot of higher ups training the kid. Think they know something we don't?"_

"_You know Section, they got plans on top of plans. They'll only tell us what we need to know."_

"_Hey remember I said to steer clear of him that he looked like trouble?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_This just proves it. I would NOT get on the kid's bad side."_

"_Sh*t do I look stupid? No, don't answer that. You don't have to tell me twice."_


	8. Chapter 7 Caroline

**Chapter 7 - Caroline – Rated S for sensuality (not an actual rating lol) **

Caroline nervously moved around her quarter, lighting candles, turning on music, and putting finishing touches on the table setting. After everything was set up to her liking, she walked to the mirror to check her makeup. She looked at her overly bright eyes, which revealed her excitement and trepidation.

Oh man you've got it bad, she said to herself. She's been with Section 8 for 7 years, had been extensively trained as a Valentine operative, and had been in the field for 5 years. Never before had she been this nervous, this giddy with anticipation, just at the prospect of spending a few hours with a man.

No, not just any man, she sighed, her material. She found that she had to remind herself of this fact multiple times a day. Even with the constant reminders, her logical calculating Section self disappears as soon as she's with Michael. She's trained other Valentine ops recruits, why was this one so different, so desirable.

She thought back to the first time she met Michael. She had been given Michael's personnel file and surveillance feed from his introduction into Section. She had thought she was well prepared to begin his training. How wrong she'd turned out to be.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked confidently into Michael's quarter. Michael was sitting on the narrow bed, with his back against the wall, and one knee propped up with his arm resting over it. She opened her mouth to introduce herself and lost her train of thought as soon as she met his eyes.<p>

The brightness of the room lit his eyes to reveal greenish blue eyes framed by long dark lashes. Straight, well defined eye brows highlighted those extraordinary eyes. A generous Roman nose helped prevent the face from seeming too feminine. Short stubbles darken the strong jaw line revealing a small dip on his chin. He had a small mouth with generous lips that beckon the viewer to taste. The sum of which revealed an astonishingly beautiful masculine face framed by a riot of curls in shades of brown, auburn, and dark blonde.

She suddenly realized that she had been staring at Michael for a full minute without saying a word. He had met her gaze unflinchingly, patiently waiting for her to speak. She gulped and took a deep breath.

"_Good morning, Michael. My name is Caroline. I will be training you these next few years. Has anyone told you why you are here?"_

She knew what Elsbeth had said on the tape, but wanted to test Michael to see if he would tell the truth.

"_According to the other person, I'm here to atone."_

"_Yes, but how will you go about atoning for your crimes?"_

"_It's not possible. No amount of atonement will bring back the dead."_

His answered shocked her for a moment. She couldn't help asking: _"Then why even bother trying?"_

Michael looked at her with an expression akin to resignation. _"Apparently it's not my time to die yet. Until that time comes, I have to live by your rules."_

This conversation was not anything like what she was expecting. Usually it takes a while for a new recruit to figure out there's no way out, and no other alternative but to cede all control over to Section. Michael had skipped that period of denial completely.

"_That's good. You already accepted what most people take years to figure out. You may just be able to stay alive inside Section."_

Judging from the look in Michael's eyes, that was not a prospect that excited him.

"_You've been recruited to be a Valentine operative. Have you heard of the term?"_

"_No."_

"Sometimes the best way to get to a target is not through guns or fists. There are times where you would need to get close to a target in order to bring them down."

"_Get close how?"_

"_Through trust, friendship, seduction, anyway you can get close to a target."_

"_Seduction?"_

"_You are a beautiful man, Michael. We will teach you how to turn that beauty into a weapon."_

Those stunning eyes of his were direct and unnerving in its intensity. The resignations in those eyes were turning to disgust. The calmness of his words belied the anger showing in his eyes. _"You want to turn me into a wh*ore."_

Caroline smiled coldly at Michael at that. Wh*ore, prostitute, ho*oker, those were all terms she'd called herself over the year. Those terms no longer have the power to hurt her. It simply was a fact she accepted.

"_No. We are turning you into a weapon. It's up to us how we want to use that weapon."_

Her words were greeted with silence as Michael looked away, veiling his thoughts.

"_Do you accept that?"_

Michael returned her gaze, and with a small sardonic smile he stated: _"I have no choice."_

"_No. You don't."_

He inclined his head slightly, acknowledging her honesty.

"_Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Caroline broke from her reverie when she realized she only had a few more minutes before Michael was scheduled to arrive. She smoothed a stray lock of hair back and sat down on one of the dinning chair to wait for his arrival. She took several deep breaths, attempting to slow her racing heart beats.<p>

She had thought with time she would be used to the impact of Michael. Instead, it seemed to get worse the longer she trained him. She doesn't even want to think about how it would be when the training gets more advanced. Ever since she started training Michael, she's had erotic dreams nightly about him. It took every ounce of her considerable control not to rush the training and loose all semblance of control over him.

The sound of the steady knock on the door made her throat dry. She swallowed with difficulty before giving permission to enter with as steady a voice as she could manage. Like always, all thoughts fled as soon as Michael walked into the room.

Michael was wearing black pants with a fitted black t-shirt delineating the finely sculpted muscles on his broad chest. His hair was slightly damp from showering after a recent training session. He walked forward until stopping a few feet away from her. He inclined his head slightly and politely greeted her: _"Good afternoon, Caroline."_

She couldn't stop the wide smile that broke across her face at the sound of his soft accent. _"Good afternoon, Michael. Please have a seat."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Would you pour some wine, Michael?"_

"_Of course."_

Caroline watched him greedily as he poured the wine, his movement smooth and sensual. Michael had always had an effortless sensuality to him. The recent training he had been receiving in seduction as well as martial arts and weapons have resulted in an economy of movement. There were no superfluous moves, no abrupt change in direction. There was no excess energy expanded as each move was calculated. This resulted in a smoothness to the way he moved around that was sensuality and sexiness personified.

She smiled and thanked him when he set the wine glass in front of her.

"_Today, I will be teaching you how to seduce without using words."_

Michael only quirked his eyebrow at her statement, and she smiled at him in acknowledgement. He was a man of few words, made even more taciturn and cautious by the ever present surveillance and constant testing done on the operatives.

"_You can seduce with just your eyes alone. You have to learn to project desire using your eyes even if you feel no actual yearning for a target."_

She knew his other trainers, Jurgen in particular, have been instructing Michael to veil the emotions betraying him through his eyes. What she was asking Michael to do was to fabricate desire and expose them through his eyes.

"_You need to draw the target in by the desire you show to them. By the time you even touch them; their need will be so great that they would do anything for you. Let me demonstrate."_

She stopped trying to hide her desire for Michael and exposed all the need and longing she felt for him. It was difficult shuttering those feelings so she looked down to pick up her wine glass and took a fortifying sip. _"Now I want you to try."_

Michael looked away and took a deep breath. He turned his gaze directly to hers; the impact of those eyes took her breath away. In his eyes she read hunger, need, and yearning. The emotions there seemed so real she could have sworn it was genuine. She was suddenly desperate to know if Michael actually wanted her.

"_There are ways to feign desire. You must learn to read the signals to ensure the desire results. One of those signals is the heart beat."_

Caroline skimmed her finger over the line of Michael's throat, brushing over his pulse, which beats slow and steady. The lack of physical reaction betrayed the fact that it was all an act, that Michael had no real desire for her. That reality was crushing and it took all her control not to yell at him to give in to tears. She forced herself to continue the lesson, hoping that her reaction hadn't been noticed by him. She knew, however, how observant Michael was. He most likely caught her reaction and recognized why she was mad.

"_Their heart beats give themselves away. If they desire you, their pulse will be hammering away."_

Michael slowly lifted his hand and brushed an elegant finger along Caroline's throat, revealing the traitorous rapid pulse there. He looked up to meet her eyes, which betrayed her hunger. She looked away from his gaze, trying desperately to mask her thoughts.

"_That's enough for today, Michael. You may go."_

Michael dropped the hand caressing her throat and stood up smoothly. He walked to the door and turn slightly to look at her. She met his gaze, helplessly revealing her torment.

"_Good night, Caroline."_

"_Good night."_


	9. Chapter 8 Smitty

**Chapter 8 - Smitty **

Smitty looked up from the P-6 he was recalibrating to see Michael walking toward his area.

"_Hey kid. Still hanging in there?"_

Michael gave him a slight smile and replied: _"I'm fine."_

Smitty grinned at that answer. No matter what shape Michael was in, his answer was always the same. He took a closer look at the kid and noticed a few fading bruises from a recent sparring session. The look in his eyes was solemn, but there was a lightness there showing amusement from Smitty's greeting.

He recalled the first time he saw Michael. Kendo had unceremoniously told him that Smitty will be training a new Valentine ops recruit in weapons and munitions.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't have time, Kendo! I'm swamped by all the missions going out. I don't have time to babysit a Valentine recruit!"<em>

Kendo had looked unmoved and authoritatively stated: _"Just do it."_

Smitty had still been grumbling when Michael showed up at his station an hour later. Michael had moved so quietly that he startled him when he seemingly appeared in front of him all of the sudden.

"_Don't do that! Are you nuts? You don't ever startle a guy holding a bomb!"_

He glared at Michael while telling him off. To give the kid credit, he merely quirked his eye brow while looking at Smitty with obvious amusement showing in his eyes. Seeing the light in his eyes, he found himself inexplicably charmed by the kid.

Smitty studied this new recruit with a critical eye. Michael looked really young, just a kid really. His youth made Smitty feel every one of his 52 years of age. There was a cat like grace about him. While the kid may appear harmless to unsuspecting onlookers, there was already an aura of danger to him, something that with time will be honed to a lethal edge. Michael had an extremely handsome face, which will eventually grow into sheer masculine beauty. It made Smitty almost pity the marks Michael will be targeting.

"_They tell me I'm supposed to train you in weapons and munitions. What experience do you have?"_

Michael responded solemnly: _"I've had experience building a bomb."_

He didn't have to explain further. Smitty had heard all about how Michael had ended up in prison. It wasn't surprising that Section had recruited a person responsible for the death of over 30 people. What was surprising was Michael himself. He didn't fit the stereotype of a radical student activist.

Smitty had seen all types of people go through the door of Section. He'd seen serial killers, remorseless psychopaths, users attempting to prey on your sympathies, and those who claim they were innocent and didn't belong. If you've been brought into Section, chances are you've seen or done something unforgiveable. Society as a whole was better off that the folks inside Section wasn't out there free and unchecked.

Michael didn't carry himself like a victim, a martyr, or sociopath. He seemed like a kid who had walked down the wrong path, down a rabbit hole, and was now in so deep there's no hope for deliverance. He didn't attempt to intimidate or tried to work your sympathy.

Yeah, it's safe to say he liked Michael immediately.

"_I want you to build the same bomb you made before."_

Smitty leaned against the wall and watched Michael gather various equipments and quickly put the bomb together. Within 15 minutes Michael had built a bomb using 250 grams of Semtex wrapped in aluminum, surrounded by nails placed inside a bag.

"_You don't have the entire ingredient needed to replicate the bomb."_

"_Oh? What else do you need?"_

He took a look at the bomb and was impressed by the sophisticated construction using simple parts.

"_I used a chemical compound to amplify the explosiveness of the bomb."_

Smitty was even more impressed when Michael listed the chemicals he used. The ingredients were harmless by themselves, when mixed together at the right combination, had proven to be deadly.

"_How the h*ell did you come up with that mixture?"_

Michael shrugged and said with a hint of sadness: _"I was extremely motivated."_

Smitty inexorably wanted to cheer him up, but knew it was useless. He clapped his hand on Michael's shoulder in comfort. After briefly tensing his shoulders, Michael gradually relaxed.

"_Come on kid, let me show you what other ways you can make things go Boom!"_

* * *

><p>Michael had proven himself to be a quick study, rapidly absorbing all that Smitty cared to teach him. However astonishing Michael's ability in munitions was, that was nothing compared to his superhuman natural ability in marksmanship. Never in his life had Smitty seen someone who became skilled and adept at handling guns as quickly as Michael.<p>

"_Are you sure you've never fired a gun before?"_

Michael gave Smitty an amused look when he asked the same question for the fourth time in an hour. _"No, I have not. Gun control is strictly enforced in France."_

"_You're going to give this old man gray hair, Michael. Alright, try this one."_

He handed Michael a Styr Aug. _"This is a Styr Aug, 508 millimeter barrel with a flash suppressor. It has six-groove rifling, fires 650 rounds a minutes with a built-in 1.4 times optical sight that can be converted to electro-optical. Now you just hold that tight against your shoulder, find the sight, and gently squeeze the trigger, but don't jerk."_

He needn't have bothered to warn Michael as he lets out a short burst of fire, dead on the target. Smitty just shook his head and took the machine gun back from him.

"_Alright, get out of here. We'll play with more toys another day."_

* * *

><p>Smitty's attention was broken from his reverie by Michael's polite inquiry.<p>

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Yeah. Just getting old kid."_

Michael simply cocked his head slightly to the side and looked at him.

The reminder of today's lesson made Smitty almost jump in excitement. _"Have I got a treat for you! We found a Grunen 412 in the field the other day. Check it out!"_

Every word rang with excitement and humor lighted Michael's eyes at Smitty's obvious delight.

"_This baby has a detonator that is pitch and roll sensitive. You need an extra steady hand to handle this bad boy."_


	10. Chapter 9 Kendo

**Chapter 9 - Kendo **

"_Again, Michael."_

Michael pivoted left while striking with his right leg. Kendo blocked the blow and jabbed hard with his right hand. He step forward and grabbed Michael's raised leg before knocking the other leg out from under him. Michael crashed down to the ground and took a moment to catch his breath.

"_You committed too soon. You already turned left when you started to kick. It gave away your intention. Again."_

The two squared off again and recommenced sparring. Michael got past his block and landed a hard kick against his jaw. Seeing his grimace, Michael hesitated briefly and stepped slightly back. Seeing the opportunity, Kendo advanced forward and knocked him down and pinned his arm against Michael's neck.

"_I'm sorry. What, did you think we were taking a break? Never hesitate to finish the kill. That hesitation will get you killed and most likely your team."_

Kendo eased the pressure from Michael's neck and helped him up. They sparred again, each landing a couple of blows with neither claiming dominance. He signaled the end of session, both stepped back and gave a respectful bow.

"_Good. Your technique is improving. You got to keep working on it so that the moves come from within. Go on and work with Master Chou for a while."_

Kendo moved to the side and watched Michael go through the forms with Master Chou. He surreptitiously worked his jaw, which was already sore from the kick. The beginning of a headache was already developing and his ears were ringing.

He continued watching Michael with grudging respect. In two short months, Michael had already graduated to red belt level in Tae Kwon Do. At the rate he's improving, he will be a 9th degree black belt, the highest level, within a few more months.

Kendo had trained many recruits in the years he had served as a team leader in Section 8. Never before had he seen anyone with as much potential as Michael. He thought wryly back to his initial objection to this assignment. It was after the initial meeting between Elsbeth, Caroline, Jurgen, and himself.

* * *

><p>Elsbeth: <em>"That's all for now. You're dismissed."<em>

Kendo stayed seated as the other two operatives left the room. Elsbeth raised her eye brow imperiously toward him and asked: _"Something I can help you with?"_

"_I wasn't satisfied with your answer. Again, why are so many resources being spent on one recruit?"_

"_You've reviewed Michael's compatibility assessment yourself. How would you have approached his training?"_

"_We are spending a lot of effort to train a Valentine ops recruit. There's no guarantee that he would even complete his training."_

"_Yes, that's true. However, Madeline at One and I both feel Michael is capable of more."_

"_You discussed Michael with Section One?"_

"_Madeline is the one who came up with this training course."_

"_Why would she take an interest in this?"_

"_I suspect that she hopes to one day use Michael's services."_

"_Then why not just send Michael over to One now?"_

"_Because he's our resource. We are the one who recruited him. Also, there are a lot of eyes watching One right now and they can't afford to look like they're poaching from other Sections to boost their numbers."_

"_Plus he's of no use to them as a recruit?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_What's the story with Jurgen?"_

"_I'm not sure. He's record is solid and there's no noted deficiencies in his file. Keep an eye on him will you, Kendo?"_

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Kendo was initially annoyed that he had to spend time to train a Valentine ops recruit. His annoyance had slowly changed to respect as Michael's innate skills shown through. He, along with the weapons master Smitty, have been putting him through the typical training associated with a Field operative: hand to hand combat, weapons, and munitions. Michael was excelling in all areas, so much so he was on his way to promotion to provisionary status way ahead of the curve.<p>

As much as he was impressed with Michael's natural physical abilities, what really impressed him was his mental acuity. Kendo was already teaching him how to profile missions, something not typically taught to a recruit until after the first year of training. How Michael thought up unconventional approaches and seemingly can foresee all possible scenarios without ever partaking in a live mission was beyond his comprehension.

He had even given Michael a relatively simple mission to profile. Kendo had sent Michael's mission profile up to Elsbeth for review and it was approved without any changes. He had Michael observe as he provided tactical oversight for the mission. It was carried out flawlessly without any deviation or complications.

Michael had quickly become the best recruit he had ever trained. Of course he would never tell him that fact. The man was getting enough compliments already from Smitty and Dusty, the head of Comm. Not that Michael was letting the compliments get to his head. He seemed completely unfazed by the superlatives heaped on him. Michael doesn't seem to have any vanity and simply committed to doing the best he could regardless of subject matter. It was that trait that Kendo respected the most.

He called an end to the session and Michael walked toward him.

"_That's all for today. Go get cleaned up and get some rest."_

Michael bowed respectfully and left the exercise room.

Kendo walked back to his office and made a notation on Michael's personnel file. Turning his thoughts away from his prized pupil, Kendo absorbed himself with preparing for a new mission.


	11. Chapter 10 Michael

**Chapter 10 - Michael **

The cool water poured over his head, easing some of the soreness from the last sparring session. There didn't seem to be any part of him that wasn't sore. Despite landing a few well placed blows, he wasn't any match for his trainer yet. Even though he spent the bulk of the last few hours being pounded into the ground, he still preferred the straight forward nature of Kendo over his other trainers.

The last few months in Section had been the loneliest, most isolated he's ever felt. Even in prison there had been hardened convicts willing to extend a friendly hand and ease his transition into confinement. Existence in Section was filled with pitfalls and circling vultures.

He thought back to the disorienting discovery of his new life.

* * *

><p>Michael had gone to sleep in his jail cell and awoke to an overly bright room completely devoid of color. At first he wondered if somehow he had died, but the room didn't look anything like how he pictured hell to be. After glancing around the room he noticed a woman sitting near the bed he was restrained in. The woman was older around early 50s with shoulder length blonde hair and cold gray eyes. Eyes that analyzed him like a specimen under a magnifying glass. The way she stared at him unnerved him and made him blurt out the first thing that came to his mind.<p>

"_Where am I?"_

"_This is Section 8. You're not in prison anymore. The world thinks you're dead. Suicide. This is your funeral."_

She showed him a picture of a cemetery showing a small group of people surrounding a headstone. The group of people included his little sister Melanie who was crying, Rene who held a comforting hand on her, a few distant cousins, and some of his parents friends. The woman's voice drew his attention away from thoughts of Melanie's welfare.

"_Row 8, plot 30. We've decided to give you another chance. This is where you'll train. This is where you'll learn. After two years if everything goes well, you'll work for us. Any questions?"_

"_Why me?"_

"_We believe a man with your looks, who can kill in cold blood, would be useful in our organization."_

"_What does your organization do?"_

The woman had glared at him and answered _"We prevent people like you from killing innocents. You are here to atone for what you've done. I'm going to give you a choice now. You can either conform to Section standards or you die. What will it be?"_

He had wanted to die since the moment the bomb exploded and he saw the consequence of carrying out his beliefs. He had once told Rene that a person could be defined by what he was willing to die for. After seeing the destruction he had caused, he knew he wasn't willing to die for that belief any more. He had wanted to bring about change, but killing so many innocent people who had full lives ahead of them was no way to do it. Since he was not willing to be a martyr for a cause he no longer supported, he had to live in spite of his desire.

"_I want to live."_

With those four words he had committed himself to this strange afterlife.

* * *

><p>He had been taken from the white room to another room sparsely furnished with a bed and an attached bathroom. The room was as brightly lit as the room he woke up in and equally devoid of color. In a dresser he had found some changes of clothes and exercise outfits. There were some toiletries in the bathroom, but there wasn't a shower or tub.<p>

Strangely there were no light switches or clocks. Any question as to how he was suppose to sleep with such bright light was removed when the lights went out without warning that night leaving the room completely dark. The lights went on just as abruptly the next morning, jolting him awake.

He had been wondering when he would see another human being when the door opened and a woman entered the room and introduced herself as his trainer. It was a shock to find out what they expect of him.

"_You've been recruited to be a Valentine operative. Have you heard of the term?"_

"_No."_

"_Sometimes the best way to get to a target is not through guns or fists. There are times where you would need to get close to a target in order to bring them down."_

"_Get close how?"_

"_Through trust, friendship, seduction, anyway you can get close to a target."_

"_Seduction?"_

"_You are a beautiful man, Michael. We will teach you how to turn that beauty into a weapon."_

It took awhile for her words to register. Before his incarceration, the only people who commented on his looks were his mother and sister. Of course his family's praise came from love. His forced his mind away from thoughts of prison.

Her words circled in his mind: seduce, beauty, weapon, seduction. It became obvious what Section intended to use him for.

"_You want to turn me into a wh*ore."_

"_No. We are turning you into a weapon. It's up to us how we want to use that weapon."_

He remembered the words the cold eyed woman spat at him: _"We prevent people like you from killing innocents. You are here to atone for what you've done."_ He was here to atone, even if the act of atonement chipped away at his soul one piece at a time.

"_Do you accept that?"_

"_I have no choice."_

"_No. You don't."_

* * *

><p>The first few months of training with Caroline had been emotionally draining. Knowing everything she taught was so that he could become a better wh*ore for Section was slowly destroying him. It was made worse when he saw that her lessons were working, perhaps better than she anticipated since it was obviously having an effect on her. He shied away from thinking about the day when he would actually put what he was learning into practice.<p>

As uncomfortable the one-on-one sessions with Caroline were, time spent in Section common areas could be downright hazardous. While most people ignored him, others were quick to assert their dominance. He lost count of the number of times he was attacked by fellow recruits.

The worse was the attack in the exercise room by three other recruits. He had seen the three in the common areas before and had ignored their snide remarks and catcalls. It was obvious that they were not going to let him ignore them this time.

"_Hey where do you think you're going?"_

"_Excuse me"_

The one called Griess had grabbed his arm in an iron grip: _"Not so fast. I'm just being friendly here. No need for you to be unsociable."_

"_Let go of me, please."_

"_That's no way to treat a friend. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners. Boys, hold him down."_

The other two had grabbed his arm and forced him on his knees, helpless to defend himself from Griess.

"_I heard you're French. Why don't you demonstrate that French kissing techniques."_

Griess had kissed him then and a part of him had snapped at the assault. He remembered bits and pieces of what happened next. He remembered the metallic taste of Griess' blood after he had bit his tongue, the satisfying sound of crunching cartilage when he broke one of the attacker's nose, the feel of Griess' thick neck as he tried to squeeze the life from him.

He had screamed in rage when the others pulled him off of Griess. It was too bad that he hadn't been trained in combat before that altercation. Now he knew he should have snapped Griess' neck instead of trying to strangle him.

As satisfying it was to take out his frustration with the hopelessness of his current situation, what he had to do next to survive ripped his soul to shreds.

* * *

><p>Michael forced his thoughts back to the present. He turned the temperature of the water to scolding in a vain attempt to scrub the memory away. He knew it was no use. The stain was in his soul and could never be cleaned away.<p>

With a sigh he turned off the water and toweled himself off. When he walked into the locker room he noticed another recruit shaving at the sink. As was his customary practice, he ignored the other person and quickly got dressed.

"_Hey, I've seen you around but haven't had a chance to introduce myself. Name's Adam."_

He looked down at the proffered hand and was momentarily startled at the friendly gesture. He numbly shook Adam's hand while studying him. He was a tall man in his mid 20s with dirty blonde hair and an open smile. Guileless blue eyes lined with laugh lines set in a tanned face curiously assessed him in return.

"_You can call me Michael."_

"_Ooh! Listen to that accent! The ladies must go crazy for that."_

He didn't know how to respond to that comment.

"_Don't mind me. I'm just jealous since I don't have a cool accent ladies love to listen to. I blame it on my mid-western upbringing."_

"_Mid-western?"_

"_Grew up in Ohio in the good old USA. Where did they snap you up from?"_

"_France."_

"_You're French as well! That's yet another thing the ladies will go nuts for. You, my man, are blessed. Bet you don't ever have to work to get a date. Probably have women fawning over you 24/7."_

The friendly ribbing was light hearted and reminded him of a better time, before Section, before Rene, and before his parents died. He smiled a little despite himself.

"_Actually, I went to an all boy Catholic school before the University and my major mostly consisted of men as well."_

Adam's eyes opened wide at that information. _"An all boy Catholic school! How in the world did you survive that?"_

His smile widened a bit more remembering his misspent youth. _"I got into a lot of trouble to stave off boredom."_

"_I bet! Hey I'm starving. Wanna go grab a bite to eat over at the mess hall?"_

After hesitating for a brief moment he said: _"Why not."_

He noticed Adam seemed friendly to everyone around Section and was greeted warmly in return. Others noticed him walking with Adam regarded him with curiosity instead of the scorn or outright hostility he had been experiencing. They made their way to the mess hall, loaded their tray, and sat down.

"_How long have you been here?"_

"_Man a lifetime it seems. Actually been here for 15 months, 15 long and miserable months. How long have you been here?"_

"_Four months."_

Adam choked on a bit of food and coughed for a little while. _"You've only been here four months?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But I saw you sparring with Kendo. I thought you've been here for years maybe."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well Kendo is pretty high up and he doesn't normally train recruits."_

"_Oh? I didn't know that."_

"_I've only seen him train operatives on profiling or tactical operations. So what's he training you on profiling or field ops?"_

"_Both."_

His answer seemed to confuse Adam.

"_How can you be training to become a profiler and a field ops at the same time?"_

"_They tell me they're training me to become a Valentine ops."_

Adam just blinked a few times at that answer. He watched as a smile appeared on Adam's face and grew until it was a grin. All of the sudden he started laughing.

"_Oh man! I had you pegged! You ARE here to drive the ladies insane!"_

Adam slapped his knee in mirth as he chortled. _"And French to boot! Oh those girls' won't know what hit them!"_

Adam's laughter was good humored, without a hint of maliciousness. It was also contagious as it made him smile in response, a wide genuine smile.

Seeing the smile, Adam nearly doubled over in glee. _"Oh man just like that! You give them one of those smiles and they will be falling down on your feet!"_

Watching a grown man laugh himself to tears made him chuckle. For the first time since waking up in the white room, he didn't feel quite so alone.


	12. Chapter 11 Michael

**Chapter 11 - Michael **

"_Hey Michael, wait up."_

Michael turned around to see Adam jogging up to him. He had just spent an hour trying to survive Jurgen's latest mind games. He sometimes thought the main lesson Jurgen was trying to teach him was to become completely paranoid and distrusting of everyone. As always the sight of Adam lightened his grim mood.

"_Michael you gotta help me out. There's this cute red head in Comm I'd love to get to know better."_

"_How can __**I**__ help?"_

"_Well, I was hoping you can give me some tips, some pick up lines I can use to get her attention."_

"_Pick up lines?"_

"_Yeah. Come on, help a brother out! You must know tons of ways to pick up chicks from your Valentine training."_

"_We don't use pick up lines."_

"_What? Then how do you get the mark's attention?"_

"_You listen to them, find out what they like, and become that person."_

Adam seemed stumped by that explanation for a while.

"_Well that'll only work if they'll talk to you in the first place. How do you get their attention in the first place?"_

That's actually a good question. Strangely every scenario he had trained on included the target approaching him instead of vice versa. He made a mental note to ask Caroline in their next session. He responded honestly: _"I don't know. You place yourself in proximity to them, draw their attention however you can, and they come to you."_

"_Well that's easy for you to say. What does a guy do when he doesn't have the looks to capture a girl's attention?"_

"_You're not a bad looking guy."_

"_Thanks Michael. Your compliment is overwhelming. I think I'll go get that tattooed across my forehead: not a bad looking guy."_

He just grinned at the sarcastic reply. _"Why don't you try complimenting her on how she looks?"_

"_That's it? That's all you can help me with."_

He simply shrugged: _"I went to an all boy Catholic school remember? Never had much of a chance to try out lines."_

Adam shook his head at that. _"Fine, but if I crash and burn you have to really help me."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Adam found him in the exercise room a few hours later. Judging from the look on his face, he did not get the reaction he hoped from the object of his desire. His guess was confirmed by the droop in Adam's shoulder and by a heavy sigh.<p>

"_Hey Michael."_

"_Hi. I take it, it didn't go well?"_

"_Yeah. She looked at me like I had two heads and high tailed outta there."_

"_What did you say to her?"_

"_I did what you suggested, I complimented her on her look."_

"_And how did she respond?"_

"_Nothing. She just looked at me funny and she couldn't leave fast enough."_

"_Wait, what exactly did you say?"_

"_My exact words?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I said: GIRL you look FINE!"_ Adam exaggerated each word spoken.

He just looked at Adam in disbelief. _"Well of course she's going to look at you funny. You don't leer at a woman and expect a good reaction."_

"_What do you mean leer? I wasn't was I?"_

"_It sounded like it."_

"_What was I suppose to say?"_

"_You tell her nicely that her hair looks nice, or outfit, whatever. The key is to say it politely."_

"_Well how was I supposed to know that?"_

"_Common sense."_

"_Oh, okay wise as*s. You gotta help me make this right."_

"_How?"_

"_Talk to her. Tell her I'm a good person to get to know."_

"_I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Come on, Michael. Do your buddy a solid."_

"_Fine."_

* * *

><p>He dreaded telling Adam what happened when he talked to Tanya for him. It did not go at all according to plan. He had not really opened up to anyone other than a few people since he entered Section. Apparently when he approached Tanya, she took it as a sign that he was interested in her. The whole time he was trying to talk to her about Adam, she was not so subtly telling him her interest lays elsewhere. He finally had to let her down gently after she told him she had no idea who Adam was.<p>

Now he had to figure out a way to let Adam down gently. He hoped this latest development would not impact the budding friendship they were developing. He could count on one hand the number of people he could be friendly with inside Section. Before he was ready, Adam intercepted him outside the mess hall.

"_Hey, Michael. Did you have a chance to talk to Tanya?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well? What did she say?"_

"_I don't think she's interested."_

"_What? Why? She doesn't even know me? She's not even the slightest bit interested in getting to know me?"_

"_No. I'm sorry."_

"_You mean you worked your magic and still couldn't get her to agree?"_

"_Sorry."_

Adam looked at him for a beat, looking thoroughly confused. _"Wait. Was she not interested period or just not interested in me?"_

He attempted to deflect the question: _"What do you mean?"_

Adam was instantly suspicious of his cagey answer. _"You can tell me the truth. Did she hit on you instead?"_

"_Yes. I'm sorry."_

Adam shook his head muttering: _"Of course she'd be more interested in you. Asking you to approach a girl, what an idiot!"_

Adam noticed the concerned look on his face and clapped his shoulder in reassurance. "It's okay. _Bros before ho!"_

"_What?"_

"_You never heard that term? It means friends don't let a woman get between them."_

"_Okay. Sure."_ That still didn't make much sense to him.

"_Let's go eat."_

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Adam came up to him, brimming with excitement.<p>

"_Hey, Michael. I took your advice and got a hot date with a girl down in DRV."_

"_Which advice would that be?"_

"_You know, complimenting girls in a nice way, asking about them, that kind of stuff. It sure is a lot of work, but I got a hot date lined up."_

Michael smiled at Adam who was practically hopping around in excitement.

"_Congratulations."_

"_Now, I need your advice on how to behave on the date."_

He groaned at the request.

"_Come on, help a brother out!"_

"_Didn't this end badly last time?"_

Adam just gave him his best lost puppy dog look.

"_Okay, I give in. The important thing not to do is…"_


	13. Chapter 12 Elsbeth

**Chapter 12 - Elsbeth **

Elsbeth was waiting for Kendo, Caroline, and Jurgen to join her for Michael's 6 months evaluation. While she waited, she pulled up Michael's personnel record.

Training area – Field operations: 96% proficiency level  
>- Hand to hand combat – training by Kendo and Jurgen<br>- Marksmanship – training by Smitty  
>- Weapons – training by Smitty<br>- COMM equipments – training by Dusty  
>- Vehicle – training by Jurgen<br>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.  
>Recommendation: Practice mission and dry mission run.<p>

Training area – Tactical operations: 94% proficiency level  
>- Tactical oversight – training by Kendo<br>- Mission profile review – training by Kendo  
>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 10 months.<br>Recommendation: Oversee practice mission and dry mission runs.

Training area – Strategic planning: 96% proficiency level  
>- Data Retrieval and Verification (DRV) – training by Jurgen<br>Training by Jurgen  
>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 10 months.<br>Recommendation: Formulate practice mission and dry mission runs.

Training area – Valentine operations: 94% proficiency level  
>- Languages – training by Caroline<br>- Etiquette – training by Caroline  
>- Seduction techniques – training by Caroline<br>- Field mechanics – pending training  
>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.<br>Recommendation: Intensify training and begin field mechanics training.

Training area – Profiling: 98% proficiency level  
>Training by Kendo<br>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 12 months.  
>Recommendation: Profile simple missions.<p>

Training area – Munitions: 95% proficiency level  
>Training by Smitty<br>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.  
>Recommendation: Intensify training, support Munitions in mission runs.<p>

Training area – Communications: 92% proficiency level  
>- Programming – training by Dusty<br>- Data retrieval – training by Dusty  
>- Simulation generation – training by Dusty<br>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 10 months.  
>Recommendation: Intensify training, support Comm in mission runs.<p>

Training area – Psychological operations: 94% proficiency level  
>Training by Jurgen<br>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.  
>Recommendation: Intensify training, perform psychological review training.<p>

Training area – Housekeeping: 89% proficiency level  
>Training by Jurgen<br>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 4 months.  
>Recommendation: Practice mission and dry mission run, perform cancellation orders.<p>

Training area – Interrogation tactics: 90% proficiency level  
>Training by Kendo<br>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 6 months.  
>Recommendation: Perform interrogation on low level threats.<p>

Elsbeth smiled in amusement at some of the recommendations. Most notably that of the Smitty and Dusty, who both basically asked for Michael as a support staff.

Her smile faded a little when she saw Caroline's recommendation to begin field mechanics training. She had long suspected Caroline to have a less than professional interest in Michael. She has to make sure Caroline doesn't use the excuse of intensifying his training to physically take advantage of him.

She frowned at Jurgen's recommendation for Michael in the Housekeeping training field. He recommends Michael begin carrying out cancellation orders. While most recruits who come into Section have already have blood on their hands, including Michael. The first time they typically kill someone or carry out a cancellation isn't until their final test. She will have to study Michael's file and psychological evaluation closely to ensure escalating his training would not impact his psyche negatively.

She looked up as Caroline, Kendo, and Jurgen entered the room. "Good morning. Please have a seat."

The three sat down in the same order as the last time they were all in the room: Kendo to her right, Caroline in the middle, and Jurgen to the left.

"_I have reviewed Michael's training assessments and have a few questions for each of you."_

She turned to the enigmatic man to her left. Jurgen had been warily accepted into Section 8 over the course of the 4 months he had been with them. Most operatives sensed the dangerousness of the man and gave him a wide berth. Elsbeth had found his mission tactics and approaches highly effective and successful. Still his intense regard and caginess did not inspire trust.

"_Jurgen, you have recommended that Michael participate in cancellation orders. Do you believe he can handle it psychologically?"_

"_Michael will either adapt or self destruct. It is better than you find out what he's fully capable now then to continue investing time on him."_

"_Yes, but if we gamble too early before fully preparing him, we would lose a promising recruit."_

"_There's no way to fully prepare someone to kill another person in cold blood. I stand by my recommendation to find out now if Michael will carry out a direct order."_

"_Very well. You may proceed with your training recommendations for all the fields under your responsibility."_

Next she turned her attention to the petite Valentine ops.

"_Caroline, you recommend that Michael begin his field mechanics training 9 months ahead of schedule. Do you truly believe Michael is ready for that next step?"_

"_Yes, Elsbeth."_

"_Who do you have in mind to train Michael?"_

The question startled Caroline and she opened her mouth and closed it while thinking. _"I was under the impression that I would train him."_

"_Of course, however Michael needs a male trainer as well."_

"_Oh. Um, I'm not sure if Michael is ready for that."_

"_Then why would you recommend Michael beginning the more advanced training?"_

"_Well. It's.."_

She interrupted whatever feeble excuse Caroline was going to give. "_I recommend delaying Michael's training until he is prepared for the full instruction."_

"_Yes, Elsbeth."_

Finally, she turned to the quiet man on her right. Kendo was third in command at Section 8 and had proven to be loyal to the section as well as a trustworthy confidant. She knew that he would give an _honest assessment._

"_Kendo, you have revealed Michael's file. What do you think of him?"_

"_I believe he's the best recruit I've ever had the privilege to train."_

His simple statement declared his high esteem for this extraordinary recruit.

"_I approve accelerated training for Michael. Start sending him out on training missions, intensify his Valentine ops training, and have him plan on mission profiles. That will be all thank you."_


	14. Chapter 13 Schmidt and Percy

**Chapter 13 - Schmidt and Percy – Rated R for language **

"_Hey Percy. You would never guess what I just saw up in Comm."_

"_Hi Schmidt. What? Did Dusty crack another operatives' skull figuratively for messing up?"_

"_Nah man. I was up there and there was a live mission showing on the screen. You will never guess who was part of the team."_

"_Okay, I give up. Who?"_

"_That recruit, Michael."_

"_The Valentine ops recruit, Michael?"_

"_The same one."_

"_What? Did he get himself shot up?"_

"_No! He kicked major a*s!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Yeah it was suppose to be a dry mission, but apparently DRV majorly f**ked up again and missed the clue that it's now a f**king terrorist boot camp."_

"_Oh sh*t!"_

"_Yeah, it looked like we were about loose an entire team there for a minute."_

"_Well, what happened?"_

"_That Michael was like a man possessed, started shooting people up right and left. He took down 6 of those b*stards before they can even blink. He managed to open up a hole in the security to get the team out of there."_

"_Did we lose anybody?"_

"_Yeah, 2 operatives down, 6 more wounded including Michael."_

"_Sh*t. How bad did he get hurt?"_

"_Not that bad, flesh wound on his arm and a bullet in the leg."_

"_That's good."_

"_You know how you keep saying to steer clear of him, he's trouble?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You should say he's trouble with a capital T, but let me tell you if you're in a fire fight, you want him in your corner."_


	15. Chapter 14 Jurgen and Michael

**Chapter 14 - Jurgen and Michael **

Jurgen

Jurgen watched dispassionately from the balcony as Michael ran on the simulation machine. He was already at level 8 in difficulty, a level that even seasoned operatives have trouble with. Michael was blasting his way through it like he was on autopilot, efficiently taking down obstacles without breaking a stride on the conveyer belt.

It was still shocking to him how quickly Michael had absorbed the lessons and exceeded everyone's already high expectations. He was on track to not only complete his training early, but a promotion as well. Physically and intellectually, Michael was adapting to Section exceedingly well. He wasn't as sure how Michael was adapting to life inside Section emotionally.

Michael was adapting slowly to Section life. He was closed up tight, an emotional cipher, not letting his guard down with anyone. The only cracks in that impenetrable armor seemed to be a fellow recruit named Adam, and two of his trainers Dusty and Smitty. Not that he would truly let his guard down around them, but he seemed more relaxed and ready to talk.

It was these instances where Michael lets his guard down that Jurgen have to work on preventing. You don't survive in Section by putting trust in people. The sooner Michael learns that, the more likely he'll survive his training and past the first year as an active operative.

His thoughts went back a few weeks ago when he ordered Michael to cancel a captive. He had originally recommended it in order to see what Michael was fully capable of. He remembered what he told Elsbeth during his recommendation.

* * *

><p>Elsbeth's stare had bore deep into his eyes, warning him against lying. In the months since he transferred to Section 8, he had learned that Madeline's counterpart could be every bit as perceptive and deadly as she. While he had yet to determine whether Elsbeth's methods were as ruthless or diabolical, he dealt with her enough to know it would be foolish to attempt to trick her.<p>

"_Jurgen, you have recommended that Michael participate in cancellation orders. Do you believe he can handle it psychologically?"_

"_Michael will either adapt or self destruct. It is better than you find out what he's fully capable now then to continue investing time on him."_

"_Yes, but if we gamble too early before fully preparing him, we would lose a promising recruit."_

"_There's no way to fully prepare someone to kill another person in cold blood. I stand by my recommendation to find out now if Michael will carry out a direct order."_

After getting the green light, it was just a matter of finding the perfect captive for this test. Jurgen knew better than to find someone Michael actually knew, but he wanted to make the captive's background similar enough to Michael that he might hesitate. He found the perfect candidate and briefed Michael.

"_Michael, we want you to cancel a captive we have no further use for. He is a lower tier Bright Storm operative. Bright Storm is a terrorist organization who uses bombings of large civilian targets as a way to promote their goal to take down established governments."_

Jurgen had expected questions or some sort of protest from Michael. Instead all he asked calmly was: _"What method would you prefer?"_

The total lack of emotion or inner struggle threw him off balance. He realized how unprepared he was to deal with this one of a kind recruit. Masking his shock he replied with as little emotion as possible: _"You decide."_

Michael merely nodded before going to Munitions to check out a pistol and ammunition. Jurgen stopped him before he entered containment. _"Why did you choose this method?"_

"_It's the quickest and most efficient."_

There was no arguing with that assessment and he moved aside to allow Michael to enter. A few seconds later the muffled sound of a single gunshot rang out. Michael returned to the hallway looking completely normal, seemingly unaffected by what he just had to do. Jurgen was certainly fearful that Michael had completely turned into a Section killing machine and automaton.

Needing assurance, Jurgen looked closely into Michael's eyes. Over the last few months Michael had been working hard to mask his thoughts from being betrayed by his overly expressive eyes. For the most part he has been successful, but sometimes during times of high stress or due to physical exhaustion, those shields would drop. Michael's eyes were blank at first, chilling Jurgen to the core. The longer he met Michael's gaze, the more he notice Michael struggling to maintain that blank mask. Michael couldn't hide everything he was feeling completely and Jurgen instinctively knew that he was feeling the impact of taking a life deeply.

He quickly dismissed Michael and watched him calmly walk away. Every slow and measured step showed how tightly wound and controlled he was, and betraying the inner turmoil more loudly than if he voiced them.

* * *

><p>He didn't have to test Michael again with another cancellation order when a dry mission run went bad. He heard about it second hand and reviewed the mission tapes later. Twelve recruits and 4 operatives went in for a data retrieval practice. They wound up losing 2 operatives and 6 more wounded including Michael.<p>

It could have been a lot worse though without quick thinking on Michael's part. His team's retreat point was cut off and his team leader had been taken down leaving only untried, terrified recruits. Michael had attacked with a single-minded ferociousness, with complete disregard for his own safety. Those terrorists didn't stand a chance as Michael dispatched them, not even slowed down by his own injuries. He covered the retreat of his team without incurring further loses. The other team wasn't as lucky and sustained heavier loses before the back-up team could arrive.

Thankfully Michael's injury wasn't life threatening and didn't take long to recover. Jurgen was more than concerned when he reviewed the mission tape, he was livid. He had marched into med lab and grabbed the bandage on Michael injured leg and snarled: _"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Other than a slight wince, Michael had not betrayed any pain and replied calmly: _"What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that stunt you pulled. If you want to die so badly, why don't you just save us all the trouble and put a bullet in your brain?"_

"_I wasn't trying to die."_

"_Going down in a hail of bullets also counts as a suicide attempt."_

Michael calmly repeated: _"I wasn't trying to die."_

"_How long do you think you'll last engaging targets like that?"_

Michael just stared at him coolly before replying: _"With my luck, for a very long time."_

Jurgen finally let go of his grip on Michael and noticed fresh blood staining the white bandage. _"I'm sorry."_

Michael nodded in acceptance. Jurgen flagged down a medic and left quickly.

* * *

><p>Jurgen's reverie was broken by a beeping sound that signaled the completion of the simulation. He called for Michael to stop and allowed him a break while he reviewed the training results. As usual Michael score was nearly perfect even at this advanced level. Jurgen's eye brows shot up when he noticed that Michael had made some leaps in conclusion that allowed him to complete the simulation even quicker than it was originally designed.<p>

"_Michael, why did you shoot the driver?"_

"_He was a hostile."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_It had to be someone on the grid. Everyone else cleared."_

"_So you made an indirect conclusion?"_

"_Yes."_

"_All right. Go hit the shower."_

* * *

><p><span>Michael<span>

He was trying to keep his breath even as he ran at top speed on the conveyer belt, identifying and taking down enemy combatants in the training simulation. His lungs were burning and the muscles in his legs were threatening to cramp up. He blocked off those physical discomforts and concentrated on the simulation. After what seemed like an eternity a beeping sound alerted him to the end of the exercise and Jurgen called for a break. He walked with unsteady legs to the bench and forced himself to slowly sip from the water bottle instead of gulping it down.

His newly healed bullet wounds were burning unpleasantly. They were a reminder of another training exercise that had turned out way too real. It had been his second time outside of Section and the first dry mission run. He remembered the ride to the target location in the mission van.

* * *

><p>The inside of the van was cramped, packed with so many recruits practically sitting on top of one another. It was hard to avoid bumping into others as the van lurched down an uneven road. A particularly hard bump jostled all of them and Adam, who was sitting next to him, almost ended up sitting on his lap.<p>

"_Whoa! Sorry man. I promise I'm not trying to give you a lap dance."_

A few fellow recruits laughed at Adam's remark, while others uneasy around Michael waited for his response. _"If you are, you should pay me for having to endure it."_

Adam's eyes widened at that and broke down into big belly laughs. Michael smiled slightly at the sight as others joined in laughter.

One of the operatives who were training them on this dry mission barked out: _"Silence! A mission is no time to crack jokes and fool around!"_

The laughter died and they waited in silence until reaching the mission site. Once the van lurched to a stop, they unloaded quickly and broke off into two teams. The mission was going smoothly as planned as they penetrated the outer perimeter defenses and proceeded to second mark. Suddenly distant gunfire could be heard and the Comm connection crackled to life.

"_Abort. Mission Intel flawed. Proceed to exit point."_

There was a sense of urgency and panic as the recruits scrambled toward the exit. Gunfire erupted and the exit was suddenly cut off as six armed man blocked their path. Their team leader went down with a bullet wound to the neck, spraying bright red arterial blood as he collapsed. Several more recruits cried out as they too were hit by bullets as the armed men opened fire.

Michael ducked behind a structural column and watched as a bullet caught Adam in the shoulder, whipping him backwards before he collapsed on the ground. Something shifted into place inside him, cutting off all thoughts except to the immediate vicinity. He was hyper aware of his surrounding, cataloguing each sound and movement.

He could hear the metallic scrap as an enemy combatant ejected a clip to reload. He stepped out from behind the column and took out the target immediately. He shifted his gun swiftly and took out two more before stepping back behind the column as they shot at his direction.

He somersaulted and changed position, shooting as he ran behind a crate. While the targets tried to track him, he changed position again, moving ever closer to their line of fire. Hearing the remaining three targets reloading, he stepped out into the open and shot them.

Scanning the room, he clinically identified no further threat to the team. He went to where Adam had fallen and was relieved to see him alive and struggling to sit up. He helped him stand up as he contacted tactical oversight. _"Area secured, 2 operatives down."_

Kendo's voice crackled to live over their receiver: _"Get to your exit point."_

He helped Adam walk as two other recruits took hold of the downed operative to drag him back to the van. It wasn't until he was back to the van when he felt burning sensations in his arm and leg. Michael had just finished putting a field dressing on Adam's wound when he pointed out the blood staining the pants.

"_You got hit! Yo Clive! Help Michael with his wounds will you?"_

The recruit came over to help dress his wounds. He quietly said: _"Thanks for saving my life, Michael."_

He was surprised by Clive's gratitude. He hadn't thought about his action as anything other than survival. _"You don't have to thank me. I was just trying to get out there alive."_

"_All I know is we would have died in that room if you hadn't taken them out. Thank you."_

Another recruit chimed in: _"Yeah, thank you."_

He looked around the van and saw smiles and people nodding. Adam clasped his uninjured hand on his shoulder: _"Yeah Mike. We would all be dead meat if it wasn't for you."_

For once, Adam face was completely serious with earnest gratitude shining in his face.

"_If you want to thank me, don't ever call me Mike again."_

Adam blinked a few times and then smirked: _"Okay, Mikey."_

"_Next time we're under enemy fire, I'm going to let them shoot you full of holes."_

For the second time that night, laughter ran out in the van. The laughter died out as they realized that the operatives when had reprimanded them the first time, were now dead.

* * *

><p>Michael pulled his focus back as Jurgen approached him.<p>

"_Michael, why did you shoot the driver?"_

"_He was a hostile."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_It had to be someone on the grid. Everyone else cleared."_

"_So you made an indirect conclusion?"_

"_Yes."_

"_All right. Go hit the shower."_

Michael walked toward the locker room, exchanging nods and greetings to a few recruits along the way. He noticed a change in attitude toward him since the failed mission. Whereas before he was greeted with indifference, distain, or derision; now he was met with cautious friendliness and even respect. He was as uncomfortable with their regard as he was with their previous contempt.

The locker room was blissfully empty, and Michael was grateful for the time alone. As lonely as he normally feels, he was never really truly alone inside Section. He was surrounded by other recruits, trainers, and operatives at all time. It was exhausting being always on guard, and he had to be especially careful around Jurgen who seems to always see through any smoke screen or subterfuge.

After the failed mission, he was greeted with praise and accolades from his trainers and fellow recruits. From everyone except Jurgen. He remembered the confrontation in the med lab after returning to Section.

* * *

><p>Michael had declined the pain killers offered by the doctors for a local anesthetic. He had been on pain medication in the past and he did not like the lack of lucidity caused by them. Being anything but clear headed inside Section is a sure way to get killed. That didn't make the throbbing pain in his leg any easier to bear.<p>

He looked when Jurgen entered, his permanent scowl set even deeper than usual and his eyes flashing with rage. Jurgen marched right up to the bed and grab the bandaged wound in a tight grip. He gritted through his teeth: _"What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

It was hard to concentrate past the burning of pain from his reopened wound. Knowing any reply with be used against him as a weapon, he replied as vaguely as possible, just as Jurgen had taught him: _"What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that stunt you pulled. If you want to die so badly, why don't you just save us all the trouble and put a bullet in your brain?"_

"_I wasn't trying to die."_

"_Going down in a hail of bullets also counts as a suicide attempt."_

He remembered his reaction to the enemy ambush. He remembered the clarity of the moment, how all extraneous worries and thoughts left until his mind only focused on the mission at hand and all the parameter surrounding it. Thoughts of suicide or sacrificing himself had simply never registered in his mind. He calmly repeated: _"I wasn't trying to die."_

"_How long do you think you'll last engaging targets like that?"_

"_With my luck, for a very long time."_

Jurgen finally let go of his grip and released him. The blood circulating back to the leg just brought more excruciating pain.

"_I'm sorry."_

Jurgen looked awkwardly at him before hailing a nurse and left. Other than a few psychological profile training sessions, he had mostly left him alone to recuperate. It also left him with too much time to think. It was his first chance to register that he had taken the lives of 6 people. It was shocking how little remorse he felt at taking their lives. He remembered the very first lesson Jurgen taught him

"_Here's your first lesson: every time you kill someone, I want you to think about those left behind to grieve for them. It doesn't matter if it's the worst human being in the world, someone at one point must have loved them. I want you to think about the grief of that person left behind and take it inside yourself."_

"_Why?"_

"_To ground you, to prevent you from turning into a machine, it will humanize you."_

For the first time he realized the value of this lesson. If he feels so disconnected now after only killing for the second time inside Section, how will he feel after doing this for years. This was a far cry from his very first kill.

* * *

><p>Jurgen had called Michael into Level 2 outside of a containment cell. He had no idea why he would be called down to that level. When he heard what they were ordering him to do, it was hard to keep from getting sick.<p>

"_Michael, we want you to cancel a captive we have no further use for. He is a lower tier Bright Storm operative. Bright Storm is a terrorist organization who uses bombings of large civilian targets as a way to promote their goal to take down established governments."_

He understood immediately why Jurgen was requiring him to kill this particular target. Jurgen wanted him to identify with the target with their shared interest and methods. Knowing that any protest would be used against him he asked the most innocuous question he could think of: _"What method would you prefer?"_

"_You decide."_

He checked out a pistol and ammunition and returned in front of the containment room. Before he could enter Jurgen stopped him and asked: _"Why did you choose this method?"_

"_It's the quickest and most efficient."_

Jurgen merely nodded and let him through. The captive showed obvious signs of torture, and had bruised eyes against a pale face that reflected terror. He met the captive's gaze coldly, challenging the man to feel the slightest remorse for the death and destruction he had caused. He was disgusted when he saw the man piss his pants in fear. The man had been willing to kill countless innocents for his beliefs, but wasn't even brave enough to face the consequences of his action.

Michael raised the gun and pulled the trigger and shot him in the heart. He felt numb as he saw the blood spread in a dark circle around his heart, slowly staining a path down the captive's shirt. He felt frozen as he opened the door and walked outside to meet Jurgen's stare.

Jurgen was watching him with intense scrutiny, cataloguing every emotion that might slip out. He worked on keeping his face blank and his feeling shielded. It was hard to concentrate on doing as the numbness fade away and the knowledge that he had just taken a life start to register.

Whatever was slipping through his armor seemed to reassure Jurgen as his intense scowl eased. Thankfully he let him go without further comments. Michael worked to keep his pace steady instead of running to the nearest restroom and emptying the entire content of his stomach.

He thought he had more time to prepare, to cold bloodedly taking the life of another person. He didn't think he would react this way; after all he had caused the death of so many people in that one bomb. However, building a bomb and activating it remotely didn't have the same impact as personally pulling the trigger. The first seemed impersonal, separate from reality, while this was all too real. He felt like a part of him was slowly dying inside.

He made it back to his quarter without ever quickening his stride. Once inside, he could stay still as he paced from one end to another. Finally he went into the restroom to look in the mirror to see if any of the changes he was feeling inside reflected on the exterior. One look at the haunted expression in his eyes, he threw up violently until there was nothing left, only the hollowed shell of a man.


	16. Chapter 15 Michael

**Chapter 15 - Michael **

Michael walked into the med lab to find a group of recruits gathered around Adam cracking jokes. He almost envied Adam's ability to make friends and let down his guard. Most of all, he was jealous of Adam's ability to retain a sense of humor, to see the lightness in any situation. It was a welcome relief from the bleakness that permeated Section and echoed within him.

When he neared Adam's bed, the others took their leave after a few friendly greetings and smiles. Some of the recruits had been on the botched mission, and there was a sense of camaraderie for having survived it.

Adam looked healthy and in good humor. He had taken a shot in his upper chest that had broken a clavicle and nicked a lung. He had ended up getting an infection that prolonged his medical stay. None of his recent ordeal showed as he grinned at him: _"Hey, Mikey."_

He gave Adam a warning glance: _"You can call me Michael."_

"_Oh lighten up buddy. People might think you're friendlier if you go by your nickname."_

He gritted through his teeth: _"That is NOT my nickname."_

"_Okay, okay! I give up sheesh!"_

"_When are they releasing you?"_

"_Tomorrow, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again. You know how hard it is to get some rest here? They never turn off the light. I'll miss meal time though."_

"_You like the food here?"_

"_Not the food. There's this hot nurse that serve the meals."_

"_Ah."_

"_I've been doing my best to charm her, but nothing seems to work."_

"_You're not asking my advice again are you?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. I don't want a repeat of the last time."_

"_I swear that date disaster was not my fault."_

Michael just stared at Adam.

"_Okay partially. Oh alright completely my fault. I shoulda listened to you, but she was giving me all the right signals to move in. How was I supposed to know she'd get offended?"_

He ignored the question and changed the subject: _"Will your injury impact your final evaluation?"_

"_Oh man, why do you have to bring that up? It's a whole month away. I'll worry about it when they send me out."_

Michael just shook his head at Adam's head in the sand attitude. _"I'll let you get some rest."_

"_Wait, Michael."_

He turned around and noticed for once Adam was completely serious.

"_I never got a chance to thank you."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_No really, I wouldn't have made it out alive if you hadn't been there."_

"_Don't thank me. I was just trying to stay alive, that you guys benefitted from it is just a nice side effect."_

"_Don't down play it. What you did was extraordinary. I don't think I could have done it in a million year, taking out so many of them by yourself."_

"_You're welcome."_

The solemn expression gave way to a mischievous grin: _"Now that we got that out of the way, I need your help with that hot nurse."_

"_I'm leaving now."_

"_Oh come on Mikey! Don't be that way! Come back!"_

Michael walked away, a smile tugging on his lips, grateful that there's someone who doesn't take him so seriously.


	17. Chapter 16 Kendo

**Chapter 16 – Kendo – Rated R for violence **

Kendo stood in the observation room and watched his prized pupil interrogate a captive. The guy was a lower tier lieutenant in Crimson Star terrorist organization. Michael was working him to obtain the location of the secondary base camp he was stationed.

The terrorist was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, staring with defiance at Michael who was walking slowly around the prisoner. Michael glanced sideways at the prisoner as he questioned him: _"Where is your base camp?"_

The captive kept silent as he glared in response. Michael stopped in front of the prisoner looking down, and then slapped him hard across the face, so hard that the prisoner's entire body pitched to the side only to be stopped short by his restraints.

"_Where is it?"_

The captive shook his head trying the clear it after the hard blow. He slowly looked up; a trickle of blood was running down his chin. The look in his eyes was no longer defiant, with fear starting to show. He swallowed hard, but kept quiet.

"_Do you know how many people you killed tonight? I promise you, this will be the worst day of your life, but it doesn't have to be your last. Where is your base camp?"_

The prisoner gathered the last of his bravado and shouted back: _"F**k you!"_

Michael walked behind the captive and held a Taser to the man's throat, sending a massive shock of electricity. The man jerked violently, in too much pain to even scream. Michael drew back and turned to face the prisoner again. The man was now whimpering in pain, too defeated to even look at his captor.

"_I'm not going to ask you again, where is it?"_

The prisoner was now sobbing, snot running down his chin as he caved in: _"It's in Lucca, Italy."_

"_Thank you."_

Michael walked behind the prisoner again and looked at Kendo who gave a slight nod. With a swift movement, Michael took hold of the man's head and snapped his neck. He left the room without a backwards glance and joined Kendo in the observation room.

"_Very good, Michael. That did not take very much time at all."_

"_He was very cooperative."_

"_As I see. Walk with me."_

The two walked toward Kendo's office in the main area of Section. Other than a few respectful nods, most operatives left them alone. Kendo's office was just off the Communications area where Dusty was whirling around between several stations, monitoring his support staff. As they passed by, they heard Dusty chew out a green operative about the proper way to run a filter mask.

They entered the stark office and Kendo took a seat behind his desk while Michael stood at attention in front of him. Kendo handed a mini-disc to Michael and instructed: _"Review the anticipated personnel that should be at the secondary Crimson Star base camp. Identify the key targets from those that are expendable, and work out a profile on how to get those targets to cooperate."_

"_What am I looking for?"_

"_Research their backgrounds; find out if they have any weaknesses or if they could be bought. Also any phobia they have could be used during the interrogation."_

"_Of course."_

"_That will be all."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Here are the data you asked for."<em>

Kendo looked up as Michael passed him his panel. His eyebrows shot up as he scrolled through the target list and profile. Other than the obvious target choice of the two base commanders, Michael had chosen a relatively low ranking member of the terrorist cell.

"_Why did you choose Elia Gorgia for the interrogate list?"_

"_His background history revealed involvement with multiple terrorist agencies, some of whom have competing interests. I believe he may be a mole for another organization."_

Kendo leaned back in his chair, steeple his fingers against his chin and regarded his protégé with interest. _"Why did you decide to look into him in the first place?"_

"_His profile didn't fit the typical Crimson Star operative."_

"_How would you go about interrogating him?"_

"_He has a family we can threaten. Also he almost drowned as a child so we can use that as leverage."_

"_But that's not what you are recommending are you?"_

"_No. I believe he could be persuaded to turn and become a free agent. We can convince him that we would use him as a green list informant."_

"_Would you actually recommend that we use him as an informant?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_He's not high enough on any organization to give us much useful information. Also he would be too much of a security risk and could turn against Section."_

"_Very well. Give the profiler this mission parameter."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Kendo experienced a sense of déjà vu as he was behind the glass in the observation room once again watching his pupil. This time Michael was interrogating Elia Gorgia. His approach this time was very different from the last time.<p>

Michael once again was walking slowly around the prisoner. _"Who do you work for?"_

For a man strapped to a chair, Elia looked back at Michael with a sneer on his face_. "You tell me? You got me in a Crimson Star base camp? Who do you think I work for?"_

"_You may pretend to work for them now, but that's not who you're really working for."_

The sneer on Elia's face fell as he looked wearily at Michael. _"I work for Crimson Star."_

"_You're lying."_

Elia's eyes tracked Michael as he walked around him. He was now visibly shaken as he swallowed hard. _"I'm not…I'm not lying."_

Michael stopped in front of the prisoner and folded his hands in front of him and looked at him calmly. _"Do you want to live?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We could use you."_

"_For what?"_

"_We suspect that you have been infiltrating various terrorist groups. That requires skills, skills that we respect and can make use of."_

"_How do I know I could trust you?"_

"_What do you have to lose?"_

"_What do you need to know?"_

"_We need to know who you really work for, what roles they have asked you to play, what agencies you've been able to infiltrate, and any information you gathered from those agencies."_

"_And if I tell you that, you'll let me go?"_

"_Yes. We will make you a green list informant. It means we won't be able to touch you in the future as long as you cooperate with us and give us information that we need."_

The hopeful look in the prisoner's eyes was pathetic. Michael had succeeded in seducing him with little effort.

"_Okay."_

"_Good. Tell me, who do you work for?"_

Kendo gave Michael a small nod of approval and left the observation room. He couldn't suppress the grin on his face as he walked away. He had a feeling that the pupil will one day overtake his mentor. Instead of feeling threatened, he was inexorably proud to have given his student the tools to succeed.


	18. Chapter 17 Caroline

**Chapter 17 – Caroline - Rated S for Sensuality **

The seductive music played in the background, its pulsing beat matched Caroline's racing heart beats. All her senses were overwhelmed, keenly attuned to the man holding her in a close embrace. She noticed everything about him, from the gentle hold of his hand, to the breadth of his shoulders, to the hand riding low on her back. She was intoxicated inhaling deeply the indescribable spicy scent that was all his own.

She realized suddenly that they have been dancing for several songs now without a word being exchanged. Think Caroline think she administered to herself. You can't just dance with Michael and not give him an actual pertinent lesson.

"_Very good, Michael. Always maintain eye contact with your target."_

Michael's gaze met hers and her breath hitched at her throat. Up this close to Michael, she could see every color that made up his amazing eyes. She saw the pale green, gray, blue, and flecks of brown that was rimmed by a well defined black ring. His lashes were long and thick, curling at the tips, providing a dark frame for those light eyes. Those beautiful eyes were carefully shielded and blank, revealing nothing of his thoughts.

"_Remember to project desire for the target."_

She watched mesmerized as his eyes slowly warmed and shine with desire. She swallowed hard as her pulse starting racing, completely enamored with this compelling man.

"_Slowly move closer until your legs brush together with every move."_

Michael obliged, slowly drawing her closer until she could feel the exhale of every breath. He was having a catastrophic effect on her control. She felt her mouth become dry in nervousness, while another part of her had the opposite effect.

"_Monitor your partner's breathing to gage the level of arousal."_

She watched him greedily as his gaze roamed over her, from her parted lips taking in short gasps, to the wild fluttering of her heart beats, to the rapid rise and fall of her chest, back up to meet her passion-glazed eyes. Caroline no longer attempted to hide her desire from her trainee. She hadn't been able to hide her overwhelming desire for him since the lesson in her quarters when she taught him how to gage a person's desire by their racing pulse. That lesson was etched deeply in her memory as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can seduce with just your eyes alone. You have to learn to project desire using your eyes even if you feel no actual yearning for a target."<em>

"_You need to draw the target in by the desire you show to them. By the time you even touch them; their need will be so great that they would do anything for you. Let me demonstrate."_

She stopped trying to hide her desire for Michael and exposed all the need and longing she felt for him. It was difficult shuttering those feelings so she looked down to pick up her wine glass and took a fortifying sip. _"Now I want you to try."_

Michael looked away and took a deep breath. He turned his gaze directly to hers; the impact of those eyes took her breath away. In his eyes she read hunger, need, and yearning. The emotions there seemed so real she could have sworn it was genuine. She was suddenly desperate to know if Michael actually wanted her.

"_There are ways to feign desire. You must learn to read the signals to ensure the desire results. One of those signals is the heart beat."_

Caroline skimmed her finger over the line of Michael's throat, brushing over his pulse, which beats slow and steady. The lack of physical reaction betrayed the fact that it was all an act, that Michael had no real desire for her. That reality was crushing and it took all her control not to yell at him to give in to tears. She forced herself to continue the lesson, hoping that her reaction hadn't been noticed by him. She knew, however, how observant Michael was. He most likely caught her reaction and recognized why she was mad.

"_Their heart beats give themselves away. If they desire you, their pulse will be hammering away."_

Michael slowly lifted his hand and brushed an elegant finger along Caroline's throat, revealing the traitorous rapid pulse there. He looked up to meet her eyes, which betrayed her hunger. She looked away from his gaze, trying desperately to mask her thoughts.

"_That's enough for today, Michael. You may go."_

Michael dropped the hand caressing her throat and stood up smoothly. He walked to the door and turn slightly to look at her. She met his gaze, helplessly revealing her torment.

"_Good night, Caroline."_

"_Good night."_

* * *

><p>She had been afraid that Michael would use his knowledge of her weakness for him as a weapon. Frightened that he would attempt to blackmail her into giving him more leeway in his training, or request actions that might violate procedures, such as time outside of Section. Michael never used his knowledge against her, or even acknowledging her attraction to him outside the context of their lessons. In a way, he made her feel safe to express herself without reservation, without subterfuge.<p>

"_When her level of interest increases, lightly caress her arms, back, or legs."_

Michael complied as he ran his hand up slowly up and down her back. He dipped his hand down her leg before lightly scraping it with his nails. The slight rasping sensation kicked her senses into overdrive as she felt moisture pool between her legs. She caught her lip between her teeth helplessly as he ran his hand below her shirt to caress her back.

"_When the target's desire peaks, lean in for a kiss. Lean in 90 percent of the way and let the target close the last part of the distance. This gives them a sense of control, which heightens their arousal."_

She waited with bated breath as his gaze moved down to her lips and held. In what seemed like forever, Michael waited before slowly leaning in until their lips were close together, separated by a mere inch. She released her breath in a moan, leaning in to claim those sensuous lips she's been dying to taste. Their first kiss was feather light, a mere grazing between the lips. It left her wanting more, so much more.

She leaned in again, wanting to devour him. Michael kept their kisses light, giving her a small taste of him, driving her slowly insane. A groan slipped out, and Caroline was so far gone that it took her a while to realize she was the one to made the sound.

Hearing her impatience, Michael deepened the kiss, lingering over her lips with each kiss. She parted her lips, unconsciously inviting him for a more thorough kiss. He obliged by angling his head and capturing her mouth with an open kiss. All thoughts fled as Michael's tongue flicked gently against hers.

All thoughts of the lesson fell away as she buried her hands into the soft waves of his hair and kissed him with all the pent-up longing and frustration she's been feeling since the first moment she saw him. All her senses were overwhelmed as he clasped his hands around her back and lifted her slightly so that their bodies were flushed against each other. The feel of his hard muscles against her body was sheer heaven as their mouth tangled greedily.

She moaned in protest as Michael slowly drew back from the kiss and lowered her so she was standing again. She stared at him in dismay when he broke apart from the kiss and watched her with guarded eyes. Slowly it registered that the alarm was ringing, signaling the end of the session.

Caroline nervously smoothed her hair back and straightened her clothes as she gulped in deep breaths, trying to slow down her racing heart beats. She swallowed hard, opening her mouth several time to try to say something. Nothing would come out as every nerve ending in her body seemed to be over stimulated, screaming at her to throw herself back into his arms.

"_Would you like me to leave?"_

That was the last thing she wanted, but since this was Section she really had no choice. She couldn't demand that he submit to her, just because he had aroused something deeply primal in her. There was an urgent need to claim him, to proclaim to the entire world that he was hers. He wasn't hers though, he was Section's. She could only nod in response.

"_Good night, Caroline."_

She watched him leave with sad eyes. She stared for a long time after the door closed. Slowly she walked into the bathroom on unsteady legs. She climbed into the shower with all her clothes still on and turned the cold water on full blast. She stayed under the cold spray for a long time; the fever aroused in her blood couldn't be doused regardless of how long she stood there shivering.


	19. Chapter 18 Michael and Griess

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT AND SITUATION. DO NOT KEEP READING IF YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO.

**Chapter 18 – Michael and Griess – Rated NC-17 for graphic sexual violence and language **

Griess

He was finally getting his revenge. After the public humiliation of being beaten by a green Valentine recruit, weeks of rehab, and after nearly being cancelled and being placed on probationary status, he was finally going take his revenge against that pretty boy Frenchman.

He had it all planned out. He bribed a friend in surveillance to loop the feed so the powers that be can't see what's he was up to. His buddies that also got beat up by Michael will be stationed as look outs outside and to prevent anyone from interrupting. This time no one will interfere and mess this up for him.

The crotch of his pants tightened at the prospect of violence got him hard. He was going to humiliate that who*re and take what should have been his by right as the senior operative. A sinister grin split his face as he pictured what he planned to do.

Finally he got the signal from his contact that the tape was looping and he crept into the dressing room quietly. He could hear the shower running as he silently crossed the room and took a peak around the wall. Luck was with him as he saw Michael with his back to him. Taking advantage of the cover provided by the running water, he swiftly crossed the room, grabbed Michael's head and slammed it hard against the tile wall.

He grinned with satisfaction as Michael crumbled to the floor, while a streak of bright red blood ran down the shower wall. The who*re laid unmoving on the ground with water pouring over him. Griess turned off the water and unbuttoned his pants as he stared down at the motionless form with malice. He could taste victory and he intends to fully enjoy it.

Michael

The water pounding against his muscles helped ease some of the soreness from the latest punishing combat sessions with Kendo. He had yet to best his erstwhile teacher, but he was starting to get a few countermoves against him. He felt somewhat better that Kendo had moved a little stiffly leaving the training room, making him think he won't be the only one with sore muscles tomorrow.

The door to the dressing room opened and soft footsteps approached the shower area. He ignored the person, as with customary practice for all those who have to share a public shower. He heard the footsteps came closer and hoped the guy would not choose a shower near him. That was his last thought as someone grabbed his head and slammed him into the wall.

Michael slowly became conscious, unable to think clearly with the ringing in his head and the beginning of a major headache. He registered the wet tile floor and the warm blood trickling down his face. It was hard to focus as he blinked to clear the water and blood clouding his vision. He still had no idea how he ended up on the ground.

Suddenly, he realized that someone else was in the shower room with him. The man was behind him where he couldn't see. He lifted his head to turn toward the other guy, which brought a wave of dizziness so severe he almost passed out again. He gingerly laid his head back down, closed his eyes, and waited for the wooziness to pass.

Michael's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of buttons being unfastened. His assailant knelt down behind him and reached out and shoved him down to lie on his stomach. His breath caught in his throat when the man roughly squeezed his buttocks. For a minute he was completely paralyzed, unable to move or even breathe as those rough hands sent his memories racing to one of the darkest time of his life. His attention focused back to the present when the man shoved his fingers into his anus.

He braced his palms on the floor and tried to push up. His assailant grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back, setting off a wave of nausea and dizziness.

"_Where the f**k do you think you're going?"_

Michael froze when he recognized the voice. Griess, of course it was him. Kendo had told him the guy had been given another chance. He hadn't seen him since the attack 6 months ago, but that was no excuse for not keeping an eye out for him. It was stupid of him to let his guard down.

He fought down another wave of nausea as Griess jerked his hair hard. He winced as Griess roughly worked him, trying to gather his strength while keeping the contents of his stomach from spewing out.

"_You like that don't you, you little who*re. I'm going to teach you a lesson for humiliating me like that. When I'm done f**king you, you won't be able to sit for a week."_

The nausea was finally starting to recede, as was the dizziness. Griess let go of his hair to grab his hips and forced him on his hands and knees. He felt the head of Griess' penis nudging the cleft of his buttocks.

Michael thought wryly to himself this was going to hurt. Michael threw his head back, connecting hard with Griess' skull. The impact almost made him pass out again and sent a wave of nausea so strong that he started gagging. He forced himself to spin around to face his attacker.

Griess had let go of Michael with a scream, holding his hands to his nose which was gushing blood. _"You son of a b*tch! You mother f**king who*re!"_

Griess charged him like an enraged bull. He had forgotten his pants were down around his knees, which tripped him and he fell down in a sprawl on the floor. Michael quickly sat on him and hooked his forearm around Griess' windpipe, cutting off his air supply until he went limp.

Michael crawled away from Griess, shaking from the intense pain in his head. He looked up as the door opened and Griess' co-conspirators Cochran and Stevens came in. They stopped abruptly and looked at the scene with wide shocked eyes.

He was in no shape to take out two more assailants. He had to diffuse this situation quickly before the two decided to dispose of him.

"_It's not too late for you to turn back."_

Cochran recovered from his shock quicker to respond: _"What do you mean?"_

"_As far as I'm concerned only one person attacked me. You two are just bystanders who came upon us after the attack."_

"_How do I know you won't rat us out?"_

"_Because I want to live and so do you."_

"_Why can't I just kill you now?"_

"_Because they'll find out it's you and they will cancel you."_

"_How are they going to find out, we took out the surveillance feed."_

That explained why Griess had been so bold to attack him in the middle of Section. He pushed through the mental fog and pain to focus on a solution. _"They'll know from his injuries that Griess was involved. If they tie it to him, they'll tie it to you since you all attacked me last time."_

Stevens had been watching the exchange, rocking nervously on his heels. _"Sh*t he's right Cochran! They're going to know it's us. What do we do?"_

"_Go get help."_

The two looked at each other anxiously before nodding their compliance and left to get help.

* * *

><p><span>Griess<span>

Griess slowly came awake, noticing the throbbing pain in his nose and the soreness to his throat. He opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a chair in the white room. He glanced around the bare walls, the darkened observation room with his fear increasing with each minute. The door creaked open and Elsbeth walked into the room to stand calmly in front of him.

"_Who were your co-conspirators?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_We have already talked to Sopel in surveillance. He's now manning a substation in the Antarctic. I want to know the name of the people keeping watch outside."_

"_You got it all wrong, that fruit attacked me!"_

"_Michael attacked you in the recruit shower area?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What were you doing in the recruit level now that you are an operative?"_

"_Um…visiting friends. I uh needed to use the restroom and that nut job jumped me."_

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_Guess he still held a grudge from the last time we met."_

"_I see. Which friend were you visiting?"_

"_Um…"_

"_We could check the surveillance log up to the moment you entered that locker room. Why don't you save us the trouble?"_

"_Cochran and Stevens."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p><span>Michael<span>

Michael awoke in the med lab feeling better with a headache that was manageable. He noticed immediately that he wasn't alone and looked around until he met the gaze of the older woman from his first day in the Section. Kendo had mentioned her name was Elsbeth and she was second in the chain of command.

"_How do you feel?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_The doctor said you have a concussion and will have to stay under observation overnight. He also said he did not find physical trauma from forced penetration and that you have a clean bill of health."_

He waited for Elsbeth to begin her questioning.

"_Can you tell me what happened?"_

"_I was attacked from behind. After losing consciousness for a moment, I woke up lying on the floor. When I woke up Griess was there."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He attempted to physically assault me, but I managed to incapacitate him."_

"_Was he successful in his initial attack?"_

"_No."_

"_Tell me what happened next."_

"_Cochran and Stevens came in and found Griess unconscious. I told them to go for help, which they did."_

"_Are you aware that they were working in tandem with Griess."_

"_Of course."_

"_How did you convince them to abandon their attack?"_

"_I informed them that Section will trace it back to them and cancel them if they killed me."_

Elsbeth's eye brow crooked up and her eyes lit up with approval. _"Why didn't they just leave you?"_

"_I told them that I would tell Section that Griess was alone in the attack."_

"_And they believed you?"_

"_I told them I wouldn't lie since I want to live."_

"_Why aren't you lying now?"_

"_Because I want to live."_

Elsbeth smiled at his answer. _"We have sent Cochran and Stevens to separate substations and put them on the abeyance list. The surveillance operator had been transferred to a remote location."_

"_What about Griess?"_

"_We have decided that he does not meet Section standards and that he should be cancelled immediately. Would you like to do the honor?"_

_Michael was surprised by the offer. "It's not necessary."_

"_Perhaps, but we offer it just the same."_

"_All right."_

"_When you are feeling better then."_

Elsbeth walked out leaving Michael alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Griess had been trapped in a holding cell for two days with minimal water and small amount of tasteless food shoved through the opening slot at the door. He paced the small room, every moment increasing his agitation.<p>

The door creaked open and two muscular operative entered. He did his best to fight them off, but he was no match for the armed men. They strapped him to the chair in the white room and left him waiting yet again for his fate. He looked up to find Michael entering the room.

"_You!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why risk it all for revenge when I was just defending myself."_

"_Why the he*ll not. It's not like any of us will live a long time here. Might as well take what little pleasure I can find."_

Michael paced around him in a circle. _"You find pleasure in overpowering people and preying on who you consider weak."_

"_Yeah, what about it."_

Michael stopped in front of him with his hands folded. _"I want to thank you for the attack in the gym. It made the higher ups reconsider my role in Section."_

"_No matter what you train for, you're still a filthy f**king who*re!"_

"_Any last word?"_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_After you." _

Michael raised the gun and shot Griess twice in the head. He looked down at this piece of human garbage and wondered at the type of organization that would recruit someone like that. He watched the blood slowly trickle down from the bullet holes as a thought resonated through him. What kind of person was he that he fits into the type of organization that would recruit rapists and murderers?


	20. Chapter 19 Schmidt and Percy

**Chapter 19 – Schmidt and Percy – Rated R for language **

"_Hey, Percy."_

"_Hello."_

"_Anything new happened while I was down?"_

"_Well nothing much unless you count Griess getting cancelled, Cochran and Stevens being placed in abeyance, and Sopel being sent to a remote substation."_

"_Sh*t, what happened?"_

"_Griess decided to get some pay back from that recruit, Michael."_

"_Since Griess got cancelled I guess he got his wish?"_

"_Nah. Michael knocked him out."_

"_How were the others involved?"_

"_Griess got Sopel to knock out the surveillance feed and had Cochran and Stevens guard the door when he went after Michael."_

"_He must have been f**king crazy to challenge Michael."_

"_Well he didn't exactly challenge him."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Griess ambushed Michael in the shower."_

"_Holy sh*t!"_

"_I heard he managed to knock Michael out for a while since he's in the med lab with a cracked skull."_

"_How did Michael get away?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is he somehow knocked Griess out and got Cochran and Stevens to go get help."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, not the brightest bulbs those two."_

"_No sh*t."_

"_You should have seen Kendo though, he looked like he was ready to crack skulls and tear Griess from limb to limb."_

"_Kendo? I never even heard that man raise his voice even once."_

"_Yeah, he was pissed that someone ambushed his prized pupil. It's a good thing Elsbeth was the one to interrogate Griess instead of Kendo."_

"_Can't say I'll miss that crazy mother f*ker."_

"_No kidding. Good riddance."_


	21. Chapter 20 Michael

**Chapter 20 – Michael **

1900

Elsbeth: _"We have decided that he does not meet Section standards and that he should be cancelled immediately. Would you like to do the honor?"_

_Michael was surprised by the offer. "It's not necessary."_

"_Perhaps, but we offer it just the same."_

"_All right."_

"_When you are feeling better then."_

Elsbeth walked out, leaving Michael alone with his thoughts.

2030

"_Hello, Michael."_

He had just been drifting into sleep when he was woken by Kendo. His trainer was standing at the end of his bed looking strangely ill at ease. He kept shifting balance and fidgeting with his clothes, the bed sheets, and his hair. It was the first time Kendo had seemed out of his element.

"_Hello."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_The doctor said you have a fractured skull and a concussion, but you should be fine soon."_

"_Yes."_

"_I'll restructure your training schedule to reduce physical excursion while you are recovering."_

"_Thank you."_

Kendo became silent, nervously pulling at his jacket as he looked around the room avoiding eye contact. Finally, he cleared his throat and met his gaze.

"_Michael, I want to apologize. I recommended against Griess' cancellation after the initial attack months ago. It was a bad judgment call and I deeply regret it."_

"_I understand."_

Kendo looked taken aback and his response.

"_You had no way of knowing Griess would attack me again."_

"_I should have known."_

"_It's not your fault."_

Kendo opened his mouth as if to argue, but stopped at a look from Michael. He nodded, accepting Michael's forgiveness.

"_Good work on disabling an opponent while injured."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I'll let you get back to rest then."_

2140

Michael awoke to someone running their fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes to find Caroline who was seated on the edge of his bed looking tearful. She gave him a tremulous smile that didn't cover the sadness in her eyes.

"_How are you feeling, Michael?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure? Are you in any pain? Do you need me to get the doctor?"_

Her rapid fire questions were giving him a headache. _"No, I'm fine."_

She bit her lips in uncertainty. _"Do you need to talk about the attack?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Um…what Griess did to you."_

"_He didn't succeed."_

"_I know, but it must have brought back unpleasant memories."_

"_I don't want to talk about it, Caroline."_

"_Oh okay, but if you ever need to talk about it, you can always come to me."_

"_Okay."_

She fussily straightened his sheets and seemed to be making herself at home on his bed. She was also running her hand along his arm. He wasn't sure if she even realized she was touching him. The last thing he wanted right now was to be touched, especially by someone whose interest was sexual.

"_I'm really tired right now."_

"_Oh! I'll let you sleep then. Goodnight, Michael."_

"_Goodnight."_

2350

This time he was awakened when Jurgen rudely pinned his arms down to the bed. He opened his eyes to find his trainer's face within inches of his, eyes gleaming with rancor. He tried to pull his arms loose, but he was in no shape at that moment to take him on.

"_What have I been teaching you? You have to stay vigilant at all time! Letting your guard down is a guaranteed way to get yourself killed."_

"_Yes."_

Jurgen released his arms with a grunt of disgust. He stepped back and crossed his arms and glared at him.

"_You got anything to say for yourself?"_

"_No."_

"_It's too bad your attacker didn't take you out to save us all the trouble if you're going to be this stupid."_

"_It won't happen again."_

"_You got that right. I don't want to waste my time training a walking dead man."_

Michael kept silent knowing that was the best response to Jurgen's rant.

Jurgen snarled: _"I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep."_

He watched his trainer leave without a backwards glance. Sleep eluded him for a long time after that visit.

0630

Michael looked up as the door to the med lab opened. Smitty walked in along with Dusty and gave him a big grin.

Smitty: _"Hey kid, how are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_You don't look fine."_

Smitty studied the heavy white bandage wrapped around Michael's head and the spectacular black eyes he was developing. He shook his head in disbelieve that Michael was even awake after the ordeal he just had.

Dusty: _"Hi, Michael."_

"_Hi."_

"_Are they treating you all right in here? Do you need anything?"_

"_I'm okay."_

"_Are you sure? I can bring sneak in a portable DVD player and I'm sure Smitty can hook you up with some liquor."_

"_I don't think alcohol would mix well with the medication."_

"_Oh yeah good point."_

Smitty: _"Listen kid; just let me know if you need anything, or somebody to talk to."_

Dusty: _"Me too."_

"_Thank you."_

A nurse came in with a food tray then, cutting their visit short. Dusty awkwardly patted his arm and Smitty good naturedly whacked him in the shoulder. The impact sent his head reeling again and he blinked to clear his vision. Dusty was chewing Smitty out for his carelessness.

Dusty: _"You idiot. Michael has a head injury. What are you doing smacking him like that."_

"_Oh sh*t! Sorry Michael!"_

"_I'll be fine."_

Dusty: _"Let's get out of here before you do anymore damage."_

Smitty called out his apology again as Dusty shoved him out the door.

0800

Michael was surprised by a visit by Clive and another recruit who took part in the botched mission months ago. While they have been on friendly terms since the mission, it wasn't as if they hung out together.

Clive: _"Hi, Michael. How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine."_

Clive: _"Need anything? It could get pretty boring in here. I think I have a few magazines hidden away I can loan you."_

Chris another recruit snorted: _"You mean porno magazines, Clive."_

Clive:_ "I mean other types of magazines. I'm sure if Michael is lonely in here one of two of the nurses would love to keep him company."_

Michael blinked at hearing this news. _"I don't need anything."_

Clive: _"Sorry about the head injury, although we're glad you took Griess and his lackeys out. They were a pain in the as*s."_

Chris: _"Have they told you what's going to happen to them?"_

"_Griess will be cancelled and Cochran and Stevens have been put on abeyance."_

Chris: _"Good. That's one less thing we have to worry about in here."_

"_You were worried?"_

Chris: _"Yeah those guys were like school ground bullies. You can't trust them to watch your back when you're out on a mission."_

"_Did they ever sabotage a mission?"_

Chris: _"Nothing that brazen yet, but it was only a matter of time."_

Clive: _"Thanks to you."_

Chris: _"We'll leave and let you get some rest. Bye."_

"_Goodbye."_

1030

Michael was trying to think of a diplomatic way to dissuade a nurse who had been flirting shamelessly when the door opened and Adam walked in.

"_Whoa! Didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later."_

"_Adam, wait."_

Adam ambled up to the bed with a sh*t eating grin on his face. He watched the nurse hurried out of the room, turned toward him while making a wolf whistle and wagging his eye brows suggestively.

"_You've been here one night and already got all the pretty nurses eating out of your hands, while I was here a whole two weeks and nada, not a date, not even a get well kiss."_

"_Did you ask for a kiss?"_

"_Well I had a bunch of boo-boo's I was hoping they'd kiss and make better."_

"_And why are you surprised they didn't respond well?"_

"_It's just the way I work it. It'll work out for me one day, I swear. Not everyone is attracted to suave Frenchmen."_

As if disproving Adam's statement, another nurse came in to 'check on him' and in the process brushing her ample breasts against his arm. They both watched the nurse leave, swaying her hips with exaggeration with every step.

"_Okay, obviously everyone in Section is attracted to a smooth talking Frenchman. Just wait for when I get to leave here. They'll be swarming over me then."_

"_Sure."_

"_Sorry I wasn't here earlier, but I was trying to score some contraband. Look what I got, Ta-Da!"_

With flourish, Adam whips out a package he had hidden behind his back. It was a box with a picture of a magnifying glass on it.

"_What is it?"_

"_It's Clue!"_

"_What?"_

"_Clue! You know a board game."_

At Michael's blank look, Adam pressed on with a pleading tone: _"You never heard of it? How could you not know it? Everyone knows this game. Wait do they not have this game where you're from?"_

"_No, but I don't normally play games."_

"_Oh come on, Michael. You'll love it I promise!"_

Adam looked at him with a hopeful look on his face. At Michael's continued silence, his grin fell and he put on his most pitiful woeful expression. _"Come on, Michael. It took me forever to get it and no one would play with me. Why Clive called me an idiot American when I asked."_

"_I'm sure he didn't call you that."_

"_He sure did! Well he said it with a smile on his face, but he definitely called me an idiot American."_

"_Basically he stated the obvious."_

"_What?"_ Adam cracked up, doubling over in laughter. _"Oh boy, did that head injury mess you up or what? I swear you just cracked a joke. Who knew all we needed to lighten you up is to hit you over the head. I'll have to remember for next time when you get too serious again."_

"_Right."_

"_Now, now don't get serious already. I don't think the nurses would like it if I hit you over the head when you already have a cracked skull."_

"_The nurses aren't the one you have to worry about."_

Adam held his hands up in surrender: _"Okay, okay I promise I won't beat you up."_

"_I'm not making that promise."_

Adam started laughing again: _"There you go again, making another joke! I must be rubbing off on you."_

"_Who said that was a joke?"_

"_Don't be like that. Now are you going to play a game with me?"_

"_I don't even know how to play it."_

"_It's easy, you find out who gets killed, by what weapon, in what room, and by whom."_

At Michael's quizzical look Adam explained: _"It's a murder mystery game."_

"_Fine. Adam, strangulation by an IV line, in med lab, by me."_

"_Oh you're on a roll now! Keep the jokes coming."_

"_Again, who said I'm joking."_


	22. Chapter 21 Elsbeth

**Chapter 21 – Elsbeth **

Elsbeth reviewed Michael's 9 month evaluations and shook her head in disbelief. His numbers were better than most seasoned field operatives with years of experience. Originally, Michael was supposed to be trained in all the areas to find the field he had the most aptitude with. However, his proficiency level was extremely high in all training areas. Section will have a hard time narrowing it down when the time comes for his final evaluation.

Training area – Field operations: 99.8% proficiency level  
>- Hand to hand combat – training by Kendo and Jurgen<br>- Marksmanship – training by Smitty  
>- Weapons – training by Smitty<br>- COMM equipments – training by Dusty  
>- Transport – training by Jurgen<br>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.  
>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.<p>

Training area – Tactical operations: 99.6% proficiency level  
>- Tactical oversight – training by Kendo<br>- Mission profile review – training by Kendo  
>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.<br>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.

Training area – Strategic planning: 99.7% proficiency level  
>- Data Retrieval and Verification (DRV) – training by Jurgen<br>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.  
>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.<p>

Training area – Valentine operations: 98% proficiency level  
>- Languages – training by Caroline<br>- Etiquette – training by Caroline  
>- Seduction techniques – training by Caroline<br>- Field mechanics – pending training  
>Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.<br>Recommendation: Commence field mechanics training.

Training area – Profiling: 99.2% proficiency level  
>Training by Kendo<br>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.  
>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.<p>

Training area – Munitions: 99.5% proficiency level  
>Training by Smitty<br>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.  
>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.<p>

Training area – Communications: 99.4% proficiency level  
>- Programming – training by Dusty<br>- Data retrieval – training by Dusty  
>- Simulation generation – training by Dusty<br>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.  
>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.<p>

Training area – Psychological operations: 99.1% proficiency level  
>Training by Jurgen<br>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.  
>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.<p>

Training area – Housekeeping: 99% proficiency level  
>Training by Jurgen<br>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.  
>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.<p>

Training area – Interrogation tactics: 99.7% proficiency level  
>Training by Kendo<br>Assessment: Exceed full operative status field proficiency.  
>Recommendation: Promote to probationary field operative.<p>

Michael was excelling in all technical areas. There had been concerns in the beginning of how isolated he was and how that might impact his ability to lead other operatives. Those concerns have diminished over the last few months.

Michael's been garnering respect by fellow recruits and from field operatives due to his actions to save his team during a failed mission. The level of approval has only increased since he fought off the attempted ambush by Griess.

Elsbeth sent communiqués to Kendo and Jurgen to proceed with the recommendation to promote Michael to probationary field status. She further advised Michael only work on missions' lead by the two for now. She made the notation in his file while she waited for Caroline to arrive.

The door swung open as she finished updating his record. Caroline walked in looking nervous.

"_Good morning, Caroline. Please have a seat."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I have reviewed Michael's training records. You are recommending accelerating his training and commencing instructions in field mechanics?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think it prudent to start so soon after his recent attack?"_

"_He's at the point where he could be promoted to full operative status for light seduction scenario. He will need more intensive training for complete Valentine status."_

"_I agree. Who do you have in mind for his training? Sean has already expressed an interest in providing further training after helping with Michael's trial."_

Caroline looked upset at the suggestion and shook her head vehemently. _"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Sean doesn't have the self-discipline to be a trainer, especially not of Michael."_

"_I agree. Who do you propose instead?"_

"_Bruce, a level 3 Valentine ops."_

"_A wise choice. You may proceed to develop the training schedule with Bruce."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I do have some concern Caroline with your participation with Michael's training."_

Caroline had been getting up from the chair when Elsbeth spoke. She sat down slowly and looked at her with wide anxious eyes.

"_What are you concerned about?"_

"_I have reviewed surveillance feed from your training sessions and it's obvious that you are extremely affected by Michael."_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure you do not wish to rush Michael's training in order to get close to him?"_

"_Michael has maxed out on his training. This is the logical next step."_

"_What about your attachment to Michael?"_

"_It's under control."_

"_You might become even more attached once his training is intensified. Would it not be a better course of action to assign another operative for that training?"_

"_No I don't think so."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I believe Michael might have that effect on most operatives."_

Elsbeth assessed Caroline closely. The operative looked composed but resolute. She might have a point that another operative might be any better. At least Caroline had proven to have sufficient self control not to let her desires get the better of her.

"_Alright. You may initiate his training. That will be out."_

"_Thank you."_

Elsbeth watched Caroline leave and made a note in Michael's files to keep a closer watch on the trainer.


	23. Chapter 22 Percy and Schmidt

**Chapter 22 – Percy and Schmidt – Rated R for language**

"_Did you hear? Michael's been promoted to probationary field status."_

"_That's quick. How long has he been here, a year?"_

"_9 months."_

"_Holy sh*t! He's been here less than a year?"_

"_Yeah. He's being put on missions led by Kendo or Jurgen. They usually have him on point."_

"_How's he doing?"_

"_Sensational. There were some grumblings from the active field ops, but after seeing him in action, they stopped talking."_

"_That good huh?"_

"_He's f**king awesome at it. He could give Kendo a run for his money."_

"_Sh*t!"_

"_Give him a few more years; he'd probably start ordering us around."_

"_At this rate, probably by the end of the year!"_

"_You're probably right."_


	24. Chapter 23 Caroline

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT AND SITUATION. DO NOT KEEP READING IF YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO.

**Chapter 23 - Caroline – Rated NC-17 **

The candle sticks were burnt halfway down, its flickering lights casting shadows around the room and on the bed. The light danced across the two entwined figures, bathing the naked bodies in a warm glow. The amber light played off the red tresses of the woman, who shook her head from side to side in ecstasy. That same light set off the auburn locks of the man bent down toward the woman, caressing those curls as the woman buries her hand into his hair.

"_Yes, Michael!"_

Caroline could barely string together a coherent thought as Michael's tongue found yet another sensitive spot. Her entire body was humming, completely attuned to the attention paid by this man, the one she had been craving for months. She gasped as Michael's tongue dip into the hollows between her spread thighs, setting off a firestorm of sensations.

She grabbed a fist full of sheets as that skilled tongue toyed with the responsive nub; each lick pushing her closer and closer to release. Michael drew back slightly and blew gently over her over sensitized core. She tightened the grip in his silky curls, demanding his touch as she used her legs, which was draped over his shoulders to pull him closer. He rubbed his stubbles lightly against her sensitive folds, the friction driving her wild.

"_Michael!"_

Hearing the snarl in her voice, he obliged by sucking her core hard, sending her over the edge into blissful oblivion. Her body was still shaking from the orgasm when Michael dipped his head lower to lick her wet walls with his talented tongue. Her hips jerked with each firm stroke, as he ruthlessly took her up and over the peak again before she could fully recover from her last shattering orgasm.

"_Please, please, please…"_

She was begging, not knowing if she was begging him to continue, to let her recover, or to take her all over again. All she could focus on was that insatiable need, a need to be closer to this man. She was still shuddering, her entire body shaking from the explosive orgasm as Michael unhooked her legs from his shoulders and prowl up her body gracefully.

He tilted her hips up as he guided himself into her. She held her breath as the broad head penetrated her, stretching her exquisitely. Her core was a mass of exposed nerves as he pushed that impossibly thick shaft deep inside. Her body exploded again before he finished that initial stroke.

Her senses were overwhelmed by the silky texture of his hair, his spicy scent that was incredibly addictive, and at the feel of him stretching her fully. She looked up to meet his beautiful eyes, glistening in the candlelight, mysterious and unreadable. His lashes fluttered down to shield his thoughts from her and claim her lips in a drugging kiss.

She gasped against those sensuous lips as he slowly stroked, each thrust deeper than the next. The edge of her vision receded until only Michael existed; only he mattered. He shifted position to thrust even deeper, the broad head of his shaft hitting deep against her most sensitive core. She clutched Michael's broad shoulders, digging her nails into him, as he quickened his strokes. She was spiraling out of control as his thrusts grew exquisitely rougher. That broad head hit deep inside her core several times until she jerked in rapture of a glorious release. The last thing she noticed before blacking out was Michael trembling from his own release and the sound of her scream of bliss.

Caroline slowly woke up, feeling happier than she's ever felt in her entire life. Her body was pleasantly sore with a heavy lassitude after the explosive orgasms. She was wrapped up in Michael's arms, surrounded by his intoxicating scent. Her body still trembled from aftershocks, which wasn't helped as Michael's hand circled her shoulder soothingly.

She looked up at Michael who was staring blankly up at the ceiling. She laid her head back down wanting to prolong this moment and to pretend that her lover was in her bed voluntarily and not because he was ordered to. Unbidden tears filled her eyes at the thought, replacing the happiness she was enveloped in.

"_Caroline? Are you all right?"_

She should have known her momentary melancholy would be noticed by Michael. She blinked back her tears and gave him a smile. _"I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Thank you."_

He looked at her with unreadable eyes, studying her face carefully. _"Would you like me to leave?"_

"_No. Not yet please. Can you just hold me a little longer?"_

"_Of course."_

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his smooth muscular chest. She remembered what Elsbeth had warned her about once she proceeded down this path.

"_You might become even more attached once his training is intensified"_

She knew now that Michael was permanently etched into her being and she would never be able to get him out of her system, from her heart. When the time came for him to complete his training and start serving as a Valentine operative, pieces of her would slowly die until nothing would be left. She also knew she wouldn't trade this moment, this feeling of completeness wrapped in his arms for any reason.


	25. Chapter 24 Michael

**Chapter 24 – Michael (Rated R for language)**

The party was in full swing by the time Michael got back from the mission. A number of recruits and a few operatives were gathered around Adam in the mess hall. The group was cheering Adam on as he did downed an Irish Car Bomb. Adam slammed the empty glass on the table and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Adam: _"I made that my b*tch! Who's next? Clive! Have another one!"_

Clive: _"I already did 6!"_

Adam: _"I don't care, it's my party and you have to do what I say."_

Clive: _"Oh alright. Cheers!"_ Clive chugged the glass and grimaced as the group laughed.

Adam looked around for his next victim and saw Michael near the door. He beamed mischievously: _"Michael! Your turn!"_

"_No thank you."_

Adam: _"I don't want to hear it. You're going to get drunk with me. Chris, make Michael a car bomb."_

Michael looked over to Chris who gave him a questioning look. _"One drink."_

Adam: _"Hell yeah!"_

Chris put a tall glass of beer and the shot glass. Michael dropped the shot into the glass and gulped down the concoction. The group cheered when he finished the glass and slammed it on the table. _"God that's awful! How can you drink this stuff?"_

They laughed as Adam clapped a hand on Michael's shoulder. _"You don't drink it for the taste. You drink to get wasted. Am I right gang?"_

The group cheered in response. Adam: _"Another round for everyone!"_

Michael turned down the beer Adam tried to hand him. He shook his head at Adam who was giving him his best pitiful expression.

Adam: _"Come on! I survived my final evaluation and now I want to get sh*t faced!"_

"_Go ahead."_

Adam: _"It's no fun drinking alone!"_

He quirked his eye brow at that statement and gestured around the room at the room full of intoxicated people. _"You have plenty of people drinking with you."_

Adam: _"You should loosen up! Get drunk; hook up with some fine ladies. Speaking of ladies, why aren't there any here? Hey, I thought you're supposed to get them."_

"_Was I?"_

Adam: _"Yeah! You don't think any of us can attract the fine honeys."_

Clive: _"Hey speak for yourself!"_

Adam: _"I don't see any women here do you?"_

Clive looked around the room and shook his head. _"So now that you can go outside of Section, you don't have any more excuses when you strike out."_

Adam: _"Oh I won't be striking out. Michael's been telling me some trick of the trade. I'll be beating them off with a stick."_

A few recruits looked at Michael in interest. Clive: _"What have you been telling him?"_

"_I told him to do the opposite of what he wants to do."_

Clive doubled over in laughter, while Adam protested: _"Hey!"_

Christ passed another drink to Adam: _"Here, drown your sorrow in that."_

Adam shrugged and downed the drink. He slammed the glass down and belched loudly. _"Another round!"_

* * *

><p>It was difficult hauling a drunk, uncoordinated Adam down to his Section quarters, made even more so since Adam kept hitting on every woman he came across. It didn't help that Adam outweighed him by 40 pounds, was 2 inches taller, and with two left feet. They finally got to Adam's room and he dropped down to the bed like a log.<p>

"_You okay? Do you need some water, a trash can?"_

"_I's good. Hey did you have fun?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good. Good."_

"_Did you need anything?"_

"_Um…water...yeah."_

Michael got him a glass of water from the restroom as well as the trash basket. He handed the glass to Adam who looked at it like he didn't know what do to with it.

"_I'll let you get some rest. Good night."_

"_Wait, Michael."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you believe that I'll get to live outside of Section? I can't believe it's been two years."_

"_That should be nice."_

"_Hey, just let me know if you want me to bring you anything from the outside. You know beer, cigarettes, porno mags, hookers?" The last was said with a mischievous grin and a wink._

"_No thanks."_

"_Don't worry; you'll get to see my ugly mug plenty even if I'm no longer a recruit. Heck we'd probably be on missions together."_

"_That would be nice. Get some rest."_

"_Wait, don't go!"_

Michael turned around and found to his shock Adam crying. _"What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to be alone. Every time I close my eyes I see them again."_

"_Who?"_

"_The people I killed tonight as part of the mission."_

"_Tell me about it."_

Adam wept as he described his final test. He had been sent in to retrieve a computer disc from a weapons procurer. What Section didn't tell him was that the man hadn't been alone, but with two hookers. His order had been to obtain the disc and eliminate the target. Since he couldn't leave witnesses he had to cancel the collaterals as well.

"_I can't get their screams out of my mind. One of the girl looked just like my sister. I almost couldn't pull the trigger. The only reason I did it is because I didn't want to die."_

"_That's all you can do here in Section, to survive."_

"_That's no way to live."_

"_No, it's not."_

Adam's sobs have subsided, but he still looked like a wreck with blood shot eyes and dripping nose. Michael handed him some tissues and some more water.

"_Will you stay until after I've fallen asleep?"_

"_Alright."_

"_Thank you."_

Adam curled up in a ball on top of the bed, looking like an overgrown lost boy. He thought pensively about the happy façade Adam had put on during the party. Behind that cheerful exterior Adam had been hiding a river of pain. It was a mask he had perfected so well that no one had once thought there would be pain lurking underneath. Michael kept watch long after Adam's choppy breathing soothed and he started snoring.


	26. Chapter 25 Michael, Schmidt and Percy

**Chapter 25 – Michael, Schmidt, and Percy – Rated R for language **

Smitty: _"Hey Michael I got your panel ready."_

Michael: _"Thank you."_

Smitty: _"Say, have you met these two clowns yet? Percy works in DRV and Schmidt is a field ops."_

"_Nice to meet you."_ Michael sized up the two men introduced by Smitty. Percy reminded him of Dusty with his glasses, small frame, and studious demeanor. Without being told Michael would have known Schmidt was a field operative. He was tall and muscular with a dead-eye look from seeing and killing too much. Both operatives were staring at him with avid interest.

Schmidt: _"Hi. I think we'll be working together on the upcoming Klondo mission."_

Michael: _"I believe so."_

Schmidt: _"I was wondering when we'd get to work on a mission together."_

Michael: _"You were?"_

Schmidt: _"Yeah, Percy and I have been keeping up with your progress in Section."_

All three of them looked at Schmidt, who became flushed with embarrassment. _"I don't mean that in a creepy way, Michael. I just mean that you're an unusual case."_

At Michael's blank look, Schmidt started tugging at the collar of his shirt clearing his throat. _"I mean unusual in a good way, not a bad way."_

Percy cut off Schmidt's back peddling: _"Shut up, Schmidt. Sorry for my awkward friend here. He doesn't tend to think before speaking."_

Michael: _"It's all right."_ To Smitty: _"Thank you."_

The three watched Michael walked away. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Percy thumped Schmidt in the back: _"Nice going a*ss hole."_

Schmidt: _"You don't think I pissed him off do you? F**k I have to go on a mission with him now. Think he's going to cancel me while we're out there?"_

Smitty: _"Nah, he wouldn't do that. I think he thought you were weird in a harmless way."_

Schmidt: _"Are you sure? You don't think he's mad?"_

Smitty: _"Let's just say you won't be best buds in the future."_

Percy: _"Good luck on the mission."_

Schmidt: _"Shut your trap sh*t head."_

Percy: _"Can I have your porn collection if you don't get back?"_

Schmidt: _"You can have my foot up your as*s when I get back."_

Percy: _"If you get back."_

Schmidt flipped him the bird as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Percy: <em>"Hey you're back in one piece."<em>

Schmidt: _"Thanks to Michael."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I got pinned down by enemy fire during the mission. Michael took out a bunch of terrorists and covered my retreat."_

"_Guess he wasn't mad after all."_

"_I tried thanking him afterwards and you know what he said?"_

"_What?"_

"_He asked for what."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yeah, I told him thanks for saving my life and he said he's just doing his job."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_I still say it's best to stay on his good side, but that is one cool customer."_

"_That's a good idea."_

"_I'll tell you another thing; I wouldn't mind being on his team again since he is all business and I'll have a better shot of making it out alive."_


	27. Chapter 26 Michael

**Chapter 26 – Michael **

"_Hey, Michael."_

He switched the gun safety on the on position before turning to find Adam walking toward him in the shooting range. He hadn't seen Adam since he moved outside of Section weeks ago. As far as he could find from Dusty, Adam hadn't been called in since.

"_Hi, Adam. Did they call you in?"_

"_Yeah. Briefing is in 20 minutes. Thought I'd visit some sad sack recruits while I'm here."_

"_How are you liking life on the outside?"_

"_It's great! I get to stay up as late as I want, entertain the ladies if I so choose, and drink as much as I want. In fact, I'm still drunk right now."_

"_No you're not."_

"_I kid you not! I had to go to medical and get some IV fluid to flush it out of my system."_

"_You know that goes on your permanent record."_

"_What they going to do, put me in AA?"_

"_Or they can cancel you."_

"_We're all going to die someday, might as well enjoy it while we can."_

Adam sounded decided more down than his normal upbeat self. It seemed time away had not cure the melancholy from his last mission.

"_Do you need to talk?"_

"_Me? I'm just peachy! I can't wait until you get out of this joint. We'll go get plastered big time." Adam said this with his usual exuberance. _

Since he witnessed Adam's breakdown after his last mission due to his guilt from cancelling collaterals, he had learned to see behind the façade that Adam presented to the world. He could see that there were some cracks to that veneer. He could also see from the redness in his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping well.

"_I'm serious. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."_

For a moment, Adam drops his guard revealing the torment wrapped around him. The moment passed and Adam thumped Michael in the shoulder good-naturedly: _"Another time. I have to get to the briefing. I'll bring the Clue game next time I come."_

At seeing the look Michael gave him, Adam protested: _"Oh you know you loved it! You won 5 times!"_

"_That's because you don't think it through. It's really an idiotic no-brainer kind of game."_

Adam clutched his heart in mock pain: _"Oh no you didn't just mock my game! That's it; I'm challenging you to a rematch. Winner takes all!"_

"_Not going to happen."_

"_Don't you want to know what we're playing for?"_

"_Don't need to know, I'm not playing that game again. Go bother Clive."_

"_Clive told me he'd shove that game where the sun doesn't shine."_

"_I'm with him on that one."_

"_Why do I have to be surrounded by snooty Europeans?"_

"_Maybe because you're in Europe? Don't you have a briefing to go to?"_

"_I'm going! I'm going! See you later, Michael."_

"_Goodbye."_


	28. Chapter 27 Caroline

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT AND SITUATION. DO NOT KEEP READING IF YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO.

**Chapter 27 – Caroline – Rated NC-17 **

"_Caroline, come in."_

"_You wanted to see me, Elsbeth?"_

"_Yes, I've been reviewing Michael's 12 month performance evaluation. He's been getting high marks on all his fields while on probationary status. The one missing piece is his Valentine capabilities. I would like to go over his evaluation with you."_

"_As you wish."_

"_I see both you and Bruce gave him high marks on his training. Where you two differ, however, is that Bruce believes Michael is fully capable of early promotion to probationary status, while you are not recommending that. Why is that?"_

"_Michael's capable of performing the mechanics of Valentine seduction. I'm not quite as sure if he would be emotionally capable of handling callous seductions."_

"_Are you sure you're not purposely holding him back, because you don't wish to share him?"_

Caroline's eyes flashed with anger as she protested: _"I already share him with plenty of others."_ Realizing her error, she grew quiet.

"I like to show you something."

Elsbeth turned to the computer monitor and started the video. It showed Caroline and Michael entwined in bed. The candle light illuminated every emotion on the woman's face as her lover intimately kissed her. Her arousal and desperation showed in the way she clutched the sheets, tossed her head on the pillow, and ardent grasp of the man's hair.

Caroline cringed at the ardor revealed in her voice on the tape._ "Yes, Michael!"_ She shifted uncomfortably as the tape showed her bucking her hips toward her lover's mouth as she pulled him closer using her legs and hands as leverage.

"_Michael!"_

The tape revealed her in the throes of orgasm, her entire body shaking, her mouth wide open in a wordless scream. Michael was holding her bucking hips as he continued his intimate caress sending her into another hard hitting orgasm.

"_Please, please, please…"_

Caroline winced at the pleading words coming out of the woman's mouth. She studiously avoided meeting Elsbeth's eyes, afraid to see what was there. She couldn't tear her eyes from the figures on the bed, most especially the beautiful muscular back of Michael. She watched the graceful way he prowled up her body. The sound of her scream of release accompanying his initial thrust made her shiver with delight at the many memories of what it felt like to be possessed by Michael.

She was mesmerized as she watched his spectacular butt flex with each deep thrust. Michael shifted position on the tape to more fully take the woman quivery beneath him. Her breath quickened as she watched Michael increased the pace, his muscular backside bunching and flexing with every move. Caroline closed her eyes as she heard her own scream of release knowing that she actually passed out from the pleasure.

She opened her eyes to watch Michael carefully extricate himself from her embrace to roll onto his back. His breathing was more labored than usual, which he slowed down methodically. He pulled the sheets over them both and laid there quietly staring up at the ceiling. She watched as the woman roll over to get closer to Michael. He wrapped his arm around her and waiting for her to fully wakens. The tape doesn't miss the tears in the woman's eyes once she woke up, nor the sorrow on her face.

"_Caroline? Are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Thank you."_

"_Would you like me to leave?"_

"_No. Not yet please. Can you just hold me a little longer?"_

"_Of course."_

The woman laid her head back down on Michael's muscular chest, smiling slightly with melancholy.

Elsbeth stopped the tape and addressed her: _"Since that was the surveillance feed from your initial session, and subsequent sessions are equally and sometimes more passionate than this, do you understand my doubt about your recommendation?"_

"_Like I said, there's no doubt as to Michael's performance. There is doubt as to whether he could handle the emotional ramifications."_

"_I think it is you who cannot handle the situation."_

Caroline grudgingly agreed: "Perhaps that's true." She hastily added: _"That's doesn't mean I'm wrong about his emotional state."_

"_For all intent or purpose, Michael has been performing in Valentine mode with you for months now. I think he's fully capable of taking on a more demanding role for Section."_

Knowing she had lost the battle, she could only go along with Section's plans. _"If you wish, Elsbeth. I would like to request that I stay on as a mentor for Michael for any upcoming Valentine mission."_

"_Will that be too hard on you, Caroline?"_

It will be absolute torture seeing Michael with another person, but she genuinely love and care for him and didn't want to see him hurt. _"I will manage."_

"_Alright. I'm clearing Michael for full Valentine operations on a probationary status. You may go."_

"_Thank you."_

Caroline walked to the nearest restroom and promptly threw up. She dropped down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She has always known Michael wasn't hers to keep, but she had been counting on having more time to spend with him. Having him snatched away in the blink of the eye was completely destroying her. Soon there will be nothing left of her, but eternal longing and regret.


	29. Chapter 28 Michael

**Chapter 28 - Michael **

Michael took a seat at the briefing table in the center of the Section and surveyed the personnel for the mission. Jurgen was seated at the center of the table staring stoically ahead. Seated on either sides of Jurgen were operatives he had yet to meet. Smitty and Dusty, seated at the opposite end of the table gave him smiles of acknowledgement. Caroline sat down next to him, brushing against him as she got settled while giving him a tremulous smile. He looked up as Operations entered the room followed by Elsbeth.

Operations was a slender woman in her late 50s with prematurely gray hair and flinty eyes that missed nothing. She began speaking as soon as she got to the table.

Operations: _"Two days ago we intercepted a communications between Crystal Sky and a courier who was peddling sensitive intel that would be damaging to several government organizations. Upon questioning, the courier revealed that he was acting on behalf of a high ranking diplomat based in Belgium by the name of Emilio Krushev. We believe Krushev has obtained several high security documents using his current position. Since his diplomatic immunity makes him untouchable by the local government, they have asked us to step in."_

Jurgen: _"Do you want us to pick him up?"_

Operations: _"Yes, but first we must obtained the electronic files from his computer, which is secured by key codes and voice identification. In addition, his property is highly fortified with up to 20 guards and behind electrified fencing. Even worse, Krushev carries a device on his person at all times, which when activated, will send the damaging intel to every major newspaper in Europe."_

Smitty: _"Why can't we just get the guy and take that device off of him?"_

Elsbeth: _"The files are set up to distribute if the codes are not reset every day. If we take Krushev without obtaining the files and he doesn't cooperate in time, the damaging intel will be leaked."_

Operations: _"We have to work this from the inside. Fortunately, Krushev has a daughter at the university. Michael will get close to the daughter in order to get access to Krushev's home. Jurgen will be team leader, and Caroline will provide tactical support. Further information will be provided on your panel. You're dismissed."_

Operatives got up and left the table after the briefing. Dusty gave him a thumb up while Smitty gave him a lascivious wink. As he got up to leave, Caroline placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

Caroline: _"Michael, wait."_

Jurgen: _"Michael, come in to my office for a minute."_

The two trainers stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, fighting for dominance. Caroline caved in first and gave him a timid smile before leaving the area. He followed Jurgen to his office where he stood in front of the desk, waiting for further instructions.

Jurgen: _"You will be posing as a university student. As such Section has set up an apartment close to the campus. The girl's name is Sophia and she works at a bookstore off campus. You will meet her there, where I'm sure you'll be at your charming best and sweep her off her feet."_

The last part was said with typical venom and acrimony. His erstwhile trainer continued: _"The goal isn't a onetime seduction. You will have to keep her interest long enough and get her to fall in love with you in order for her to bring you to her family home. Think you can handle it?"_

"_Of course."_

Jurgen glared at him: _"Whatever it takes. You can leave."_


	30. Chapter 29 Sophia

**Chapter 29 – Sophia **

Sophia was counting down the minutes until she gets off work. It's been a long and boring shift with nothing much to keep her occupied. She still has to write a paper and read a few chapters for the next day's class when she gets home. She finished sorting through the books and checked her watch again, 20 more minutes until she gets off work.

Her co-worker Meredith was lounging back in her seat at the cash register, snapping her gum and reading a magazine. All of the sudden, Meredith snapped to attention, sitting straight up while looking at the door. She whispered excitedly to her: _"Hey, dream boat 1 O'clock!"_

She looked up to see what the fuss was about and widened her eyes at the sight. A tall young man had just walked in wearing a leather jacket over a flannel shirt and jeans. He was beautiful with wild curly auburn hair, light colored eyes framed by dark lashes, and a sensual mouth. He looked around the bookstore before moving toward the French literature section.

Meredith started nudging Sophia furiously: _"You should go talk to him! I totally would if I didn't have a boyfriend."_

"_He's out of my league."_

"_So what, it won't hurt. Besides, I want to know what color are his eyes."_

Sophia piled on a few books in her arms and gave her friend a dirty look: _"Alright, but if I crash and burn you have treat me to a coffee after work."_

"_Yeah, yeah, go on and get."_

She walked timidly toward the beautiful young man. She stopped when he bent down to look at the titles of some books, the jeans stretching over a shapely butt. She turned to Meredith and silently mouthed 'Oh my god!' Meredith giggled and gave her a thumb up sign.

She turned back toward the man and nearly ran into him. He grasped her arms to prevent her from bumping into him. She looked up to apologize for her clumsiness and lost her train of thought when she looked into his eyes. His eyes were a true pers color with an extraordinary blend of green and blue. They were framed by long, curly lashes and revealed an expression of gentleness.

The beautiful stranger said: _"Pardon."_

She nearly melted at the soft French accent. She gathered her scattered wits about her and stammered out: _"Can I help you find anything?"_

"_Yes, I'm looking for Jaques Brault's __Poèmes des quatre côtes."_

"_I think we have some of his work. Are you studying French poetry?" _Sophia mentally kicked herself for prying without permission.

Thankfully, the man smiled and responded: _"French literature actually."_

"_I wish I could read French better. I always liked hearing the sound of it."_

"_Maybe I'll read to you sometimes."_

She looked at him silently, completely robbed of the power of speech.

"_Forgive me, I didn't mean to be so forward."_

"_Oh no there's nothing to be sorry for. Um…I would love it if you read to me sometimes."_

He smiled and extended his hand: _"I'm Michael."_

"_Hi, I'm Sophia."_

She looked down at their clasped hands, the contact a shock to her senses. His hand with its elegant fingers wrapped firmly around her smaller one made her feel protected and safe. She felt a feeling of loss when he ended the contact.

Sophia led him to the poetry section and located the book he was looking for. She handed it over to him and stood awkwardly, uncertain of what to do next.

Michael smiled again and said: _"Thank you."_

She stood there grinning like an idiot back at him. _"Um…do you need anything else?"_ She didn't want to let this beautiful man out of her sight.

"_Would you like to go get a cup of coffee?"_

She stammered in shock: _"With you?"_

He chuckled lightly: _"Yes, with me."_

She blushed furiously at her unsophisticated reply. _"I get off work in another 15 minutes."_

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_I'm glad."_

She walked back to the counter where Meredith was eagerly watching the exchange. As soon as she got back Meredith demanded: _"Well?"_

"_He asked me out for coffee."_ She still couldn't believe her own words.

"_What are you doing here then? Go!"_

"_I still have 15 more minutes to my shift."_

"_I'll cover for you, go!"_

Michael walked up to the register to pay for the book. She rang him up and said awkwardly: _"I can leave now if you want."_

He smiled again and replied: _"That would be nice. I'll wait for you outside."_

She grabbed her purse and jacket and rushed out with Meredith laughingly calling out: _"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_

Sophia turned at the door and shot back: _"So basically anything goes right?"_

She rushed out with Meredith's laughter ringing in her ears. Michael was standing next to a motorcycle, putting his purchase in one of the satchels attached to it. He turned back toward her and inquired: "Is there somewhere nearby you would like to go or would you like to ride to somewhere else?"

There was no way she would pass up a chance to snuggle up against his back. _"There's a nice place about 10 minutes away we can go to."_

"_Okay, hop on."_

The ride to the café was way too short. She wrapped her arms tighter than she needed to around Michael's lean waist, inhaling the scent of leather and an indescribable spicy scent that sent her heart beat racing. The vibration of the engine beneath her, combined with the feel of his butt and hips against her thighs was not doing her hormones any good. All too soon the ride was over and she reluctantly leaned back in her seat and got off the motorcycle.

They made their way inside the quiet café and ordered drinks. She looked over her cappuccino and gazed adoringly at her companion. He took a sip of his coffee, caught her stare, and gave her a sweet smile.

"_How did you end up in Brussels?"_

"_My father is a diplomat here and he brought my mom and me here 3 years ago."_

"_How do you like it?"_

"_I think the city is beautiful, I just wish I knew any of the languages spoken here. Imagine going to a country where Dutch, German, and French are spoken and I don't know any of it. Thankfully a lot of people here can speak English. How about you? Are you from here?"_

"_No, I'm from France."_

"_Oh, which part?"_

"_Near Paris."_

"_Oh, I love Paris. Why did you decide to move here?"_

"_I like the university here and the literature program."_

"_Are you a writer?"_

"_No, but I hope to teach someday."_

"_That's nice. I don't even know what I want to do with my life."_

Michael reached over and took her hand in his: _"You have time to find out."_

She watched with bated breath as Michael sensuously caressed her fingers before turning her hand over to lightly trace the palm. She looked up to meet his warm, gentle gaze, mesmerized by the captivating man before her.

"_Would you like to join me for dinner?"_

She gazed helplessly at him and gave the only reply her heart would allow: _"Yes."_


	31. Chapter 30 Michael

**Chapter 30 – Michael – Rated R for language **

Michael stood with his hands clasped in front of Jurgen's desk briefing the status of the mission.

Jurgen asked brusquely: "Have you had sex?"

"No."

"Why not? Surely seducing a 19 year old girl wouldn't be too hard for you."

"I'm building a relationship with her in order for her to trust me."

"I'm sure once you've f**ked her brains out a couple of times she'd be willing to do anything you want."

He didn't rise to Jurgen's bait and replied calmly: "I'm following the mission profile."

"Well Caroline developed the mission profile and in my opinion it's too soft of an approach."

Michael looked evenly at his trainer and replied: "Once a mission profile is set there's no deviation."

Jurgen gave him a disgusted look: "Yet another Section drone."

He stood quietly, not giving Jurgen the desired response.

"Step up the pace. Operations wants this mission wrapped up."

"Of course."


	32. Chapter 31 Sophia

**Chapter 31 – Sophia – Rated R **

Sophia rushed to Michael's apartment after work. She let herself into the spacious loft to the tantalizing aroma of the meal he was preparing. She found him in the kitchen busy chopping vegetables. He glanced up and gave her a sweet smile that never failed to get her heart racing.

"_Hi babe."_ She walked up and kissed him lustfully and squeezed that delectable tush she's been fantasizing about all day.

He hugged her close in return before smacking her butt smartly. _"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. Do you want a glass of wine?"_

"_Yes."_ She leaned back against the counter and watched him reached for the bottle in the fridge, affording her another view of that awesome butt clad in jeans. The last 3 weeks have been the happiest in her life and it was all because of this beautiful man in front of her. He made her feel treasured and safe with his every gesture, not to mention incredibly desired. She flushed at the memories of his ardent lovemaking and her breath quickened in anticipation of tonight.

Michael turned around and caught her staring at the direction of his butt. _"What are you thinking about?"_

"_Dessert."_

He quirked his eyebrow at her and replied: _"It's only chocolate mousse."_

"_That's not the dessert."_

"_Oh, what is?"_

"_This." _She stepped closer to him on tip toes and kissed him thoroughly while sliding her hands under his shirt and up his smooth muscled back.

He leaned back and smiled: _"Oh that dessert."_

"_Definitely. In fact, why don't we have dessert right now?"_

Michael stepped back to ward off her advance playfully: _"I didn't slave over the oven all day for dinner to go to waste."_

He chuckled at her pouting expression. _"Why don't you put on some music."_

Frustrated, she walked to his CD player and looked through his collection. Her gaze caught on one of the CD she brought over last time and glanced playfully over to Michael before popping it in. Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get it On_ starts playing.

I've been really tryin', baby  
>Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long<br>And if you feel like I feel, baby  
>Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon<br>Let's get it on

Sophia grinned impishly at Michael who looked up in amusement. She started dancing to the tune while rubbing her hands over her body. She starts removing her clothes item by item as the music filled the loft. She kicked her heels off toward Michael's direction, one at a time. She propped her feet on the sofa while lifting the hem of her skirt to reveal thigh-high stockings which she slowly peels off.

She blew him a kiss before turning her back to him and slowly inched her sweater up and over her head before dropping it on the floor. She shimmied to the music with her arms over her head before running them down to her waist to unfasten her skirt and let it pool at her feet.

"_Alright, you win."_ Michael walked up behind her and kissed her throat before wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She reached up to bury her fingers in his soft curls while leaning her head to the side to give him better access. She shivered in delight when Michael caught her ear lobes in his mouth and gently nibbled it.

She leaned back against his strong body as his hands glided up to cup her breasts. Her senses were overwhelmed by the feel of those clever hands, his breath against her neck, and his hardness against the small of her back. She moaned in bliss as he whispered softly against her ear: _"Definitely dessert first."_

* * *

><p>The sunlight had long since faded by the time their desires were satiated. She laid cradled in his arms with her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She sighed with contentment, thanking whatever power that made Michael enter her bookstore so many weeks ago.<p>

He caressed her arms gently while asking: _"What are you thinking about?"_

"_You'll laugh."_

"_No I won't."_

"_I was just thanking the power that be that made you enter the bookstore that day."_

She looked up at Michael who smiled sweetly at her. _"I should be the one that is thankful."_

"_I love you, Michael."_

He leaned down and kissed her gently before holding her close with his chin resting on top of her head. _"I love you too."_

His words brought tears to her eyes. She still couldn't believe sometimes that she really was with this wonderful man, who was so beautiful inside and out. She held him closer, suddenly afraid that this was all a dream and that she would lose him one day without warning.

Her melancholy was lifted at the loud sound of her stomach rumbling. They both started chuckling at the noise. She propped her chin on his chest and looked up: _"I guess now that dessert is taken care of, it's time for actual food."_

They got up and put on a few article of clothing. Michael pulled on his jeans while she slipped on panties and his t-shirt. She inhaled his spicy scent and felt her body tingle in response. She looked up and realized Michael had caught her smelling his shirt. Michael never makes fun of her though and just smiled in response.

She poured them both wine as Michael pulled the Coq au Vin from the oven to check it. He brought the dish to the table along with a summer salad.

He apologized: _"It might be a little dry."_

Sophia took hold of his hand and smiled: _"Since I'm the reason why dinner was delayed, I have no regrets."_

They enjoyed the excellent meal, conversing easily on what they did that day. Michael sat back in his chair and smiled with amusement as she practically licked her bowl of chocolate mousse. _"That reminds me, next weekend is my mom's birthday. I was wondering if you would like to go home with me."_

"_You want me to meet your parents?"_

"_Well not especially, but the prospect of spending a weekend at home without you is really depressing."_

"_If your parents are okay with it, I'd love to come."_

Sophia leaned in to give him a smacking kiss. _"I have the best boyfriend in the world."_

Michael just smiled sweetly at her before handing over his chocolate mousse. She attacked the dessert with gusto while declaring: _"I have the best boyfriend in the universe!"_


	33. Chapter 32 Michael

**Chapter 32 – Michael – Rated M for mature **

They were on their way to Sophia's parents' home in Woluwe Saint Pierre, a suburb of Brussels. Michael glanced over to Sophia who was singing on the top of her lungs to Wilson Phillips' _Hold On_.

I know this pain  
>Why do lock yourself up in these chains?<br>No one can change your life except for you  
>Don't ever let anyone step all over you<br>Just open your heart and your mind  
>Is it really fair to feel this way inside?<p>

Sophia glanced over at him grinning: _"Sing it with me, Michael!"_

He shook his head at Sophia who was bopping her head to the beat.

Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
>Turn around and say goodbye<br>Until then baby are you going to let them  
>Hold you down and make you cry<br>Don't you know?  
>Don't you know things can change<br>Things'll go your way  
>If you hold on for one more day<br>Can you hold on for one more day  
>Things'll go your way<br>Hold on for one more day

Sophia started drumming the steering wheel while bouncing in her seat. He shot a look of admonition for her to pay attention to the road. She just grinned impishly back at him.

You could sustain  
>Or are you comfortable with the pain?<br>You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness  
>You got yourself into your own mess<br>Lettin' your worries pass you by  
>Don't you think it's worth your time<br>To change your mind?

Sophia continued singing as he went over the mission sequence in his mind. If all goes according to plan, they will acquire the material and target before the weekend is over. This farce of pretending to be Sophia's caring boyfriend will end. It remains to be seen whether this knot of guilt lodged deep in his gut will also go away.

He looked down as Sophia took hold of his hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed him. He glanced over to Sophia who was smiling, her eyes shining with love and adoration. The knot of guilt twisted even deeper, knowing that despite how many times Section might tell him the end justifies the means, it doesn't make it any easier to destroy an innocent. He suppressed the thought and focused back at the mission at hand.

"_Thank you for coming with me, Michael."_

"_You're welcome. Is there anything I should know before we arrive?"_

"_Not really. My parents are your typical dysfunctional nut cases. Mom likes her martini and dad is a workaholic. He'll probably be in his office most of the weekend."_

"_He must have a demanding job."_

"_I guess so. He doesn't talk about it often."_

"_You don't know what he does?"_

"_No. His office is like a vault. None of us are allowed to go in there."_

"_You've never tried to sneak in?"_

"_No, it's secured so that only dad can go in."_

"_Sounds mysterious."_

"_Don't worry; I'll keep you plenty busy."_ Sophia wiggled her eyebrows at him with exaggerated lasciviousness.

"_Wouldn't your parents mind if we share a room?"_

"_I'm a grown woman and I want what I want."_

He smiled at her and teased: _"I think I've created a monster."_

She grinned broadly at him: _"It's your fault that you are totally addicting."_

He dead panned: _"I'll do my best to curb that craving."_

"_Will I be able to walk after you're done administrating the cure?"_

"_No promises."_

She laughed in response: _"Oh Michael, I love you so much!"_

He ignored the feeling of guilt and lied: _"I love you too."_

They drove in companionable silence until they reached her parents home. He noted the security guards and surveillance cameras at the gate. The house was set back 100 feet from the gate and fencing on all directions. The areas surrounding the house were cleared of all visual obstructions, making a covert attack difficult.

The front door opened as they pulled to a stop in front of the house. A middle age woman stepped out waving at them. The woman must have been quite pretty when she was younger. However, the woman was desperately trying to hang on to her youth by wearing clothes that are too tight and more suited for someone her daughter's age. Sophia parked the car and got out to greet her mother who hugged her eagerly.

Sylvia: _"My baby's come home!"_

Sophia: _"Happy birthday mom. Where's dad?"_

Sylvia: _"He's in his office where else? Now introduce me to this fine young man."_

Sophia: _"Mom, this is my boyfriend Michael. Michael, this is my mom Sylvia."_

"_It's nice to meet you."_ Michael extended his hand toward the mother who pulled him closer and hugged him while offering her cheeks for kisses. He obliged and kissed her cheeks then stepped back.

Sylvia: _"Oh my! Sophia where did you find this beautiful Adonis?"_

Sophia: _"Michael goes to the university."_

Sylvia: _"Ah to be young again. Come in! Come in!"_

They walked into the foyer where they were met with Sophia's father. The target was a man in his late 50s with sharply pronounced features and calculating eyes. The man studied him with cool appraisal before pasting a fake cold smile on his face.

Emilio: _"Sophia welcome home. Come give your daddy a hug."_

Sophia dutifully hugged her father before returning to Michael's side. _"Daddy, this is Michael, my boyfriend. Michael this is my dad Emilio."_

He extended his hand to the target who grasped it in an overly hard grip.

Emilio: _"Good, a firm grip, a sign of a strong man."_

Sophia: _"Daddy, if dinner isn't ready for a while, I want to show Michael around the house."_

Emilio: _"Go ahead. Dinner will be in an hour."_

Sylvia: _"Don't wear him out too much before dinner."_

Sophia:_ "Mom!"_

Sophia led him away and showed him around the first floor. Michael noted the location of the target's office with its digital pad and voice panel. He also noticed laser scanners around the door, which can only be deactivated when the security is disengaged. While they were in the den adjacent to the father's office, he planted a digital scanner on the shared wall in an unobtrusive corner.

They went upstairs to Sophia's room, which was still decorated for an adolescent girl, reminding him of how young she was. She drew him into the room and locked the door behind them before throwing herself into his arms for a thorough kiss.

"_I hope my parents didn't bother you. They can be very embarrassing."_

"_They're fine."_

"_I think you already won over them."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Well daddy didn't object when I took you upstairs and mom looks like she was busy eyeing your butt. Not that I can blame her, it IS a beautiful as*s." _

She slipped her hand into his back pockets and squeezed his buttocks. She leaned closer and rubbed herself against him. _"We have an hour before we have to go downstairs."_

He calculated the best scenario to proceed before responding: _"Then we'll make the most of it."_

He drew her closer and kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips as he backed her toward the bed before they both dropped on top of it. Using all the knowledge he's gained over the past 3 weeks, he quickly brought her to fulfillment until she passed out senseless.

He extricated himself and covered her with the sheets before quickly getting dressed. He grabbed his overnight bag and went inside the bathroom before turning on the faucet to muffle any noise. He took out the Comm device from bag and hooked it behind his ear.

"_Dusty, I'm in."_

Dusty: _"Okay, we're scanning."_

Jurgen: _"How does it look?"_

"_The office is secured by a palm print and voice activated ID. There's also laser sensors around the door that most likely wired to the security system."_

Dusty: _"Confirmed. The system is secured so that only Kreshev's voice ID and handprint in his temperature range will work."_

Jurgen: _"Is there a way to bypass the system?"_

Dusty: _"Negative."_

Michael:_ "What if I can get his palm print and voice captured on tape?"_

Dusty: _"That might be possible, but we'll need time."_

Jurgen:_ "We don't have time. Michael, you're going to have to use Kreshev to gain entry."_

Michael: _"That might be difficult since he doesn't let anyone into the office."_

Jurgen: _"I don't want to hear any excuses. Get it done."_

Michael: _"Affirmative."_


	34. Chapter 33 Michael

**Chapter 33 - Michael**

Michael took a quick shower and left the room quietly. He followed the music to the living room, where he found Sophia's mother dancing to the music. Before he could leave, she turned around and saw him by the doorway.

"_Michael! Come dance with me! My husband never wants to dance and I so love to."_

"_Thank you, but no."_

"_Oh come on Michael, just for a little while, pretty please with cherry on top?"_

"_Just one dance."_

Sylvia danced into his arms, standing closer than necessary. They danced in silence for a while as Sylvia gradually eased closer until their legs brushed against each other with each step. Finally the song ended and he eased away from her.

"_No wait! Have a drink with me."_

"_I don't want to drink on an empty stomach. You go ahead."_

Sylvia pouted coquettishly and replied flirtatiously: _"You don't want me to drink alone do you?"_

He didn't point out that she was already drinking by the time he joined her. He replied politely: _"I better go wake Sophia from her nap."_

"_Oh did you wear her out? Oh my! I wished I had met someone like you when I was younger. I would be wearing you out instead of the other way around."_

A greedy glint appeared in her eyes as she stepped closer: _"I'm still young enough I can give it a go if you like."_

She trailed her fingers down his chest toward his crotch. He captured her hand before it reached his belt and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. _"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I wasn't faithful to your daughter."_

She simpered and batted her eyes coquettishly: _"Well if it doesn't work out between you two, you know where to find me."_

"_I better go and check on Sophia."_

He left the room quickly and resumed his search for the target. He finally found him in the den reading a newspaper. _"Good evening."_

Kreshev looked up from his paper and gave him an assessing look before returning the greeting. _"Good evening to you as well. Care to join me for a Brandy."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Be a good lad and pour it yourself will you? It's in the bar over there."_

"_Do you need any more?"_

"_Sure, top me off."_

He got the two of them drinks before sitting down. _"It's beautiful here."_

"_Yes, perks of the job."_

"_Sophia tells me you are a diplomat."_

"_Yes. I've been in Brussels for 3 years, definitely one of my better assignments."_

"_Where else have you been located before?"_

"_Oh everywhere it seems, Asia and South America mostly. Sophia and my wife definitely prefer the sophistication of Europe more."_

"_If you don't mind me asking, what do you do as a diplomat?"_

"_I coordinate with multiple entities on some top secret matters."_

"_That sounds interesting."_

"_It's quite dull really, just a bunch of people comparing who's is bigger."_

They sipped their drinks in silence for a little while. Kreshev was studying him with an unsettling intensity.

"_Sophia tells me you are studying French literature."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why are you studying that here instead of France?"_

"_I prefer the university here."_

"_Hmm strange, I would have preferred France instead. There are such interesting people and culture there."_

"_That's perhaps true in most countries."_

"_Perhaps, depending on whom you consider interesting. I've always preferred to indulge in certain circles when I have the chance."_

"_What might that be?"_

"_Oh artists, poets, and writers mostly. They are so…stimulating in their passion and in their complete abandonment and lack of inhibition. Tell me Michael, are you a passionate man?"_

There were no mistaking the predatory gleam in Kreshev's eyes now and what he was interested in. _"I like to think so about certain things or people."_

Kreshev held his glass up for a toast: _"To passion."_

He held up his glass in a salute: _"To passion." _

They both sipped their Brandy before Kreshev leaned closer and brushed his finger against Michael's lips. He watched as Kreshev place the finger in his mouth and sucked it. _"I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll in the garden after dinner."_

Jurgen's voice crackled on from his Comm piece barking out an order: _"Whatever it takes."_

There were no mistaking the order and what he would have to do to obtain closure on the mission.

"_I would love to, but I already promised Sophia we would go for a walk afterwards."_

"_Another time maybe."_

"_Perhaps after Sophia is asleep. Is there a place where no one would disturb us?"_

Kreshev smiled unpleasantly: _"We can go to my office; no one would interrupt us then."_

He held up his glass in acknowledgment. It was hard keeping the liquor down due to the anxious knot in his stomach at how the day was turning out.


	35. Chapter 34 Michael

**Chapter 34 – Michael – Rated M for mature**

Dinner was a long and uncomfortable ordeal. Sylvia made come hither stares across the table all night as she attempted to play footsie with him. Kreshev looked on with smug amusement as he gave him conspiratory knowing looks. Sophia was blissfully oblivious of the various undertones as she chatted happily about school and her life in college.

Finally, dinner was over and they moved to the living room to open Sylvia's presents. Sylvia made a big show of opening the present and hugging and kissing each of them in thanks. She purposely 'missed' his cheeks and ended up kissing him in the lips. An accident made more suspect by the tongue she surreptitiously shoved in his mouth.

They finally excused themselves and left Sylvia to drink alone in the living room and Kreshev retreated to his office. Once they returned to the room, he poured a glass of wine for Sophia and slipped a sleeping pill in it. He led her to the bed and covered her with a blanket. He watched as she fell asleep, knowing this was the last time he will ever see her. He will not miss her, but he regret knowing that she will never be the same trusting girl he first met.

He got ready as he waited for the house to quiet down and for the staff and Sylvia to go to bed. He notified Dusty to let him know he was starting the mission sequence and made his way to the target's office. He knocked softly at the door and waited for it to open, taking a fortifying breath in preparation.

Kreshev opened the door wide, grinning lasciviously while he let Michael in. He took an inventory of the office noticing the blinds were closed and the lights dimmed. The computer was on the opposite side of the room near the fireplace. A fire was roaring, casting shadows as the flames leaped, making the room look like the seventh circle of hell.

Kreshev moved behind him and ran a hand across his shoulder and up into his hair. He tilted his head to the side as Kreshev kissed his throat. Kreshev's breath blew hot against his ear as he murmured: _"Do you know what I thought as soon as I saw you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Mine. I will do anything to make you mine. I was prepared to offer you anything, including a lot of money just so I can touch you."_

Kreshev ran his hand down Michael's back before gripping his buttock hard. Michael stepped forward, away from the grasp and turned around to face the target.

"_I don't need any of that."_

"_Yes, you're quite extraordinary."_

Kreshev stepped closer to caress Michael's face. He took a deep breath before closing the distance between them and kissed the target. Kreshev moaned against his lips as he drew him tight in his embrace. Kreshev ran his tongue lightly around the seam of his mouth seeking entry. When he wouldn't open his mouth, Kreshev buried his fingers into his hair and tugged demandingly.

They moved toward the couch and collapsed onto it, with Kreshev brutally kissing him. He made no move to stopped Kreshev as he ran his hand down his chest to cup a possessive hand over his crotch. He didn't stop Kreshev as he unbuttoned his pants and buried his hand inside. He winced involuntarily as Kreshev gripped him too tightly.

Kreshev started trailing a kiss down his neck. He buried his hand in the target's hair and brought his head up to meet his kiss. Gradually, Kreshev's grip lessoned and he started leaning forward losing consciousness. He shoved Kreshev back and extricated himself from his embrace. He peeled the chemical applied to his lips and applied alcohol to remove all trace of it.

"_Dusty I'm in."_

Dusty: _"Good. Move the target to the computer and apply the palm print."_

He hauled Kreshev to the chair and secured his arms and legs. He placed the target's hand to the scanner and waited for the computer to boot up. While he waited, he removed the security device from the target.

"_Okay Dusty, it's on."_

Dusty: _"Okay, type in the following: Kill, space, minus-nine, space, 313."_

"_It's asking for a security code."_

Jurgen: _"Wake him up."_

Michael withdrew a hypodermic needle and injected the target. The shot of adrenaline was fast acting and Kreshev woke within seconds, moaning in pain. As Kreshev continued waking up, he unbuttoned the target's pants and shoved it down to his ankle.

"_What are you doing?"_

He ignored the question as he placed tourniquets around the target's balls and penis. He straightened and looked coldly as he drew a knife from his pocket. _"You will cooperate or I will be removing pieces of you one at a time."_

Kreshev turned pale in horror as he sputtered: _"Who are you?"_

"_You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that I'm prepared to torture and kill you if you don't cooperate. Do you understand?"_

Kreshev started crying, all his previous arrogance gone as he nodded his head desperately.

"_Good. I need the password to your computer."_

"_It's 1 backslash KUV dash 69."_

He typed in the code leading to the next prompt, which asked for voice identification. He looked at the target threateningly who instantly complied at gave the proper voice prompt. He installed the router to transmit the information to Section.

Dusty: _"Okay, got it. Michael, destroy the computer files."_

He placed magnetic pads to the computer tower, which wiped out all the files. He leaned down and drew the knife toward the target's groin.

"_No! No! Please don't!"_

"_Be quiet."_

Kreshev was sobbing with snot running down his nose as his eyes bulged in terror. He leaned down again and cut the tourniquets off before drawing his pants up. He stepped back and drew his gun and held it aimed to the target.

"_You will do exactly as I say and I won't kill you."_

"_I have money, I can pay you. Please don't hurt me!"_

"_I told you I don't need any of that. Just do what I command and I won't kill you. Do you understand?"_

"_Y..yes."_

"_Good."_

He freed Kreshev from the chair and guided him out of the office. They made their way outside to the garage and got in Kreshev's car.

"_Drive."_

They drove slowly down the driveway and waved at the security guard stationed there. Once they were out of sight from the guards, he commanded Kreshev to pull over.

"_Get out."_

"_Wait, please don't hurt me!"_

He trained his gun to Kreshev again and repeated calmly: _"Get out."_

"_Okay, okay, take it easy."_

They stood by the road where Kreshev fidgeted at Michael's continued silence.

"_Who are you? What are you going to do? What are we doing here?"_

"_Be quiet."_

Kreshev swallowed hard and looked at him warily.

The Section van arrived 10 seconds later and the target was quickly secured and led into it. Michael climbed in and met Jurgen's cold eyes, who gave a curt nod of approval. The ride back to Section was silent and uneventful.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Michael, welcome back. How did the Phenobarbital application work out?"<em>

"_It's not fast acting enough."_

"_Oh? I'll tweak it and make the dose stronger."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>He finished the mission debriefing and made his way toward his quarters. He felt like taking a shower to wash the memories of the last 3 weeks away, but he knew no amount of water and soap would ever erase it from his memory.<p>

Caroline stopped him on the way to inquire after him. _"How are you doing Michael?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_I know these long term seduction scenarios are hard. It's understandable if you developed an attachment to the target."_

"_I didn't."_

His answer surprised Caroline who stammered: _"You didn't form an attachment?"_

"_No."_

"_But you seemed to really care about the girl's well being."_

"_That was the role I was tasked to make. You wrote the profile that way."_

"_Yes, yes I did."_

They looked at each other awkwardly in silence.

"_Is that is all?"_

"_Yes."_

Caroline looked troubled as he left her and continued his progress. Dusty flagged him down before he could get much further and informed him that Jurgen was looking for him in systems. He made his way and found his trainer looking at mission sims.

"_You wanted to see me?"_

Jurgen leaned back in his chair and steeple his fingers and coolly regarded his student. _"The mission went as planned and ahead of schedule. You are to be commended."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Tell me Michael, what would you have done if I had told you to sleep with the target?"_

"_If it was within mission parameter, I would have done what was necessary."_

"_It's a good thing then that we had you seduce the daughter instead of the father. Had we known about Kreshev's side interests, we would have gone about it differently. Instead of f**king a naïve teenager, Kreshev would have f**ked you instead."_

He quietly regarded his trainer without rising to the bait.

Jurgen gave him a disgusted look before dismissing him: _"Elsbeth wants to see you in the white room."_

He nodded in acknowledgement and left quickly.

* * *

><p>He entered the room where Kreshev was secured to the chair with his head hanging in defeat. Elsbeth turned toward him and stated calmly: <em>"The debriefing is over. We have no further use of him."<em>

She left without another word and left him alone with the target. At the sound of the door closing, Kreshev raised his head to look at Michael. With the last of what spirit he had left, he spat out: _"You seduced my daughter to gain access to me. How can you do that to an innocent girl?"_

"_Don't pretend that you had your family in mind when you sold sensitive intel to terrorists, which led to the death of countless of innocent people."_

Kreshev stared back at him defiantly and unrepentant. He continued: _"Don't pretend that you were thinking of your daughter tonight in your office."_

The indignant air dissipated and Kreshev slumped in defeat. _"What's going to happen to them?"_

"_Nothing. They believe that we died in a vehicle accident."_

Kreshev's head snapped up in disbelief before asking: _"Really? You will do that?"_

"_We didn't do it for you. Besides, they will be better off without you."_

Kreshev nodded his head with resignation. _"What's going to happen to me now?"_

He didn't respond as he drew a gun and shot Kreshev twice in the head. He had wondered if he would feel relief at having removed a scum like Kreshev from the world. He didn't feel anything though, not triumph or disgust or despair. He felt nothing inside as he realized that the world thought he was dead and it was true in more ways than that.


	36. Chapter 35 Michael

**Chapter 35 – Michael**

It was strange being back inside Section after living outside in the 'real world' for a few weeks during the Kreshev mission. While he was constantly under surveillance during the mission, it was easier to forget about the ever present cameras while on the outside. It would take time to adjust to the rhythm of Section once more.

It was one hour from lights out and Michael started preparing for bed. He heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Adam grinning at him holding up a bottle of Whisky.

"_Hey, I heard you were back from a long mission. I'm the welcome back committee."_

He couldn't help but smile slightly in response: _"Thank you."_ He looked pointedly at the bottle Adam was holding: _"What's this?"_

"_You and me are going to get drunk."_

"_You know I don't drink that much."_

"_Correction, you won't allow yourself to drink. That's going to change tonight."_

"_What makes you think tonight will be different."_

"_Well I figured you wouldn't allow yourself to get drunk because too many eyes are watching. I called in a favor with my buddy down in surveillance so we can drink in peace."_

When Michael didn't budge from his position at the doorway, Adam put on his best wounded expression and wheedled: _"Come on, Michael. You don't want me to drink alone do you?"_

"_How is that any different from normal?"_

Adam clutched his chest in mock pain and begged: _"Hey this is a 10 year old Scotch. The best that Section money can buy. What's a few drinks between friends?"_

Michael's lips twitched in amusement as he stepped back letting Adam into the room. Adam grinned and handed the bottle over to him as he stepped in. Adam looked around the spartan room and frowned.

"_How long have you been in Section? Your room doesn't look lived in at all."_

"_14 months."_

"_Where are the graffiti and posters of naked chicks? All my walls were papered within a month."_

Michael just looked blankly back at Adam. Adam shook his head and added: _"You're a hopeless case. Nothing a little Johnny Walker won't cure. Where are the glasses?"_

Michael set the bottle down at the small table along with two glasses as Adam plopped heavily down on one of the chair. Adam poured two generous helping of the drink and held his glass up for a toast. _"To life."_

He quirked his eyebrow up at Adam's toast, but held his glass up wordlessly before taking a sip. Adam downed his drink in a single gulp and immediately started coughing.

"_Wow that's good whisky."_ He pointed at Michael's barely touched glass and prodded: _"Down the hatch, Michael. Light's out in an hour so you better get your drinks on."_

At Adam's encouraging nods, Michael shrugged and drain the glass. The whisky burned a path down to his stomach, warming him instantly. Michael hadn't been drunk since he was at the University a lifetime ago. Truthfuly, he wanted to sink into oblivion and forget the nightmares of the last few years. He trusted that Adam wouldn't lead him into too much trouble.

Fourty minutes and 8 tumblers full later, Michael was feeling more relaxed than he remember ever being. Adam was happily singing at the tops of his lung a dirty song as he jerked uncoordinately around the room. It was a good thing he didn't have much as far as decoration since Adam kept bumping into furnitures, knocking things off to the ground.

Adam flopped down on the chair, catching the corner and fell down on the ground instead. Michael couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Adam sprawled on his back on the floor. He obligingly helped Adam up from the ground and directed him to the chair, finding his own balance was less than optimal. At least he made his way back to his chair without tumbling to the ground.

Adam poured them both another glass, more liquid ending up on the table instead of the glasses. Michael took over and carefully poured them drinks, exceedingly proud that he didn't spill more than a few drops. Adam could barely stop giggling like a little girl as he took a sip. Michael found that he had a goofy smile on his face as he watched his giggling friend.

Adam started laughing uncontrollably. He grinned over his glass at the man and asked: _"What's so funny?"_

"_I was just remembering the last mission I was on."_

"_What?"_

"_It was the funniest thing, we went in to get this major d*ouchebag who's been selling dirty bombs to terrorists. When we got there the guy was having an orgy with three prostitutes. We had to waste the girls and bring him in. And you know what the funniest part?"_

"_What?"_

"_We green list the as*s hole and now he's out having more orgies."_

"_What's so funny about that?"_

"_Just Section and how upside down it is here. Out in the real world, the girls would be alive and the dirt bag would be rotting in jail. Here we give him a get out of jail free card."_

The smile faded from his face as he solemnly looked down at the amber liquid. He poured the drink down his throat, needing the sweet oblivion the drink promises.

"_What was it like?"_

Michael looked up at Adam's quiet question. _"What was what like?"_

"_I heard you were on a Valentine mission and your assignment was to seduce an innocent to get to the father."_

Adam's words brought back the memory of Sophia and how she looked, so innocent and in love, the last time he saw her. _"Yes."_

"_Was it hard to pretend with her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How do you do it then?"_

Sometimes he asked himself that question as well. He replied honestly: _"I try not thinking about how it will affect her and focus on the mission at hand."_

"_Isn't it hard to do since you have to pretend to be in love with her."_

"_Yes."_

Adam shook his head vehemently and gave a humorless laugh: _"Section expects us to be trained robots. They don't care that they are dehumanizing us, forcing us to do things that we're not built for. They're better off recruiting sociopaths, but then they wouldn't be able to control them since they just wouldn't care."_

They both downed another large drink, trying to drown out the memories. The lights went out then and Michael stumbled his way to turn on the lamp by his bed. Once he was in his bed, he found he didn't have the energy or coordination to get back to the table. His head was swimming from too much alcohol and he found himself hiccuping. Adam laughed at his sorry state and passed another glass to him. After a few tries, he successfully intercepted the glass before Adam dropped it on the floor.

Adam started laughing again mirthlessly. _"Do you how many times I'm tempted to just jump in front of a car or eat a bullet? The only thing stopping me is that Section would win."_

"_They win either way. They got us where they want us, doing what they're ordering to do."_

Adam frowned down at his glass: _"That's a sh*tty thought. Have you ever dream about getting out?"_

He shook his head and replied: _"No. I gave up hope a long time ago. I needed to in order to survive."_

"_You got to tell me your trick someday. I haven't figured out how to live with myself and I've been here much longer."_

"_There's no trick. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."_

Adam held his glass up unsteadily for another toast: _"To figuring it out."_

Michael could only sip a little of his drink, before he realized he had reached his maximum threshold. The edge of his vision starting fading and he swayed unsteadily in his seat. Adam caught him before he pitched forward onto the floor. Adam gently pushed him onto the bed and pulled the covers over him after removing his shoes. The last thing he was conscious of was Adam softly brushing back his hair and whispering: _"Sleep well, hope no nightmares find you."_

The door clicked softly as Adam exited and for once since his parents died, he slept dreamlessly.


	37. Chapter 36 Elsbeth

**Chapter 36 – Elsbeth**

In all the years Elsbeth had been inside Section, she had never came across a recruit as gifted and versatile as Michael. He had taken on all the training Section had to offer and was exceeding all expected proficiency level. In fact, his performance level has exceeded those typically seen in Level 3 operatives with years of experience.

This presented her with an unusual personnel dilemma. Michael was too advanced to simply be a team member, but he does not have the years of experience that would command respect and obedience if he were to lead a team. There will be too much push back from his team members that he would have to overcome, potentially lowering their POS.

Another issue was that Michael, for all intents and purposes, was still technically a recruit. She and his trainers had been debating whether to promote him to full operative status since he passed his 12 months evaluation. The only thing preventing it had been the uncertainty about his psyche.

Michael was a cipher to all his trainers. He obeyed commands without questions and was quick to adapt within mission parameter if something unforeseen occurs. However, his motivation and whatever was driving him to perform flawlessly was a mystery to all. They simply didn't know what made him tick, and that was a concern to his overall management.

They could not expect him to be blindly loyal to Section since behind his beautiful exterior contains a mind of keen intelligence and cunning. There was too much risk to him operating in shades of gray and potentially turning against Section. If that happened, Michael was too deadly of an adversary to easily defeat.

In normal cases, when there was this much uncertainty surrounding a recruit, they simply eliminated the potential threat. However, Michael held too much promise to be a truly great operative and a tremendous asset to their organization.

She needed additional input from those who have spent the most time with him, which was why she had called a meeting with Kendo and Jurgen. She trusted that they could be objective when it came to this particular recruit. She hadn't bothered to invite Caroline since her objectivity went out the window the moment she saw Michael. She made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Caroline any time they are placed in a team together.

While she waited for them to join her, she reviewed Michael's personnel file again.

Training area – Field operations: Level 4 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Training area – Tactical operations: Level 4 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Training area – Strategic planning: Level 4 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Training area – Valentine operations: Level 3 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Training area – Profiling: Level 3 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Training area – Munitions: Level 3 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Training area – Communications: Level 3 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Training area – Psychological operations: Level 2 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status<p>

Training area – Housekeeping: Level 2 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Training area – Interrogation tactics: Level 2 proficiency level  
>Recommendation: Promote to full status.<p>

Michael's mission scores in various fields were virtually at 100%. She noted that on field missions that he was on point, the success rate was at 100% with limited casualty rates. As a result, his team mates from those missions followed his lead without questions. This bodes well for Michael's promotion to full team leader status.

A beeping sound alerted her of visitors at the door. She disengaged the security and allowed the door to open to admit Kendo and Jurgen who took seats in front of her. Kendo was calm as usual with his face carefully devoid of all thoughts and emotions. She noted that Michael had picked up this particular trait from Kendo, which while highly effective in not allowing people to be privy to his thoughts, also proved a barrier for her in gauging her top operative.

Her gaze moved to Jurgen who regarded her with an intense enigmatic gaze. In the 13 months Jurgen had been at Section 8, he had performed flawlessly with all the missions he led. However, he was as much of an enigma as when he first arrived. Elsbeth had always wondered if he was sent by Section 1 as a spy or if Madeline had wanted him out of her way for some reason. It was pointless to speculate since Jurgen was unlikely to confirm or deny her suspicions.

Elsbeth: _"Thank you gentlemen for coming. I've been reviewing Michael's performance records and wanted your input."_

Kendo: _"Of course."_

Elsbeth: _"We've come to a point where we have to decide whether Michael shall be promoted to full status or if he should be cancelled."_

Jurgen: _"What do you wish to know?"_

Elsbeth: _"I want to know if Michael will turn on Section."_

Jurgen: _"There's always that possibility with any operative."_

Elsbeth: _"True, but not all operative could cause as much damage as Michael if he decided to."_

Kendo: _"I don't believe Michael would turn against us without a good cause."_

Elsbeth raised her eyebrow at Kendo's blind trust: _"What good cause would that be?"_

Kendo: _"Perhaps if he believes Section has turned away from its intended purpose of stopping terrorists and maintaining peace."_

Elsbeth: _"You think Michael is obeying because he believes in what we do here?"_

Kendo: _"I can't pretend to know his motivation."_

Elsbeth: _"That's precisely the problem gentlemen. There's too much uncertainty as to his motivation and whether he would remain loyal."_

Jurgen: _"Why don't you test his loyalty?"_

Elsbeth: _"How?"_

Kendo: _"I might know a way."_

Both Elsbeth and Jurgen looked toward Kendo with questioning looks. Kendo elaborated: _"I can't tell you much right now, but I'm following some intelligence from my sources. As soon as I have more confirmation I'll draft up a profile for you to review."_

Elsbeth: _"Fine. If Michael passes the test, we will promote him to full operative status."_

Kendo: _"May I make a recommendation. Other operatives and recruits have already noticed the special training and accelerated schedule Michael has been operating on. They believe he is being groomed for a higher up position. I recommend we promote him straight to Level 3."_

Jurgen: _"I concur with that suggestion."_

Elsbeth: _"Fine, if he passes his final test."_

Kendo stated with confidence: _"He will."_

Elsbeth: _"I hope you are right. You are dismissed."_


	38. Chapter 37 Michael

**Chapter 37 – Michael **

Operations: _"Two days ago we intercepted a communiqué between an arms broker we've been tracking and a high ranking member of Crimson Storm. We believe the group is gearing up for a high visible target in order to inflict the maximum amount of civilian casualty. Intel has pinpointed a possible location of a substation. You will download data from the computers on site, obtain key hostages, and take out the substation. Any questions?"_

With no responses from the operatives at the table, Operations continued: _"Michael will be the team leader, Kendo will provide tactical oversight. Further information will be provided on your panel. You leave in an hour. You're dismissed."_

Michael pushed back from the briefing table and walked toward Smitty's station. Before he got to Munitions, Adam jogged up next to him.

"_Hey wait up, Michael."_

He paused briefly while Adam made his way toward him, buttoning his jacket as he waited. Adam joined him, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Looks like we get to be on the same team again."_

His words brought back memories of the disastrous training mission they were both on months ago. He responded: _"Just make sure to duck this time when people are shooting at you."_

Adam clutched his chest in mock pain: _"I like to think I learned a thing or two in the past few months."_

"_Good. I don't want to get shot again covering you."_

Adam chuckled in response. They made their way to Munitions where Smitty was waiting with their equipment.

"_Michael, here is your panel. I have most of the equipment gathered, just need to get a few more things."_

"_Sure."_ Michael reviewed the panel while Smitty moved deeper into storage. Adam gathered his equipments and left to change into his mission gear. He looked up as Kendo joined him at the table.

"_Michael, I made some changes to the mission profile. Make sure to review it before you go out."_

"_Of course."_

As Kendo made to leave, he paused and turned around toward him. _"Oh, keep an eye on your team members."_

He looked at Kendo calmly, alarm bells starting to go off internally: _"Why?"_

"_No reason. You haven't worked with this team before so I wanted you to be extra vigilant."_

It was unlike Kendo to make this kind of statement without reason. He betrayed none of his inner turmoil as he nodded in affirmative.

* * *

><p>Michael took a look at the profile changes on their way to the target location. Most of the changes were minor with additional information on the various ingressegress routes. He powered down the laptop and sat back to study his team members.

There were 5 team members in addition to him. Alpha team will consist of himself and Adam. The other 4 operatives have a good mixture of experience and expertise, half of whom Michael had worked with or led previously. Most of them have stoic expressions indicating their readiness and the seriousness they take to the mission. Most that is except Adam, who gave him a thumb up when he saw Michael looking his direction.

Dusty's voice crackled on over their comm sets: _"T-minus 5 minutes to the target site."_

At the announcement, the atmosphere inside the van became visibly tense as operatives checked their weapons and ammo count. Michael did not give into the natural urge to check his weapon. Instead he stared blankly ahead, visualizing the mission sequence and various contingency scenarios.

Dusty: _"T-minus 60 seconds."_

Michael stood up next to the van exit and stared impassively at his team members. He braced himself as the van lurched to a sudden stop. He pushed the door release and nodded at the team as they quickly unloaded from the van and fanned out in formation.

He was the last to exit the van and gestured to the two teams toward the directions he wanted them to take. He and Adam then jogged silently to their access point. They blew the door open with a low velocity explosive that made minimal noise.

The substation was located inside an old soviet era military bunker. It appeared the terrorists made minimal efforts to beef up the security around the perimeter. No alarm sounded as they made their way deeper into the complex, dispatching the few patrolling guards quietly and efficiently.

Michael peaked around the corner where Intel indicated their communication hub would be located, and frowned at what he saw. There were a few older model computer terminals and two Crimson Storm operatives smoking and chatting nonchalantly. He turned the corner and shot them with his tranq gun coolly before they could even bring up their weapons.

Adam guarded the ingress points as he moved toward the computer terminals. He inserted the thumb drive to download the data. As he waited for the data to download, his uneasiness grew as the level of opposition was much lighter than anticipated. He withdrew the disc and destroyed the computer equipments.

Suddenly, he heard distant gun fire being exchanged. The comm set crackled to life as Bravo team checked in: _"We're being ambushed!"_

Michael evenly replied: _"Can you get to the exit point?"_

"_Negative. They have cut off our egress."_

"_Delta team, do you copy?"_

Nothing but static was the response. _"Delta team, do you read me?" Again, no response. "Dusty, we've lost Delta team."_

Dusty: _"Copy that, Michael. I'm showing multiple hostiles heading your way from the northeast corridor."_

Michael gestured Adam away from the northeast corridor as he prepped a small explosive charge. He tossed the explosive down the corridor as he heard incoming hostiles. He and Adam took cover as the bomb went off, caving in the hallway and taking out the hostiles.

Dusty: _"Michael, I'm showing more hostiles going toward your location from the southeast and northwest quadrants."_

They made their way down the only remaining egress route. He prepped another explosive and set it off behind them to block off access. According to the schematics, this corridor should lead directly to a secondary egress point.

They turned the corner and dived back, barely avoiding being shot by the eight or so hostiles waiting on the other end. They were trapped with no way out except toward the waiting terrorists.

They shot at the terrorists whenever there was a break in hostile fire, but there were too many of them and their ammo supply rapidly dwindling.

"_Dusty, what's the status of the Bravo team?"_

"_They're gone, Michael. I see more hostiles coming your way, 12 in all."_ He could hear the strain in Dusty's voice.

Kendo: _"Michael, back-up team is 20 minutes away."_

He ducked below another barrage of bullets and discharged his weapon, taking out 2 hostiles before diving back behind cover. He replied with a calmness he was far from feeling: _"We don't have 20 minutes."_

Kendo: _"Do you have any more explosive charges?"_

"_One more; prepping it now."_

He indicated to Adam about the live charge and tossed the explosive toward the waiting mob. The closeness of the charge in such tight quarters knocked them temporarily off their feet. He jumped up as soon as he could and took out 4 more hostiles before they could return fire.

He ducked back as 8 more terrorists joined the fire fight. He didn't allow himself to think of the hopelessness of the situation, just continued to shoot whenever possible. Adam, for once was completely serious, his face white and lips drawn in a tight line.

The terrorists tossed a concussive grenade down their corridor. They dived as far back as possible, but the close range and narrow hallway maximized the blast. The grenade exploded in a blinding light with a force that rattled their bones. The last thing Michael saw before the darkness claimed him was the sight of Adam's unconscious form.


	39. Chapter 38 Michael

**Chapter 38 – Michael – Rated Mature for graphic violence**

Consciousness was bit by bit trickling in, eating away at the darkness enveloping his mind. Sound was the first thing he noticed, the soft drips of water, sounds of screams in a far off location, a constant sound of roars that he finally figured out as freeway traffic.

Pain was the second thing he registered. There were pain from the heavy manacles around his wrists and ankles. His shoulders were aching wrenched up over his head, with his hands secured to a pipe overhead, his arms bearing his entire weight. He was chained up with his toes barely grazing the floor, his feet secured to a bolt set in the ground. There was little chance of freeing himself, especially since he had been unconscious for too long and he has long since lost the feelings to his fingers.

There was a throbbing ache gripping his brain, an after effect of the concussive grenade. There was also a stabbing pain to his side, making it difficult for him to breathe in deeply. He suspected that one or several of the hostiles had kicked him in the ribs after he lost consciousness, most likely breaking or fracturing several ribs. At least he didn't think the broken ribs punctured a lung.

He slowly raised his head, gritting his teeth to block out the throbbing pain in his skull and took inventory of the room. He was in what appeared to be an empty warehouse. There was a light directly trained over him, but very little light elsewhere making it hard for him to gage the size of the room.

While he was unconscious, he had been transported to a different location. The backup team dispatched to the mission site will not find him there. He hopes the comm tracker was still active and Section would be able to locate him.

What he didn't know was why the terrorist decided to keep him alive. Most likely they wanted to interrogate him to find out who he worked for. He also didn't know what happened to Adam. He remembered the distant sound of screams and hope fervently that the sound came from Adam. He might be in pain and being tortured, but at least that means he was still alive. He heard the crunch of incoming footsteps, and forced all the pain and fear to the back of his mind, and wiped all expressions from his face.

By the time the two terrorists stepped up in front of him, it was a blank mask that greeted them. They were taken aback briefly, shocked that one that seemed so young was staring at them coldly, without any hint of fear.

Michael studied the two terrorists dispassionately. One was older and was obviously the one that would be leading the interrogation. The other guy was beefier and taller, wiping his bloodied knuckles with a rag while he stared at Michael with a sneer on his face.

The older one started speaking: _"We've already talked to your colleague. It seems he was reluctant to give us much information. He's now in the hands of our top expert. By the time she is through, he will wish he'd never been born."_

As if underscoring the interrogator's point, he heard another distant scream. From this distance, it was difficult to tell if it was Adam's voice or not.

He focused his attention to the interrogator as he spoke again: _"Maybe you will prove to be smarter and cooperate with us."_

He gave zero reaction to the man's words, not giving them the satisfaction of a reaction.

The interrogator began: _"What is your name."_

At Michael's silence, the interrogator nodded to the other man. The bruiser walked up to him, cracking his knuckles as he came with an evil grin on his face. The bruiser backhanded him viciously several times, causing his head to ring in pain and compounding the various aches and pain already threatening to envelop him completely. He consciously kept his body loose to go with the flow of the strikes, to loosen its impact slightly. It didn't make the strikes any less painful or easier to bear.

The interrogator called a halt to the strikes and the bruiser stepped back, bouncing with eagerness to recommence the beating. The older man stepped up close to him and he raised his head to look dispassionately back at him. His detached stare seemed to stun the man momentarily.

"_I ask you again, what is your name?"_

At his continued silence, the interrogator gave a huff of disgust and spoke to the bruiser: _"See if you can get him to talk."_

The interrogator left the room, leaving him with the overzealous bruiser. He thought wryly to himself, this will be unpleasant. The predication immediately came to fruition as the bruiser punched him hard, breaking his nose.

* * *

><p>By the time the interrogator reappeared, there wasn't an inch of Michael that hadn't been pummeled by the bruiser. If he had been able to string together a coherent thought, he would have complimented the man for his thoroughness. As it was, it was all he could do to stay conscious and not visibly react to the pain.<p>

Not all pain could be hidden and the bruiser had noticed him wincing when his right side was being punched. The bruiser quickly deuced that his ribs were injured and proceeded to concentrate his blows on that side until they both heard the sickening crunch of broken bones. Thankfully he had stopped his attack on that side since further damage would have resulted in a punctured lung and put him out of commission before his boss was done interrogating him.

The interrogator called his lackey back and the strikes mercifully stopped. Michael hung with his head down between his shoulders, taking shallow breathes to avoid injuring himself further. He did not bother to meet the interrogator's gaze since that would require too much effort.

Not satisfied with the prisoner's lack of response, the interrogator stepped up and gripped the prisoner's hair and roughly pulled his head up to meet his gaze. He was shocked to find the same blank stare looking back at him. Despite the blood running down his broken nose and the various bruises and one spectacularly swollen and bruised eye socket, the man may just as well have been doing mundane paperwork instead of being beaten within an inch of his life.

He let go of the prisoner's head abruptly and stepped back. _"I have good news and bad news for you. Your colleague broke and told us everything he knows. Unfortunately, it seems he's not high enough in the food chain to know what's really going on. The good news is that he fingered you to be in the know. The bad news is now we will have to redouble our effort to get you to talk."_

At the prisoner's continued silence the interrogator continued: _"You don't believe me? His name is Adam. He told us your name is Michael and you both work for Section One. He also told us that you were the team leader for that strike against our compound that killed 14 of our men, all good men who are worth a thousand of you. We will relish taking our anger out on you if you don't cooperate."_

The lack of response from the prisoner was really starting to irritate him. He barked out an order to his colleague: _"Hold his head up."_

The man walked around the prisoner before jerking his head backwards so that he faced the interrogator. Once again, he was met by a dispassionate stare by the young man. Irritated beyond reasoning, he step forward and backhanded Michael. The bruiser's hold on his head prevented him from moving with the strike. The prisoner did not visibly react to the strike except for a brief reddening of the already bruised cheek.

The interrogator stepped back from the prisoner and glared before asking: _"How did you find the location of our substation?"_

Michael did not respond to the question. He starts picturing the various ways he would extinguish the man's insignificant life once he was freed.

"_Answer me! How did you find the location of that camp?"_

Michael idly thought that while the bruiser had been through and could be commended for his work, the interrogator lack the patience of finesse to be effect in his chosen line of work. He continued watching the man coolly as the interrogator became visibly upset, with tell tale signs of reddening face, gnashing teeth, and clenched fists.

"_I promise you that what you've just experienced will be nothing compared to what we will do if you don't cooperate."_

Michael started calculating the maximum allowance of time it would take for the back-up team and housekeeping to determine that he and Adam were missing and begin a search for the missing operative. Depending on the amount of time he was unconscious, he predicted a maximum time of 24 hours from the time of the mission to launching a secondary attack.

Assuming that Section wouldn't just hang them out to dry that is. Fortunately, he still had the thumb drive he downloaded from the computer at the destroyed substation which made the odds of Section launching a retrieval mission more likely.

The interrogator had reached the end of his patience and viciously kicked the prisoner in the balls. He grinned with mirth as the prisoner jerked and gasped out loud while the blank mask fell away, twisted by pain. All too soon the pain faded from the prisoner's face to be replaced by the familiar blank mask.

He looked at the larger man still holding the prisoner's head back and barked out an order: _"Prep him for the electrodes."_

* * *

><p>An eternity later, Michael struggled to keep from passing out or throwing up as another shock was sent through the electrodes straight into his tender balls, which the electrodes were attached to. He was secured into a wooden chair completely naked with electrodes attached to his temples, nipples, over his heart, and to his balls.<p>

The grin on the bruiser's face has long sense faded at the continued lack of reaction from the prisoner, other than the occasional grimace of pain. If he hadn't checked the output, giving himself a nice jarring shock, he would have thought the RT unit was defective. The prisoner was simply robbing all enjoyment he normally received from inflicting pain to others with his stoic reaction.

The interrogator arrived back in the room and nodded toward his colleague to stop. _"Let's see if you're ready to talk, Michael. Do you want to tell me how you found the location of the substation?"_

At the prisoner's lack of reaction, he nodded at his colleague who step forward and jerk Michael's head up again to meet his gaze. Other than more bruising and blood trickling out of both his ears, the prisoner's lack of expression indicated how far from breaking he still was.

Infuriated, the interrogator cranked the voltage up in the RT unit and pressed down hard on the trigger. The bruiser barely had time to let go of Michael's hair and jump back before the voltage slammed into the prisoner. Michael jerked in his seat from the massive shock to his system, but otherwise had no reaction to the torture.

The interrogator continued to press down on the activation switch for long intervals, letting go briefly to allow the prisoner to register the aftershocks, before turning the switch on again. After 10 long minutes of continuous shocks, the prisoner pitched forward as far as his restraints, apparently in a dead faint.

The interrogator turned to his colleague and said with disgust: _"Wake him up."_

The bruiser jerked Michael head up and slapped him a few times. At the lack of reaction, he checked the prisoner's pulse, finding none. He looked up and nervously informed the older man: _"There's no pulse."_

The man had been in the process of leaving the room. At the announcement he turned back and raged at him: _"Get him back!"_

"_How?"_

"_He's wired to all that electrodes, shock him again."_

He moved to the RT unit and dialed the voltage back and began shocking the prisoner. They watched the prisoner with bated breathes for several long minutes, before the prisoner began breathing on his own. They both let out relieved breaths as the prisoner started stirring and waking up.

"_Let him rest a little while to notice all the pain he should be in. We'll come back once he's had a chance to really feel the bruises."_

The two left to brainstorm about how to break this difficult prisoner.

* * *

><p>Michael woke up to throbbing pain over every inch of his body, but primarily concentrated in his head, groin, and ribs. Most alarmingly was the pain in his chest and he felt his heart fluttering with uneven beats. He suspected that he had more than passed out during the last torture session.<p>

He was alone in the room, but still strapped to all the electrodes. He wondered how long he had been unconscious. Judging by the stiffness of his joints, he figured he had been out for almost an hour. It has almost been 24 hours since the failed mission to destroy the substation.

Unless his tracker has somehow been disabled, which was a possibility with all the electroshocks, it was starting to look more likely that Section can't locate him or has given them up for dead. He would have to find his own way out of the situation he was in.

Michael heard footsteps approaching and looked up as two more men brought another chair into the room. One of the men came toward him to remove the electrodes attached to his body and took the RT unit over to the other chair.

He worked on keeping his face blank as the bruiser and interrogator entered the room, dragging a bleeding and bruised Adam in their wake. Michael watched as Adam's clothes were removed and the tall man being strapped to the chair. Michael turned his gaze straight ahead as the bruiser proceeded to attached electrodes to Adam. It was obvious that they intend to torture Adam in front of him to motivate him to talk. He tried to block out Adam's pleas to the merciless terrorists.

Adam: _"Please don't! I'll tell you anything I know."_

Interrogator: _"You already have. Unfortunately, you don't have the information that we need."_

Adam: _"Then why are you doing this?"_

Interrogator: _"We're hoping your colleague here will be more affected by you being tortured then to his own pain." _To the bruiser: _"Shock him."_

Michael kept his face blank, trying not to react as Adam screamed as the electric shock was sent through the electrodes. The interrogator stood directly in front of him with a gloating expression on his face. Michael looked unemotionally back at him as Adam screamed again.

The grin on the other man's face gradually faded at Michael's continued lack of response. He turned to his colleague and ordered: _"Turn up the voltage and shock him again."_

Adam: _"No please! ARGGHHHHH!"_

Michael tried in vain to ignore the other man's pain, bleeding on the inside that he was the cause. Neither of them was likely to make it out alive. It pained him to know that Adam's last moments would be filled with hurt because he was unwilling and incapable to giving in to the terrorist's demands.

The RT unit was mercifully turned off and the room was silent except for Adam's silent weeping. The interrogator step in front of him again and Michael steeled his resolve and gave him another blank stare, revealing none of the turmoil he was feeling.

The interrogator gave him a hard glare and announced to the room: _"We'll leave these two alone for a moment."_

As soon as the room was cleared, Michael started testing the security bindings. The tough leather was bound too tight around his wrists and ankles, and the arms of the chair were too sturdy and heavy for him to rip apart. The chair was bolted to the floor, making it impossible for him to throw himself backwards to hopefully break the chair.

His chair was bolted to the floor, but Adam's chair was brought into the room. He looked over to Adam who was still softly sobbing. They were most likely being monitored and any moves they make to free themselves would be noticed immediately. The only chance of escape is if Adam manages to break the chair, escape, and notify Section. Hopefully if he was successful, Michael would still be alive when the rescue party arrived.

He didn't know Adam's overall mental and physical state though, judging by the screams he heard earlier and the fact that he had broken already. He might be in no shape to stage an escape. It was their only chance though.

He softly called out to Adam: _"Adam, are you alright?"_

Adam raised his head slowly and met his gaze with pain filled eyes. He struggled but managed a crooked grin: _"I've been better."_

"_Can you get out of the chair?"_

"_What?"_

"_If you throw yourself back, you might be able to break the chair and get loose. You can try to leave on the northeast corner. I noticed fresh breeze coming that direction earlier and some men going there to smoke."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'll be here after you notified Section."_

"_It's too risky."_

"_It's our only chance."_

"_Why don't you just tell them what they want to know?"_

"_I can't."_

"_They're going to kill us."_

"_They're going to kill us either way."_

"_Then why not make it easier on yourself."_

Michael shook his head as Adam begged. _"I can't."_

"_Please, Michael. I don't want to get shocked again. That f**king hurt!"_

"_Yes, I know."_

Adam paused to take in Michael's naked form. There were black and blue bruises covering almost every inch of his skin. His nose was swollen and bleeding, as well one eye that was swollen completely shut. The other eye was clearly visible under the light and they showed a calm resolve. Adam studied Michael closely and knew that he would never crack under the pressure, no matter the incentive. Michael would die first before he gives the terrorist any information.

Adam: "Guards!"

Michael jerked slightly in surprise when Adam called out to the guards. The interrogator entered with the bruiser and the two other goons who had brought the other chair in.

Adam: _"He's never going to crack. This is a waste of time."_

Interrogator: _"Are you sure?"_

Adam: _"Yes."_

Interrogator to the bruiser: _"Un-cuff him."_

Michael watched in barely concealed shock as Adam was released from the chair and clothes handed to him. Adam moved easily, indicating that the various bruises and cuts showing on his body were just disguises instead of actual injury.

Interrogator to Adam: _"What should we do with him?"_

Adam: _"Lock him up and let me think up something."_

Adam left the room, leaving Michael reeling from the revelation that his friend, the only one inside Section that he considered a friend, had betrayed him.


	40. Chapter 39 Michael

**Chapter 39 – Michael **

Interrogator: _"What should we do with him?"_

Adam: _"Lock him up and let me think up something."_

Michael watched Adam leave, his mind reeling from the latest revelation and betrayal. His captors released his arms first from the chair as two others stood out of striking range with their guns aimed at him. They secured his wrists together with a zip tie before uncuffing his feet. They marched him to another corner of the dark warehouse, where a small steel cage was located. The height of the cage was low, forcing him to bend down to enter. Once he was secured inside, the zip tie was cut from his wrists.

One of the captors tossed him his pants and he awkwardly put it on in the small confined space. It saved him from sitting naked on the filthy floor. The cage was just wide enough for him to stretch out his legs as he leaned against the side of the bars. Two goons left, leaving him with two armed guards who started smoking and cracking jokes. Judging from the language spoken, he deduced this cell were staffed mainly from the former Yugoslavia.

He straightened as much as his broken ribs would allow and surveyed what he could see of the warehouse. Judging from the vehicular noise, he determined they had moved him to the southwest corner of the warehouse, closer to the nearby highway. The low lighting in the building made it difficult for him to estimate the size of the warehouse and the number of people staffing it.

Michael leaned his head against the cage and closed his eyes. Although he had been awake for nearly 48 hours, he was not the slightest bit tired. Adrenaline rushed through his system, keeping him alert and hyper-aware. He listened to the various sounds of the warehouse and identified that most of the terrorists were in another room to the north of him. A smaller group was by an open door, closer to where he had been interrogated. If he were to make an escape attempt, that would be the best opening to make his exit.

His eyes snapped open at the booted steps approaching his cell. He looked toward the darkness until a figure emerged. Adam stepped forward with a plate with a sandwich on top and a bottle of water. He awkwardly smiled as he came to a stop in front of him, but his smile faded at Michael's cold, aloof gaze.

Adam crouched down to be eye-level with Michael and held the bottle out to him. When Michael made no move to take it, he set the plate down on the ground and opened the bottle. He took a small sip to show the water was not tampered with and held the bottle to Michael again.

Michael took the bottle from Adam and slowly sipped the water. His mouth and throat was parched with dehydration, but he didn't allow himself to chug the water down, slowly drinking instead in case there were drugs in the liquid.

Adam took a bite of the sandwich and held it out to Michael, who shook his head rejecting the offering. Adam shrugged and set the plate down before sitting down on the floor. In a strange echo of Michael's previous question to him, before revealing himself to be working for the terrorist, Adam inquired: _"Michael, are you alright?"_

The irony of the situation did not escape his notice and he dryly responded, throwing Adam's previous words to him back in his face: _"I've been better."_

Adam grimaced in guilt before speaking: _"Look, Michael, I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you this way."_

Michael didn't respond for a long time, just evaluating his one-time friend, trying to find the warning signs that must have been there. Other than a pretty severe depression Adam was hiding the past few months, he really couldn't recall an instance that would have warned him that Adam had turned against Section.

He asked the only question on the forefront of his mind: _"Why?"_

Adam swallowed hard and looked down on the floor before raising his head with a grim expression. _"Do you remember me telling you about the terrorist we had to retrieve who had two hookers with him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I just couldn't do it anymore, Michael. I couldn't work for an organization that thought nothing of killing innocent bystanders, while letting scum bags like him walk."_

"_How is working for a terrorist any different?"_

"_I don't have to kill anyone here. They just want me to help them train their recruits."_

"_By teaching them, the blood is still on your hand, whether you're the one to pull the trigger."_

Adam shook his head in denial before stopping to think. _"I guess that's true."_

"_What happens now?"_

"_Save yourself, Michael. Work with them and they can get you out of Section."_

Michael turned his gaze away from Adam and replied: _"You know I can't."_

"_It's the only way you can have a life."_

Michael turned his gaze back to Adam and stated calmly: _"That isn't living."_

"_Neither is what Section offers. At least this way you can have some semblance of control."_

"_You're just kidding yourself."_

Adam's pleading look morphed into anger: _"Not all of us can be noble like you, Michael. They didn't recruit me because I was honorable. They gave me a second chance because they wanted a trained monkey to do their dirty work for them."_

"_Why didn't you just run?"_

Adam scoffed: _"What? And have them hunt me down? No, this is the only way I could be free of Section. I'm just sorry that you got caught in the crossfire."_

The anger faded from Adam's face and was replaced by sadness. _"I want you to know that you are a true friend to me. Despite how things worked out, I want you to know my friendship with you was, __**IS**__ genuine."_

At Michael's blank gaze, Adam continued: _"I know you don't believe me right now, but your friendship was one of the only things that kept me from putting a bullet between my eyes."_

Michael stared at Adam, reading nothing but honesty in the other man's gaze and expression. A heavy sadness weighed down on him that a good man would turn to this out of desperation. While he was starting to understand what motivated Adam to take this drastic step, he knew that he wasn't capable of it.

Before Michael could reply, they both heard approaching footsteps. Adam looked at Michael with a panicked pleading expression. _"Please, Michael? Save yourself. If you can't work with them, pretend to for awhile until we can figure out a way to get you out."_

Michael looked up as the interrogator appeared within view. He looked back to Adam's beseeching gaze and replied softly: _"I can't."_

Adam's face twisted in grief and remorse before he dropped his gaze down to attempt to control his emotion. By the time the interrogator came up to the cage, Adam's face was an immobile mask.

Interrogator: _"Did he give you anything?"_

Adam: _"Nothing. He won't talk."_

Interrogator: _"That's too bad. I had so much fun trying to break you, but alas I don't have any more time to waste on you."_

Adam couldn't keep all the emotion from his voice as he spoke: _"Maybe we can turn him. I just need more time."_

Interrogator: _"No. This one can't be turned." _The man turned to Adam before smarmily continuing: _"He's too strong to be turned."_

Adam ignored the barb and turned his gaze away. He looked back in alarm as the interrogator barked out order: _"Yusev, Vlademire: dispose of the prisoner."_

Adam croaked out: _"Now? You're going to kill him now?"_

Interrogator: _"Why prolong the inevitable."_

Adam watched helplessly as the guards ordered Michael to turn around so they could secure his arms behind him with another zip tie. Once his hands were secured, the guards unlocked the cage and ordered Michael out.

It was awkward to crawl out of the cage with his hands secured behind his back. He finally managed to get out and stood facing his friend. Adam looked back at Michael with guilt written all over his face. The guards ordered Michael to start walking.

As he walked past his former friend, Adam called out: _"Wait!"_

The guards sneered in ridicule as Adam hugged Michael.

Adam: _"Good bye my friend."_

Michael met Adam's gaze, who was silently begging for forgiveness. _"Good bye."_


	41. Chapter 40 Michael

**Chapter 40 – Michael**

Michael followed the machine gun welding guards toward the building's exit. His mind was reeling over the events of the past few days. So much had changed, the grounds constantly shifting beneath him, that he felt like he was clutching at air every time he tried to get a firm grasp on the situation.

The mission had been wrong from the start. First, there had been Kendo's cryptic warning, putting him on edge. Then, the Intel they received did not match the resistance that they met at the substation. Finally, there had been Adam's betrayal of Section and of him. Just when he came to accept his fate and made peace with his impending death, another colossal turn of event ripped the rug right from under him.

The irony that such a big change came from a small package did not escape him. His hand was clutched around the razor blade Adam had sneaked to him as he hugged him. His mind reeled in shock in this turn of events. By giving him a way out, Adam had effectively signed his own death warrant. Once Section found out Adam was still alive and working with Crimson Storm, Section would not stop until Adam was captured and cancelled.

These guards weren't as careful as the ones before as they march ahead of him. Michael surreptitiously cut the zip tie, keeping his arms as still as possible as he worked through the hard plastic. He kept his arms behind him and waited for the right opportunity to present itself.

They cleared the doorway and Michael had his first glance at their location. As he suspected, they were in a warehouse adjacent to the highway. The building was located in a rundown industrial part of town. Based on the freeway sign, they were still in the same city as the substation, meaning if Section was looking for them, they should be close by.

The guards motioned him toward a corner of the lot, directly underneath the freeway. They were counting on using the noise from the cars overhead to mask any noise from the gunshot. This worked perfectly for Michael, since it would cover any noise he made as he took out the guards.

The guards gestured for him to walk past them. As he walked past one of the guard, he pretended to stumble on the uneven ground and bumped up against the man. The guard impatiently shoved Michael away from him, taking one of his hands off the machine gun.

Michael grabbed the gun with one hand while elbowing the guard's face hard. He turned toward the other guard and squeezed the trigger, letting out a short burst of artillery fire. He didn't wait to see the guy fall to the ground as he pivoted on his heel and slammed the gun against the guard's gut. As the man doubled over in pain, he grabbed the guard's head and twisted it in a sharp motion, killing the man instantaneously.

He crouched down immediately and surveyed the warehouse to see if any alarm was raised. After a few moments, when no one else appeared at the doorway, he straightened. The guards would be missed soon, so he worked quickly, searching the guard for anything useful to use. He found a pistol, spare magazines, a walky-talky, and a cell phone.

Michael dialed the numbers to reach Section and listened at the ring tone.

Operator: _"Identify."_

Michael: _"Michael. 26V1."_

Operator: _"Go ahead."_

Michael: _"Request permission for a secured line."_

Operator: _"Designator?"_

Michael: _"Kendo."_

Operator: _"Switching."_

Michael waited for his call to go through, keeping an eye out for any movement from the warehouse. Finally a voice came over the line, which he instantly identified as Kendo's.

Kendo: _"Yes?"_

Michael: _"This is Michael."_

Kendo: _"Michael! Where are you?"_

Michael: _"I'm at a warehouse next to a freeway. I believe I'm still in Szeged."_

Kendo: _"What's your status?"_

Michael: _"I've taken out two of the guards, but there are still approximately 8 more inside the warehouse. They don't know I'm on the loose yet."_

Kendo: _"I'm triangulating your position now. There's a team on the ground. They should be able to get there in 15 minutes. Can you neutralize the hostiles?"_

Michael: _"I can try."_

Kendo: _"Good. Is there any other team members with you?"_

Michael hesitated for a moment, torn at the impact of the decision he was about to make. In the end, he knew he had no choice. Adam had betrayed Section by working with the terrorist. If set loose, he would continue to do so. It felt like he had been silent for minutes, but he knew it was only for a few seconds.

Michael: _"The rest of the team has been killed. Adam is alive and working for Crimson Storm."_

There was a long silence from the other end. Finally, Kendo spoke, his voice betraying some of the strain from the revelation. _"I want him alive for questioning. Your location has been triangulated. The team has been activated and will be there in 15 minutes."_

Michael: _"Confirmed."_

Michael hung up the phone and ran silently toward the front of the lot. There were barbed-wire fencing all around the perimeter, with one vehicle access gate that was manned by an armed guard. Using the cars parked in front of the warehouse as cover, Michael moved stealthily toward the guard.

The man was facing the driveway and did not see him coming from the rear. The guard was easily overpowered as Michael snapped his neck swiftly. He dragged the man behind some debris and took his weapon and spare magazines from him.

The gate was manually operated so Michael took the keys from the guards and unlocked the gate, to make it easier for Section operatives when they get there. He grabbed the heavy chains from the gate and ran swiftly to the front of the warehouse. The large double doors were closed, making it easy for him to the lock it with the chains.

He went to one of the unlocked truck and put the gear into neutral as he pushed it toward the locked doors. Once the front of the truck was flush against the door, he put the truck on park and engaged the emergency brake, making it hard for those inside to leave from this exit.

He had to work quickly since the guards he had taken out should have been missed by now. He ran back toward the side exit, encountering some fuel drums near the building. He stopped to make sure there was fuel inside, before making his way back to the door.

Michael took cover behind some empty crates, and set his weapons in front of him, loading them with ammunition. He aimed the pistol at the fuel drums and discharged his weapon, igniting the fuel inside so that a ball of flame roared high into the air.

The walky-talky crackled alive as terrorists inside directed everyone toward the side exit. Michael waited until the door was pulled open and armed men poured out. The first two out didn't even have a chance to turn his direction before the bullets slammed into them, knocking them backwards into the door. They fell right in front of the door, making those behind them climb over their bodies. Michael took out three more men as they tried to climb over their fallen comrades.

Five down, three more to go, plus Adam. The walky-talky crackled to life again as the terrorists inside tried to signal to the guard at the gate. He heard gun shots at the front of the warehouse, most likely their attempt to get out from there. He heard the men call out to the guard to remove the barrier blocking the door.

Michael left the walky-talky and moved toward the door, reloading his weapon as he walked. He ducked inside and moved swiftly to the side, into the shadow in case there was anyone waiting. From the lack of movement, he deduced that the rest of the men were in the front office. He shut the door and swiftly locked it, blocking them from a quick exit.

He walked silently along the wall, staying in the shadow as he made his way toward the front office. He flattened himself against the wall as the door opened and a guy walked past him. Michael doubled back, following the man as he made his way to the locked door.

At finding the door locked, the man whirled around with his weapon up, looking for the unseen threat. Michael ran quickly up to him and slammed his weapon against the guy's head. The metal slammed into the skull with a sickening crunch, and the guy was thrown against the door where he slowly dropped down. Michael checked the man's pulse quickly before moving away, back toward the front room.

Six down, two more to go, plus Adam. Michael made it to the door and listened intently to the voices inside. He heard the voice of the interrogator as he directed someone to check on the other guys. He flattened himself against the wall as the door swung open again, the light revealing the bruiser as he walked swiftly past.

As the door slammed shut, Michael launched a kick against the other man's back forcing the guy to drop his weapon as he stumbled to remain standing. The bruiser turned toward him with a snarl as Michael slammed the machine gun against the man's face, breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. The man clutched his face and started screaming.

As much as Michael would love to repay the bruiser back for hours of torture, he did not have the time for this. He raised the gun and let out a short burst until the weapon clicked empty. He dropped the gun and grabbed the bruiser's pistol lying on the ground.

Seven down, one more to go, plus Adam. Michael stepped to the office door, opened it, and swiftly stepped inside sweeping the room until he found the interrogator by the front door. The man had been trying to force open the door with a metal rebar. At Michael's entrance, he moved to grab his gun from the floor.

Michael: _"Don't move."_

The interrogator held his hands up in surrender before pleading: _"Take it easy. I'll cooperate."_

Michael didn't hesitate before pulling the trigger. The bullet raced through the interrogator's skull before blasting out the back of the skull. Eight down, only Adam left.

He pivoted smoothly to his left and aimed his gun directly at Adam, who was standing in the corner of the room, just as Section taught him. They stared at each other for a long moment, each with their guns trained on each other.

Michael: _"Drop it."_

Adam: _"I can't go back, Michael."_

Michael: _"I said drop it."_

Reading the resolve in Michael's eyes, Adam slowly lowered his weapon before dropping it from numbed fingers. Adam sighed before looking up and asking: _"What will you tell them?"_

Michael: _"They already know."_

Adam's face contorted with fear at the news. _"Please, Michael. I can't go back."_

Michael: _"There's nothing I can do."_

Adam: _"Yes there is, you can kill me."_

Adam's words shocked him to the core. For a moment he felt the mask of indifference he presented to the world slip, showing the shock he was feeling. _"What?"_

Adam: _"You know what they will do to me. They'll torture me and then dispose of me. Please, Michael. I don't want to go through that."_

Michael's never had to kill anyone he knew before, someone he was friends with, someone he cared about. The very prospect of having to kill Adam was making him feel sick. He looked into Adam's pleading eyes and spoke the truth from the bottom of his wounded soul: _"I can't."_

Adam's face twisted in grief, but he kept his gaze locked on Michael's. Adam's pleading blue eyes met Michael's tormented gray-green eyes, the colors almost completely washed out to slate gray, revealing his unhappiness.

They both heard the sound of the front gate crashing as the Section van drove through it. Section operatives would get there in less than a minute.

At the noise, Adam said a single word: _"Please."_

Michael looked silently at Adam's tormented eyes. After a long moment, he shakily raised his gun and aimed it at his friend.

Adam looked relieved and smiled crookedly: _"Thank you."_

He squeezed the trigger and watched the bullet find its target. As Adam dropped to the ground, he became aware of a single tear making its way down his cheek. He unsteadily raised his hand to brush away the tear, staring down at moisture against his fingers. He realized it was the first time he had cried since he woke up in the white room. He wondered how many more tears he would shed as he tried to survive Section and if he would have any more tears left by the time Section was done with him.


	42. Chapter 41 Elsbeth and Michael

**Chapter 41 – Elsbeth and Michael **

Elsbeth rarely made lengthy medical lab visits to injured operatives. If she had spent even 5 minutes per operative that passed through those doors, she would spend all her time there and not get any work done. That made the fact that she's been sitting by Michael's sleeping form for over 20 minutes a rare sight to the medical staff working there.

Elsbeth sat unmoving in a hard backed chair next to Michael's bed, her eyes alternating between his face and staring unseeingly across the room. She studied his face, which was a patchwork of bruises and cuts with swelling that almost rendered him unrecognizable.

She found it unsettling that every time she's seen Michael alone in person, he had been laying in bed. The first time was when he was first recruited and strapped to the bed. He had looked impossibly young then, but with eyes that had seen and experienced too much. Those wounded eyes had not pleaded for release or reprieve, but rather simply accepted whatever fate was dealt to him.

The second time had been after a dry mission run had failed catastrophically due to Intel failure. Michael had lead his team out from heavy resistance, but was injured in the process. She remembered his eyes that time too. His eyes had looked wounded when he first entered Section, that time his eyes looked haunted, haunted by what he had been forced to do for Section. She dreaded what she would be met with this time after Section had put him through the toughest test it has ever given.

She thought back to the mission debrief from the rescue team.

* * *

><p>Stannis: <em>"How much longer are we going to circle the city?"<em>

Dusty: _"Your order is to continue in a search grid until we receive confirmation."_

Stannis: _"Got it."_

Stannis stretched his shoulders uncomfortably while eyeing his team members in the van who groaned at the news. They had been the city for more than 24 hours searching for a missing Section team. They had taken turns sleeping in the moving van, which only made infrequent stops to gas up again and to allow them to use the facilities.

He was shocked that they had dedicated a 4 man Section team for so long in search of 2 missing operatives. He had never heard of Section expanding so much resource to recover its agents before. Of course their primary objective was to locate the terrorist cell that captured those operatives and take them out. However, normal procedure had them return to base to gather more Intel. The fact that they wanted them to remain on site for a quick response told him they hoped to retrieve the operatives alive.

Being in a van for more than 24 hours gave the team a lot of time to talk and to form guesses on Section's motives. They thought they figured out why Section wanted to retrieve the missing operatives so badly when they found out one of the missing operative was Michael.

None of them had worked on a team with Michael, but stories of the man had spread far and wide inside Section. The rumor mills inside Section had been churning for months. First, had been his accelerated and multi-discipline training. Next, his rapid ascension and increased leadership roles. Finally, about his role as a team leader leading veteran operatives, while he was still technically a recruit.

His performance in the field had been extraordinary, as well as behind the scene in profiling and tactical operations. The rumor mills had been spinning for months that Michael was being groomed for higher-up positions.

All that expectations and training might have made him an arrogant know-it-all. For those that have met the man, they had said that's far from the truth. They all said Michael was a quiet man, tough but fair, without the god complex some of those in charge seemed to have.

Stannis remembered the first time he had ever seen Michael. He had been talking to Schmidt in Comm. when Michael had walked by toward Kendo's office. He had made some snide remark about Section recruiting pretty boys and Schmidt had gestured him furiously to lower his voice.

Schmidt: _"Lower your f**king voice! You don't want Michael to hear you!"_

Stannis' eyes had widened in shock and looked back toward Michael who had disappeared inside Kendo's office. _"__**That's**__ Michael?"_

Schmidt: _"Yeah. Not what you were expecting right?"_

Stannis: _"I didn't think he'd be so young, and so…"_

Schmidt helpfully supplied: _"Pretty?"_

Stannis: _"Yeah. From everything I heard, I thought he'd be 7 feet tall, loads of muscles, and deadly."_

Schmidt chuckled: _"Don't let his looks fool you. He __**is**__ deadly. Don't worry, he won't kill you for stupidity or if you say the wrong thing."_

Stannis: _"Good to know."_

Stannis attention snapped back to the present when Kendo's voice crackled on over the comm. sets.

Kendo: _"Team: we have received confirmation of the location of the Crimson Storm base. Be advised that we have a Section operative on the inside."_

Stannis: _"Who is it?"_

Kendo: _"We received Intel from Michael that there are 8 hostiles inside the camp and one other Section operative. Sending coordinates now, you should arrive at the location in T-minus 20 minutes."_

Stannis: _"Affirmative."_

The team started gathering their weapons and straightening their gear. Stannis thought wryly to himself that he would finally get to meet Michael after hearing so much about him. That he was still alive after being captured more than 24 hours ago was impressive.

When the team had shown up at the site, they had found no resistance at the perimeter, and the gate unlocked for their entrance. A truck was blocking the entrance to the warehouse so they had to move that aside to enter.

Two operatives pulled the double doors open, as Stannis and another operative entered with weapons raised. They drew up short when they were greeted by a half naked man with his gun pointed directly at them.

The operative to the right of him yelled out: _"We're Section."_

The man paused for a moment with his gun still trained on them, before slowly lowering it. Without the distraction of a pistol aimed at his head, Stannis could finally see the man welding the weapon. He was clad only in black mission pants and was standing barefoot and shirtless. Every inch of his skin was covered with bruises and cuts, with some deep purple bruising against his ribs, obvious signs of internal bleeding. There were bruises and cuts on the man's face as well, with one eye completely swollen shut and his nose swollen and obviously broken.

The man finally spoke: _"I'm Michael."_

They all gaped at the man, shock at finally recognizing him behind the myriad of bruises and swollen features.

Michael continued: _"The group leader is over there in the corner by the door. There are two more dead inside the warehouse, 5 outside the rear door, and 2 more in the field near the freeway."_

They gaped at him silently in astonishment at the news. Michael ignored their shocked looks and continued: _"I recovered the disc from the substation from the initial target site, downloaded the data on the computer here and destroyed it."_

Stannis finally recovered enough to croak out: _"Let's go then, I'll call in housekeeping."_

Michael pointed at another body at the corner of the room and replied: _"Take him with us."_

Michael might be team leader for the mission, but he was the leader for this recovery team. Stannis shook his head and replied: _"Leave him for Housekeeping."_

Michael: _"That's Adam. He's a Section operative. They'll want to recover his body."_

Stannis looked at the corpse he had assumed was one of the hostiles. The body was fully clothed, without any visible signs of torture. He frowned at the weapon by the body and clothes that were not Section issued. He looked up at Michael to argue again, but held his tongue at the look of warning he read there.

They got back to the mission van and pulled out as housekeeping pulled in. Someone gave Michael a jacket, which he pulled on slowly. Stannis frowned at the slow movement and directed one of the team members to check Michael health status. He had found Michael's blood pressure was precariously low. As he was calling into Section to report on the status of recovery mission, Michael had finally passed out from his injuries.

* * *

><p>A beeping sound jerked Elsbeth back to the present. She checked to see that it was from the monitor hooked up to Michael. His heart rate and blood pressure remained stable. Michael had arrived on a gurney over 36 hours ago, unconscious. The doctors had found broken nose, fractured cheekbones. They also found four broken ribs, one of which had punctured his lung. He had extensive bruising throughout his body, and his genital swollen to twice its normal size. Most troubling, they had found internal bleeding and a lacerated liver. Had Michael not escaped when he did, he most likely would not have lasted another 24 hours from the internal bleeding.<p>

Michael had been kept sedated, giving the doctors a chance to repair his various broken bones and to stop the internal bleeding. Elsbeth had ordered he continued to be sedated another 24 hours to allow his body to recover further. She had ordered the medication to be tapered back to allow Michael to regain consciousness one hour ago, which is why she was now sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to awaken.

She had already pieced together what had occurred from debriefs from the recovery team and from housekeeping, as well as the data Michael had retrieved from the two sites. She knew Michael had been tortured and interrogated for more than 24 hours. Apparently, the terrorist had decided that Michael would not give them the information they want and decided to cancel him.

She also knew that Adam had betrayed Section and Michael by giving the terrorists profiles of their initial mission. She had personally inspected Adam's corpse to document no signs of torture was on it, confirming the duplicitous role he played.

While Adam had given himself away as a double agent, it was obvious that Michael had not taken the easy way out and betrayed Section. He had unquestionably proven his loyalty to them when he had cancelled Adam, a man they knew was a friend of his. He proving his allegiance to Section was what they desired, but Elsbeth was feeling the uncomfortable pangs of guilt at what the young man had to go through. She put away those unusual thoughts, along with any pity she felt and focused on the Section business at hand. She leaned slightly forward when she noticed Michael's eye lashes started fluttering as he stirred awake.

"_Good morning."_

Michael slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the overly bright lights of the med lab. Elsbeth was seated beside his bed with a slight unreadable smile on her face. At seeing him awake, Elsbeth's smile grew wider. _"How are you feeling?"_

He could feel the effect of the pain killer in his system, dulling the multiple aches and pain from throughout his body. _"I'm fine."_

"_You've been out for a while. We've repaired the breaks in your nose and cheekbone as well as set your broken ribs and bind them. You will have to cut back on physical excursions for a few weeks to let the breaks heel."_

"_When can I leave med lab?"_

"_Not for a few more days I'm afraid. The doctors want to observe you to make sure there is no internal bleeding."_

At Michael's lack of response, Elsbeth continued: _"I wanted to congratulate you. You've passed the final test and is now a full fledge operative. In fact, we are so impressed with your progress; we have decided to promote you directly to Level 3."_

Michael looked at Elsbeth for a long moment, mulling over the news, before focusing on something she had said. _"What test?"_

Elsbeth's smile faded and a hard glint appeared in her eyes. _"We received intelligence that a Section agent was leaking Intel to Crimson Storm. We believed the most likely culprit was Mr. Adam Tucker."_

"_Why didn't you just take him out?"_

"_We weren't sure that he was the double agent and had to draw him out."_

"_And the test?"_

"_We had to see if your loyalty to Section is absolute."_

"_You lost 4 other operatives in this test."_

"_They were abeyance operatives."_

Michael's mind reeled at the extreme length Section went through just to test him. It told him without a doubt that they were all expendable and that Section was utterly ruthless. He could either do their bidding until the day he died, or kill himself now.

He had been raised a Catholic and fully had been taught the concept of heaven and hell. He had thought he was in a hell of his own making when he first arrived in Section. For a little while he had been lulled into complacency, that this particular hell wasn't as bleak as it could be. He now knew that he had just barely scratched the surface of this particular purgatory.

Elsbeth watched Michael closely as he reacted to the news she had just given him. Or rather, watch him not react at all. His face had remained impassive at the news, with his eyes a dull gray-green, betraying no inner thoughts. She realized that she was wrong to be afraid of what she would read in his eyes. She had been afraid she would be met with haunted or wounded soul betrayed by his eyes. It was infinitely worse to not be able to read anything in his gaze, as if Section had managed to kill him emotionally so that only an empty shell remained.

She was extremely uncomfortable, feeling like a murderer, more so than when she actually pulled the trigger and killed before. She had a sudden need to leave, get away from the living carcass of her and Section's creation. She stood up abruptly and stood awkwardly as Michael looked expressionlessly up at her.

"_I'll let you get some rest. Kendo will take you to your off site quarter in a few days when you are released from med lab."_

"_Thank you."_

Michael continued looking impassively up at her. She pasted on a cool Section smile and left quickly, resisting the urge to run.

Michael stared at the door where Elsbeth was last seen for a long while, puzzled by the fear he had read briefly in her eyes. He felt detached from himself, not just his body but his emotion. He knew some of it was due to the drugs and shock from the physical trauma he just experienced. He wondered if he would ever get his emotions back, or if he even wanted to feel again. Feeling meant being hurt, a much deeper hurt than any physical pain. He realized he much preferred being numb. It made it easier to perform what was expected of him.


	43. Chapter 42 Michael and Jurgen

**Chapter 42 – Michael and Jurgen**

Michael glanced up as the door to the med lab swung open. Jurgen strolled in with his usual confident swagger. He came to a stop at the foot of the bed and interlaced his fingers to form a V with his index fingers pointing to the floor.

"_Hello Michael."_

"_Hello."_

Jurgen stared intently at him for a moment before speaking again: _"Congratulations on passing your test."_

At the reminder of the last mission, Michael's lips pressed together into a thin line, repressing the emotions stirred up by the memories. _"Was the test your idea?"_

Jurgen stared coldly back at him for a long moment. He was starting to think that Jurgen would refuse to answer the question when he replied: _"No. It was Kendo's idea."_

"_Kendo…"_ He looked off across the room, processing the information. He turned back when Jurgen continued speaking.

"_I just wanted to say good bye."_

"_Goodbye?"_

"_Yes. Now that you have completed your training, I'm returning to Section One."_

He stared wordlessly back at Jurgen, not knowing how to respond. For more than a year, Jurgen had pushed him ruthlessly physically and mentally. In the process, he had seen and done so many things that used to be abhorrent to his very nature. In the end, he could barely remember who he was, what he was.

Jurgen was still watching him, waiting for a response. He finally asked: _"Will you be glad to return to Section One?"_

Jurgen laughed mirthlessly for a moment, his face twisted into a look of disgust_. "Glad to return to that viper pit? No. If you think it's tough here, the grounds of Section One is like walking on quick sand. You always have to be..."_

"_On your guard."_ Michael finished the sentence for him. That had been Jurgen's motto and the number one lesson he continuously drilled into his head since they first met.

Jurgen's lips quirked into a wry smile at Michael's response. It was true that he tended to sound like a broken record sometimes, but if nothing else, he wanted to drum that into Michael's skull so that he would never forget.

He looked at his former material for a long moment, studying the various fading bruises. The swelling around Michael's eye and nose had started going down, allowing him to open both of his eyes, which were sporting spectacular black eyes. He was barely recognizable, but those clear green eyes were unmistakable.

Jurgen had ruthlessly worked with Michael to control his facial expressions as well as mask his too easy-to-read eyes. Michael had become so adept at hiding his thoughts, that he now had trouble reading his emotions. He took a closer look into those blank eyes and was unnerved by what he reads there. Instead of masking his emotions, Michael's eyes looked empty, as if all his emotions had been drained away.

It looked like Section had succeeded, had turned another person into a soulless killing machine. His face twisted into a humorless smile as he mentally toasted Section; chalk that up as another victory to Section. He suddenly couldn't wait to leave this room, to leave Section 8, and the reminder of how he helped those, whose control he fought against, achieve their desired result. He had never felt like more of a loser for having failed so spectacularly.

Michael watched as Jurgen's face twisted into a mockery of a smile, clinically studying the other man. He felt nothing as Jurgen's eyes watched him as if he was a bug stuck under his shoes. He felt nothing at the man's obvious contempt. Jurgen's discomfiture reminded him of their very first lesson together.

* * *

><p>"<em>All right, Michael. Here's your first lesson: every time you kill someone, I want you to think about those left behind to grieve for them. It doesn't matter if it's the worst human being in the world, someone at one point must have loved them. I want you to think about the grief of that person left behind and take it inside yourself."<em>

"_Why?"_

"_To ground you, to prevent you from turning into a machine, it will humanize you."_

* * *

><p>Jurgen wanted him to keep his humanity, but he much preferred being dead inside. This way nothing could hurt him, not the orders he was forced to carry out, the uncomfortable glances directed toward him, the people he was forced to kill, or the friends he was forced to betray. At that last thought, Michael clamp down tight on his emotions, not wanting to remember.<p>

Jurgen came out of his reverie to find Michael studying him emotionlessly. He realized that he had been lost in thoughts, his guard down for far too long. He mentally berated himself for the slip up, reminding himself that this was a dangerous adversary now that Michael was completely Section's.

"_I'll be going now."_

"_Good bye."_

"_We'll probably see each sooner rather than later." He amended: "Probably sooner."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_I have a suspicion that Section One has taken an interest in you, evidence by the fact that they sent me here to train you."_

"_You think they'll request my services?"_

"_Yes, but they're probably looking to acquire you."_

Michael sat silently, not responding to the news. Jurgen might as well have been talking to a statue since Michael was so still and unresponsive. If his suspicion proved correct, he owed it to his former student to at least warn him of what he would be facing.

"_When you get to Section One, watch your back, especially against Madeline and Operations."_

For the first time, the smallest expression was revealed in Michael's immobile face, that of curiosity. Jurgen realized that he had given away more than he intended by revealing his distrust over the top brass at Section One.

He pressed forward despite the slip up. _"Operations is more straight forward with his schemes. It's really Madeline you have to watch out for. She will pretend to be a friend that you are all one big family, but it's all a lie. Always keep in mind that she has her own ulterior motives and will lie and seduce to get it."_

Michael looked at him for a long moment before replying: _"Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_ Jurgen paused awkwardly for a moment, before stepping forward and offering his hand.

Michael stared at the proffered hand curiously for a long pause before returning the hand shake.

"_Goodbye."_ Jurgen turned and walked swiftly out the door without a backward glance.

Michael sincerely hoped that Jurgen's suspicion was unfounded, and that he would never have to see his trainer ever again. While his erstwhile teacher given him the tools to survive inside Section, every time he saw him, he was reminded of who he used to be, what he used to be.


	44. Chapter 43 Michael

**Chapter 43 – Michael**

The mood inside the vehicle was tense, the air between them heavy with unspoken recrimination. Michael glanced discretely at Kendo, who looked straight ahead through the windshield as he drove. The apparent air of relaxation was belied by the white knuckled grip Kendo held on the steering wheel. Thankfully, the drive to Michael's new off-site quarter was short and they arrived at their destination less than 5 minutes after leaving the Section.

They walked swiftly up to the front door of the building, Michael holding a small bag that held all his worldly possessions. Kendo swiped an access card through the electronic machine and typed in a 4 digit code. The security panel beeped in acknowledgement and the door unlocked with an audible click. Kendo swung the door open and allowed Michael to pass through first.

Michael followed Kendo to the bank of elevators and waited for the elevator car to arrive. Kendo was unnaturally tense and more silent than normal. His trainer was purposely avoiding eye contact as he stared intently at the door. The door finally opened and they entered as Kendo pushed the desired floor. They both stared straight ahead at the door, not acknowledging one another despite standing less than one foot from each other.

The door swung open with a buzzing sound and they proceed down the nondescript hallway to the last unit. Michael noticed with approval that the apartment was next to the emergency stairwell. Kendo unlocked the door and Michael noted the deadbolts and security chain on the door. He made a mental note to install a security monitor and camera to examine visitors.

The apartment was spacious and furnished with standard Section issue furnishings. Michael walked slowly around the apartment, which comprised of a living room, combo kitchen and dining nook, one bedroom, and bathroom. There was a small balcony overlooking the road and front door that allowed for advanced viewing of incoming visitors. Michael made another mental note to install a security camera to monitor the building entrance.

Kendo made a small sound by clearing his throat. Michael turned back to his trainer who was standing by an open organizer case. Kendo pointed to the case and stated: _"Everything you need is in there: I.D. driver's license, credit cards. Tell no one who you are or what you do. Anyone asks, you're between jobs and taking some time to figure things out. Your codename is Jacques."_

Kendo started moving to the door, apparently intending to leave without saying another word.

"_Wait."_

Kendo stopped, still facing the front door. He took a deep breath before turning, raising his gaze slowly, and his face carefully devoid of all emotion.

"_How long before they call me in?"_

"_It depends on the mission. We have to give your injuries time to heal before putting you on a mission. After that, it could be a day, could be a month."_

Kendo turned to leave again, eager to escape.

"_I have a question."_

Kendo turned slowly back to face him, his face betraying wariness.

"_How long did you know Adam was betraying Section?"_

Kendo's lips pressed together into a thin line before responding: _"Not long, a few weeks."_

"_Why didn't you bring him in for questioning?"_

Kendo repeated Elsbeth's reasoning: _"We didn't have proof and needed something concrete."_

Michael wasn't going to let such a bold face lie go unchallenged. _"Not having proof has never stopped Section before."_

Kendo shifted his gaze cagily as he fidgeted slightly.

Michael pressed on with his suspicion: _"Did Section decide that using him is the best way to test my loyalty?"_

Kendo swallowed dryly before replying: _"Not Section, me."_

Michael had felt numb since the moment he pulled the trigger and killed his friend. Now, he felt the first stirring of anger. He suppressed the emotion from his voice as he asked in a flat tone_: "Why?"_

"_There were questions whether you would remain loyal to Section."_

"_Why not cancel me if there were concerns?"_

"_You are too promising of a recruit to dispose of outright."_ After an uncomfortable beat, Kendo continued: _"Your test was more extreme than normal because we have to make sure you would not betray Section."_

He frowned at the news before repeating the same inquiry: _"Why?"_

Kendo smiled mirthlessly: _"You've proven yourself to be a dangerous adversary."_

"_I'm not the enemy."_

"_For now you are on our side."_

They stared at each other tensely for a long moment. Wary brown eyes meeting the challenging gray-green stare. Kendo's expression betrayed his discomfort and guilt at the profile he crafted. Despite the obvious shame, Kendo did not back down from his conviction that this was the right course to take.

The memory of Adam's pleading face came to the forefront of his mind. The test had been about him in order to prove his loyalty. Section hadn't cared the impact it would have on him to have to kill his friend. They didn't care that without Adam's help, Michael would be dead by now. Adam had meant next to nothing to Section. To them, they had gotten the desired result and the ends justified the means.

Over the past year, Michael had found Kendo to be pretty straight forward; surprisingly free of the subterfuge and hidden agenda those in charge seemed to cloak themselves in. He had come to respect his trainer and had placed some trust in the other man. It turned out that Jurgen hadn't been the most dangerous of his trainers after all, it was Kendo. Jurgen was right; you couldn't trust anyone inside Section.

Kendo finally looked away, uneasy from the contempt and condemnation shown in Michael's gaze. He walked unsteadily toward the door, this time Michael did not stop him from leaving. Kendo opened the door and looked back for a moment, uncertain what to say. Finally he said softly: _"Goodbye."_ He closed the door quietly behind him.

Michael looked at the closed door for a moment before moving forward to engage the locks. He walked out to the patio and waited until Kendo emerged from the building exterior and walked briskly to his car and drove away. He looked off toward the direction of the car for a long moment, before raising his gaze to his surroundings.

A beam of sunlight emerged from the heavy clouds, showing a patch of blue sky. Michael closed his eyes as the sun basked over him. The warm sensation lasted only a moment, before the clouds blocked the ray of light again, and cold air blew harshly over him, matching the cold despair in his soul.


	45. Chapter 44 Michael

**Chapter 44 – Michael **

It was strange. That was the only way he could describe living on the outside after years of incarceration. He knew the feeling of freedom was just an illusion, and that he wasn't really out in the real world. He knew he could be called back at a moment's notice and Section still technically owned him.

That fact didn't lesson the little thrills of excitement at the false sense of independence. His body was automatically conditioned to wake up at 0500 every morning after months living on the inside, but he could choose to sleep in if he wanted to, although he never did. He could set his own priorities and decide how to spend his day, whether it be working out or going out to the park. It was the ability to choose that provided the headiest feeling of freedom.

Not that he allowed himself to let that false sense of independence get to his head. He knew he was being watched, monitored every moment he was at his apartment. The first thing he did was locate all the surveillance equipment in the unit. He didn't disable them though since Section would just send someone to repair or replace them. He merely tapped into the feed and set up a video loop in the event he ever needed to evade their watch.

He had been set loose on his own devise without Section's interference so far. This allowed him to re-learn 'normal' behaviors of a civilian. He found that he had lost the ability to be a regular guy and blend in with the crowd. He could not stop scanning his surrounding to identify potential threats and scoping out the nearest exit everywhere he went. It was just plain hard to relax and shut down his fight or flight response.

Strangely, the toughest part of living on the outside was figuring out how to fill his time. He had been on such a structured schedule for so many years; it was hard to adjust to being idle. To keep himself busy, he had tackled a number of projects. The first order of business was making his apartment more secure. That meant numerous trips to the hardware and home improvement stores to upgrade the security in his apartment.

He was converting his apartment to better suit his taste. He was gradually replacing the furniture to make the apartment look less like Section. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed going to antique and consignment stores to find unique, non-assembly line furnishings. It also gave him an opportunity to re-learn how to converse normally to ordinary people and making small talk. This was an ability he has almost completely lost due to the necessity to be taciturn and tight lipped inside Section.

He was also getting practice blending in to the civilian population by some very friendly neighbors, some who were getting a bit too friendly. He had been living in his apartment for only two days when he met his next door neighbor.

* * *

><p>Michael was painting the wall, being careful to restrict the range of his movement to prevent further injuries to his ribs. He paused in mid-stroke when he heard a knock on the door. He put down the roller and made his way silently to the surveillance monitor he had installed that morning. He grabbed a gun from the cabinet and held it out of sight as he opened the door as far as the security chain allowed.<p>

"_Yes?"_

"_Hi, I'm Carlos, your neighbor from across the hall. I just wanted to welcome you to the building."_

He studied the stranger for a moment, noticing the guileless, good natured expression on his face_. "Give me a second."_ He closed the door to disengage the chain and tucked the gun in the small of his back under his clothes. He swung the door open wide to allow the man entry.

"_Hi. I'm Michael."_

Carlos step forward and shook his hand. He took a closer look at his face and exclaimed: _"Whoa! What happened there?" _

"_I was in a motorcycle accident."_

"_Ouch! Well here's some beer to help dull the pain."_ Carlos held up a 6 pack of beer.

"_Thank you."_ Michael accepted the offering and awkwardly offered: _"Would you like to have one now?"_

"_Yeah thanks."_

They removed the drop clothes from the chairs and coffee table in order to take a seat. Michael took a sip at the beer, all the while watching the tall, dark haired stranger with concealed suspicion. The man seemed harmless enough, but he had learned to be careful and paranoid.

Carlos looked around curiously before returning his gaze back to Michael. _"Are you new to town Michael?"_

"_Yes. I decided I wanted a change."_

Carlos smiled and replied: _"Me too. Although in my case I moved to escape from the daily reminders."_

"_A girl?"_

"_Yeah. Damn near ripped my heart out. Decided I had enough of those volatile, beguiling Spanish ladies and decided to try for some beautiful German ladies instead."_

"_How's that working out?"_

"_Not well. It must not be a Spanish thing, but an all women thing."_ Carlos shrugged and smiled wryly. _"But what can you do?"_ He held up his beer in a toast. _"To the ladies."_

Michael tipped his beer up in male solidarity as the corner of his lips curved up in amusement. _"How long have you lived here?"_

"_I've been here two years. Stick with me and I'll introduce you to all the cool people here and all the people you should steer away from."_ At Michael's questioning look, Carlos continued: _"There are a few alpha male types here that liked to pick on people to get their jolly. There are also a few man eaters here that would love to chew you up and spit you out."_

"_Good to know."_

"_So what do you do Michael?"_

"_I'm between jobs right now."_

"_If you need any help finding a job let me know. I've gotten to know a bunch of people in town that might be able to get you something."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Listen, I was going to go meet a few friends at the pizza joint down the block. Want to come?"_

Michael hesitated for a moment before replying: _"Sure. Just let me clean-up and change."_

"_Great! Gives me a chance to round up the gang."_

"_Who?"_

"_Just a few people from the building I like to hang out with. You'll like them, they're all very chill. How about we meet downstairs in the lobby in an hour?"_

"_Sure."_

* * *

><p>That had been three weeks ago. True to his words, the new neighbors were a friendly group who were eager to show him around town. Michael had technically been at the city for 15 months, but had not explored the city before other than on missions and training runs. The view of the city was much more charming through their enthusiastic introductions than through the lenses of a night vision goggle.<p>

It had been a difficult transition adapting to life on the outside, but he was learning and getting more comfortable with the duality of his life. Tasks that he found difficult just a few weeks ago were becoming increasingly easier. He had stopped reaching for his gun every time a stranger crossed his path, small talk was no longer an excruciating exercise, and he no longer plan out tactical scenarios every time he entered a new location.

All this time on the outside, he had no contact with anyone from Section other than medical staff. It was a welcome break; one that he knew wouldn't last forever, especially now that his wounds have mostly healed. At least the bruising and swelling have faded and he was cleared for physical exercise.

Michael put down the book he was reading when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Carlos and the usual gang standing on the other side.

Carlos: _"Hey Michael, we're going to this cool jazz club tonight. Do you want to come?"_

Before Michael could answer he heard his phone ringing. He picked up the phone and heard Kendo's voice on the other line: _"Jacques."_

He felt himself tensing, mentally and physically preparing for the upcoming mission. He was no longer a man trying to blend in and pretending to be normal. He felt a strange calmness as his mind focused to sharp clarity.

"_Yes."_

"_Come in."_

He hanged up the phone and look up at the expectant party at the door. _"I'll have to take a rain check."_

The girls pouted with disappointment as Carlos gave him a hard time. He sent them off with joking admonitions to choose a designated driver before going to the club. All the while he felt the charade and masquerade he was putting on, like an ill-fitting glove.

The uneasiness and uncertainty of the last few weeks faded away, replaced by the need to prepare for the upcoming mission. It didn't escape his notice that he felt more like himself at that moment than any time over the last 3 weeks. It seemed Section had succeeded in molding him to exactly what they wanted. He didn't feel depressed or angry about that fact. He felt nothing.

* * *

><p>[AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY LEADS TO A SIDE-STORY TO BE TITLED: 'IT WAS HARD FOR ME TOO' DEALING WITH MICHAEL'S TIME ADJUSTING TO LIVING ON THE OUTSIDE. THAT STORY WILL BE POSTED ONE DAY IN THE NEAR FUTURE AND YOU WILL GET TO KNOW MORE ABOUT CARLOS AND MICHAEL'S OTHER NEIGHBORS.]<p> 


	46. Chapter 45 Michael

**Chapter 45 – Michael **

"_Do you have any questions regarding the upcoming mission, Michael?"_

"_No."_

Michael studied the second in command closely, noticing the woman returning the appraisal. He kept his expression stoic and eyes carefully blank, as he had been taught. None of the unease he was feeling at the upcoming mission was reflected on his face. He was annoyed with himself when his fists clenched involuntarily. He clasped his hands together to hide the movement, hoping that his reaction wasn't picked up by Elsbeth's eagle-eyed gaze.

Judging by the quirk of her eye brow and a quick flicker of her gaze down to his hand, he knew she had picked up on his unease. The corner of her lips tilted up, but she chose to ignore the slip.

"_I want you to report to med lab for a complete evaluation. It is necessary that none of your injuries are visible."_

"_Of course."_

"_Smitty has made a chemical compound that may make it easier for you on the mission."_

"_What kind of compound?"_

"_It's supposed to help you disassociate from your emotions."_

"_That won't be necessary."_

Elsbeth's eyebrows shot up at his remark and a look of disbelief showed briefly before she smiled. _"You've reviewed the profile, Michael. It will be difficult for you. It is not a weakness to get some help to make it easier."_

"_I prefer to stay clear headed."_

She studied him for a moment before nodding with approval. _"Very well. Smitty also has a few gadgets you should pick up prior to the mission."_

He nodded in response. Elsbeth continued studying him for a moment, apparently deep in thought before pushing a panel across the table toward him.

"_This is the profile given to Caroline. You may want to review it prior to the mission."_

Michael picked up the panel and scanned it, noticing several discrepancies immediately. He looked back at Elsbeth, silently asking for clarification.

"_Your panel reflects the official mission profile. We gave Caroline a different one because she had grown too attached to you and would seek to adapt it to suit herself. We trust you to be able to handle and control her reaction once the mission deviates from the profile."_

"_Of course."_

"_Good. I'll see you at the briefing."_

At the dismissal, Michael stood up and quickly exited the office. He reported to med lab as ordered, quickly disrobed, and suffered through the med techs studying him like a specimen under a microscope. He studiously disregarded the seemingly constant stream of people entering and exiting the med lab. By the time the techs have completed their examination, it seemed like half of the medical staff were there.

He dressed quickly, wrapping his winter coat tight around him to warm the chill that seemed to be emanating from the inside. He put his sunglasses on to help hide the revulsion he felt at being treated like a prized stallion being readied to be put out to stud. He shoved his clenched fists inside the coat pockets as he realized that there were some truth to that analogy since he was, once again, being sent out to whore for Section.

As he made his way to Munitions, he realized that whatever concoction Smitty had cooked up would be a welcome aid. However, he knew if he took what was offered, Section would know how difficult these types of missions were for him and would use that knowledge against him. It did not escape his notice of the irony that Jurgen's paranoia was now deeply ingrained into his psyche.

Before he could reach Munitions, Caroline came forward to intercept him.

"_Hello Michael. How are you doing?"_

He reached up to remove his sunglasses and tucked them inside his pocket. He noticed her studying his face to see if any bruises remained from his injury. He suppressed the irritation at being subjected to another examination. He forced himself to smile politely before replying: _"I'm fine."_

"_Have you adjusted to living outside of Section?"_

"_I'm still learning."_

"_I know it can be difficult living on the outside after so much time inside Section. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always call me."_

"_Thank you."_

Caroline looked like she wanted to say more. He waited patiently as various emotions appeared on her face, thinking idly that she should have been better trained to shield her thoughts from being so visible.

"_Michael, I know how difficult your last evaluation was, what with Adam's betrayal. If you need to talk about that, I'm available any time."_

That was a subject he was not prepared to venture into, especially deep inside Section where they were all being watched. He forced himself to keep his voice flat as he replied: _"I have to see Smitty."_

She blinked and moved awkwardly to the side. "Right. I'll see you at the mission briefing."

"_Of course."_ He nodded slightly and moved toward Munitions. He didn't get very far, as another voice stopped him at his track.

"_Hey Michael wait up."_

Clive and Chris, two fellow operatives he's worked with before, came up to him. He patiently waited for them to join him, all the while feeling trepidations about the potential confrontation that was about to occur. Clive and Chris were both friends of Adam's. They might have blamed him for pulling the trigger.

Clive: _"Listen Michael. We heard about what happened with Adam. We just wanted to let you know that we don't blame you for Adam's death."_

Michael couldn't quite hide the surprise he felt. He stared wordlessly as Chris started talking.

Chris: _"Yeah, he fooled us all. It could have easily been us that got caught up in that trap Adam set. Instead of talking to you, we would be singing with the angels right now."_

Clive nudged his comrade and taunted: _"More like we'd have ringside seats in hell."_

Chris chuckled: _"That's probably true."_

Clive: _"Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that no one blamed you. We're just glad you made it out alive."_

Michael: _"Thank you."_

Chris: _"So I heard you got an offsite living quarter now. How do you like living on the outside?"_

Michael: _"It's…interesting."_

Clive: _"I still remember the first few weeks I was out. I went out to every restaurant within a 3 block radius and just ate until I was sick. No more crappy Section food for me!"_

Chris: _"I spent my time way more productively. I went to the nearest strip joint and hooked up with some FINE ladies."_

Clive snorted derisively: _"They were no ladies. Besides, Michael doesn't want to hear about your sordid sexual exploits or lack thereof."_

Michael: _"I have a mission to prep for."_

Clive:_ "Oh yeah. I'll let you get back to it. If you ever want to hang outside Section just let me know."_

Michael: _"Thank you." _He hastily retreated as Chris and Clive continued to rag on each other. Their familiar banter and friendly rapport saddened him, making him realize how completely alone he was inside Section.

He suppressed the thought and made his way to Munitions. Smitty had his back to him, tinkering with one of his many gadgets. He waited patiently for the older man to finish, not wanting to startle the man while he worked with potentially deadly devices.

Smitty turned to walk toward the front work table and jumped at the sight of Michael waiting for him.

"_Holy sh*it, Michael! What did I say about sneaking up on people holding a bomb?"_

He couldn't help smiling a little as Smitty's words brought back memories of their first meeting. _"It's why I waited until you put it down."_

Smitty rubbed his chest over his heart. _"Well next time make some noise when you walk up. You're going to give this old man a heart attack."_ Smitty looked threateningly at him while waving his finger. _"Don't make me put a bell on you."_

He couldn't help grinning at the man, feeling inexplicably light hearted at the moment of levity. That feeling was short lived at the reminder of why he was there.

"_Elsbeth told me you have a few things for me."_

"_Oh yeah."_ Smitty looked around rubbing his neck. _"It's here somewhere."_

* * *

><p>[AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE MISSION MICHAEL AND CAROLINE GOES ON WILL ACTUALLY BE A SIDE-STORY. I'M NOT POSTING THE TITLE SINCE IT GIVES AWAY THE MISSION SOMEWHAT. THAT SIDE-STORY WILL BE RATED M AND WILL DEFINITELY BE DARK AND EARN THAT RATING. THAT STORY WILL BE POSTED ONE DAY IN THE NEAR FUTURE.]<p> 


	47. Chapter 46 Elsbeth and Michael

**Chapter 46 –Elsbeth and Michael **

Elsbeth

"_Elsbeth, you have an incoming call from the Chief Strategist at Section One."_

"_Thank you, I'll take it."_

"_Elsbeth. This is Madeline at One. Do you have a minute?"_

"_Hello Madeline, what can I do for you?"_

"_I am putting together a profile for a high priority target. The profile requires a specific set of skills and aptitude that cannot be found here at One."_

Elsbeth had a feeling she was not going to like what Madeline would be asking next. There was only one way to confirm her suspicion. _"Is there someone you had in mind?"_

"_Yes. One of your Level 3 operative has the particular experiences necessary for this mission, a Michael Sammuelle."_

Elsbeth slowly let out the breath she was holding as her suspicion was confirmed. She couldn't flat out reject the request since Section One has always had first pick and priority over the other sections. That didn't make it any easier to see her best operatives being poached from the roster. She kept her voice as flat and emotionless as possible as she responded politely: _"Michael could be made available. How long will you need him?"_

"_It depends on how effective he is on the mission. The profile currently calls for a 6 weeks period."_

Elsbeth was quiet for a long moment, going over the request for any hidden loop holes and traps. The important thing she must do was ensure his return to Section 8 once the mission was over or she would have wasted all those months of training and resources. She was quiet for too long as she heard Madeline cool, pleasant voice from the other line.

"_Elsbeth, are you there?"_

"_Yes, I'm here. We will of course accommodate your request. I was just going over our missions on deck to make sure it would not conflict with anything."_ She lied quickly to cover her reluctance.

"_Based on Michael's personnel file, he should have no trouble completing the mission and will quickly return to Section 8."_

"_I appreciate that. When should we send him?"_

"_As quickly as possible. We were hoping tomorrow."_

She couldn't help blurting out with a slightly elevated volume: _"Tomorrow?"_

"_Yes. Will that be a problem?"_

"_None what so ever. I'll inform him immediately."_

"_Thank you for being so accommodating."_

Elsbeth thought sarcastically to herself 'like I had any choice.' She replied back smoothly: _"My pleasure. It was good to hear from you."_

"_It's good to hear from you as well. I hope Jurgen was of help while he was there."_

There it was, a slight nudge of reminder that they had loaned Jurgen to them with the understanding of reciprocate aid in the future. Having accepted that help during Michael's training, she really had no choice but to loan Michael to them. She could only hope that once they got their claws into him, they would loan Michael back to them in future missions.

"_Yes, he performed satisfactorily during his tenure."_

"_I am glad. I apologize, but I must get back to work."_

"_I'll let you get back to it then, goodbye."_

"_Goodbye."_

Elsbeth hung up the phone and resisted the urge to slam the handset down. After taking a few calming breathes, she picked up the phone again and dialed Michael's number. The phone rang once and was picked up immediately. She heard Michael's softly accented voice on the other line.

"_Yes?"_

"_Jacques. Come in."_

"_Of course."_

She hung up the phone and made the necessary notations on Michael's personnel file. She notified both Kendo and Caroline of the change and made suggestions on possible replacements on the missions Michael had been slated for. She closed his file and tried to concentrate on upcoming missions, all the while muttering under her breath about Madeline and the vultures at One.

* * *

><p><span>Michael<span>

"_So anyway, as I was saying, I just got tired of the endless snow and cold at Copenhagen and decided I needed a change in scenery. I dropped out of school that day and bought the plane ticket."_

Michael nodded politely at Lysette who was apparently trying to set a one woman record for endless, mind-numbing small talk. He discretely checked his watch and noticed that she had been running her mouth for the last 10 minutes. He mentally cursed Carlos for running late and Lysette for being early.

Who would have thought that he would wish fervently for Section to call him in just so he could escape from the overly friendly neighbor. He kept his expression as friendly as possible as he took a sip from his beer as the blonde sitting next to him continued her verbal diarrhea.

"_I've been here 3 years now and I do miss home sometimes. Have you ever been there?"_

He blinked a few times, trying to remember any of what he was half listening to. _"Copenhagen?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No, I've never been."_

"_Oh you have to visit it sometimes. Just let me know and I'll be glad to show you around."_

He had no intention of going to Copenhagen, especially with the vapid chatterbox. He suspected he would end up committing homicide, however justifiable it might be. He replied politely as he lied through his teeth: _"That would be nice."_

"_You know, Michael, we don't spend hardly any time together outside of the group. We should really change that don't you think?"_

He took a sip while he tried to figure a way out of this conversation. Lysette apparently had some sort of aversion for silence, which she compensated by talking, endlessly. Not waiting for Michael to respond to her last question, she pressed on.

"_I would really love to get to know you better. I think you are fascinating."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, you'll so quiet all the time."_

It wasn't hard to be quiet with Lysette trying to fill the world with white noise. He smiled slightly as he replied: _"I just don't have much to say."_

"_Sharon and I have a running bet about you, the mysterious Michael."_

At his questioning look, she pressed on: _"Sharon thinks you escaped France due to a disastrous romance."_

The corner of his lips quirked up at Sharon's absurd idea, as he inquired: _"What do you think?"_

"_I think you witnessed something and had to leave to avoid getting caught up in all that. There's something deeply tragic about you. You remind me of Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights. Have you ever read that?"_

He suppressed the derisive retort on the tip of his tongue, and just shook his head as he took another sip from the beer.

"_Heathcliff is this intense, dark, brooding, and romantic figure. He does unbelievable things in order to get what he wants and avenge for his lost love."_

She quirked her head to the side as she studied him with eager eyes as she droned on: _"Heathcliff is a deeply passionate figure. I can see that about you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, Sharon and I both think you can be a deeply passionate man and can love deeply. Sharon and I hope…"_ Lysette abruptly stopped talking, the sudden silence a welcome relief after the mind-numbing chatter.

He watched as Lysette blushed and fidgeted as she cast her uneasy gaze around the kitchen. Her blush was intensifying the longer the silence stretched. He wracked his brain for something to change the subject and awkwardly wondered aloud: _"I wonder when Carlos and the rest will get here."_

His attempt to change the subject and let her off the hook seemed to embolden her. She leaned forward to present her cleavage to the best advantage and smiled seductively at him. He had a feeling he would not like the next line of dialogue.

She didn't disappoint as she placed her hand on his knee as she purred: _"I'm just going to bite the bullet and ask you out. I mean it is 1991, where does it say a woman has to wait until the guy asks right? So how about it?"_

He was saved from answering when the door finally swung open to reveal Carlos, Ben, and Sharon. The latter narrowed her eyes at the scene she was witnessing and looked distinctly pissed off.

Oblivious to the two women glaring silently at each other, Carlos breezed in and stated jovially: _"Sorry. We got caught up at Brian's. You guys ready to go?"_

For the second time he was saved from answering as the phone rang. He picked it up and answered: _"Yes?"_

"_Jacques. Come in." _

He heard Elsbeth's voice on the other line and replied without inflection: _"Of course."_ He hung up and looked apologetically at the group before stating: _"Sorry, I just got called in to work."_

Carlos looked put out as he muttered: _"This job of yours has odd hours. I wish you'd let me set you up with my friend for a job. That way you'd have normal hours."_

"_Thank you. I'll let you know if I ever need anything else."_

He walked Lysette to the door and gently nudged them out of the door. He sighed in relief when the door closed. He turned toward his bedroom, ignoring the chattering from the hallway, in order to change and gear up mentally for Section.

* * *

><p>"<em>How long will I be there?"<em>

"_That depends on how much demands there are for your services at Section One."_

Michael sat across from Elsbeth, outwardly not betraying his uneasiness about the upcoming assignment. Elsbeth had just informed him he was being loaned out to Section One for a high profile mission. She didn't have much details of the mission, just that it was anticipated to last 6 weeks.

He had thought he would have more time away from his erstwhile trainer Jurgen. It seemed the trainer's prediction that Section One would be sending for him had come to fruition. It was good to know the other man's paranoia was stemmed from an informed basis.

He studied the older woman sitting calmly across from him. Unless he was reading it incorrectly, the normally inscrutable woman was showing some signs of anger and annoyance. Annoyance of having to reshuffle the work load he could understand, the anger seemed excessive for what she was saying.

He calmly inquired: _"How long really do you think they will keep me?"_

Elsbeth blinked at the straightforward question and smiled begrudgingly. She replied honestly: _"I expect they will continue to find missions needing your expertise."_

"_Should I make a permanent move?"_

Knowing what he was asking for, she replied: _"I wouldn't leave anything important behind. When the time comes, housekeeping will take care of it."_

He nodded politely before replying: _"Will that be all?"_

"_Yes, Michael, thank you."_ Elsbeth hesitated for a moment before extending her hand. Michael accepted the proffered hand and shook it. _"Good luck at Section One, Michael."_

"_Thank you."_

With one final look, he left for his onsite quarters to pack up the few belongings there. Not much had changed in his room since he first entered as a new recruit. He didn't really need anything there, but didn't want leave any traces of him behind. Everything fit easily inside a gym bag and he made his way to the door. He paused at the threshold to look back.

Those four walls had seemed like a prison when he first entered. The longer he spent there, the tighter the walls had become until he could barely breathe. Like so many other times in his life, he was forced to adapt, to adjust the tightness of those walls forcing the air out of his lungs and pressing around his soul. With one last look, he left to say his goodbyes.


	48. Chapter 47 Michael

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the LONG delay. I have no excuse other than real life interfered, then I was too lazy, then I got caught up reading tons of fanfictions. Yes excuses, excuses. Please forgive me.

I want to take a moment to thank all my loyal readers:

Heikel for being my number 1 fan and not in a creepy Kathy Bates kind of way .

Dela, Sammuellesnikita, Onesweetmemory, and Enjbee for being patient with me and encouraging me to go on. The massive ego stroking does a writer's body good!

Taliesin for all your great suggestions. I will be incorporating some of them during the revision process.

Adri, Del, and Hanna for all your kind reviews.

As well to Elle-mai and Mateos.

I also like to thank all you lovely readers who have stayed with me through this long story: all 1,920 hits of you.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47 – Michael <strong>

Michael made his way toward Munitions where Smitty and Dusty were waiting for him. He had kept to himself over the last few years, yet somehow a few had reached out with a friendly hand toward him. Although he would never voice it, Smitty and Dusty had become close to breaking down the barriers he had erected around himself.

The duo watched him approach with friendly yet regretful smiles. Smitty, always the more vocal of the two stepped forward to the weapons assembly table with a small black bag. _"Hey Michael, I heard you'll be playing with the big boys over at Section One. We couldn't let you go without a going away present."_

Michael wordlessly accepted the bag, and with a small nod from Smitty opened the bag. He took out a small white object, no bigger than a thumb that resembled strangely of a clicker.

Smitty: _"It's a scrambling device. It disables all surveillance monitors: visual and audio for 2 minutes."_ At a questioning look from Michael, Smitty continued: _"They're paranoid over there and there's surveillance everywhere from inside as well as your outside quarter."_

Michael: _"How's that different from here?"_

Smitty: _"Oh you just wait. You think they're paranoid here, they're ten times worse. Think Big Brother times 1,000 with machine gun and cleaning crew."_

Michael drew another item from the bag: a small square piece of clear plastic with buttons on top. Smitty enthusiastically explained: _"That's my newest gadget, Section doesn't even know about it yet. It scrambles all calls so that only you and the recipient will be able to listen in. It also makes the call untraceable."_

Michael: _"Thank you."_

Not to be outdone, Dusty piped in next: _"The rest are mine."_

Michael pulled out a small gray panel, different from those used inside Section.

Dusty: _"It's tapped into an untraceable outside channel. Nothing can be traced going to and from this panel."_

Michael: _"Wouldn't the outside message be traceable from the other end?"_

Dusty: _"Not if there's a back channel set up already."_ Dusty proudly waved a card with a few numbers scribbled on it to Michael. _"On it is a back channel that will stay open until you decide to close it. It's completely untraceable."_

Michael drew the last remaining item from the bag. It was a small mini-disc in a protective case.

Dusty: _"Keep that well hidden. It's a search program and it is set up to search much higher than the access level you currently have. Actually it searches higher level than even I have access to right now. You can only search by code names though."_

Thank you seemed to be an inadequate response to being given items that if discovered could lead to punishments and even death. It was also the only appropriate response to their enthusiasm, so Michael replied softly: _"Thank you."_

Smitty: _"Oh and if you get caught with those…"_

Michael: _"I know, your name will never come up."_

Smitty good naturedly thumped him in the back. Michael ignored the gestures as well as Dusty's nervous giggle when a few operatives paused in their stride after witnessing the friendly gesture.

Smitty: _"I talked to my buddy Walter over at Section One to keep an eye out for you. He's head of Munitions there. He and I worked on the same team together and he's a decent guy. If you ever find yourself in a tight jam, just go to Walter and he'll do his best to help you out."_

Michael:_ "Why would he help?"_

Smitty: _"Like I said, he's a decent guy. Plus he owes me a few favors so I'm calling them in for you."_

Michael was speechless at the gesture, not knowing what he had ever done to deserve it. Before he could respond, Dusty jumped in: _"I talked to Keith as well. He won't be able to help as much as Walter can since he is scared of the people in charge there, but he might be persuaded to look the other way from time to time. He won't be there that much longer though. The one you need to keep an eye out is this kid Birkoff. He's a tech genius and will most likely replace Keith. If you can guide him away from what the people in charge want him to be, you might be able to gain an ally."_

Michael: _"I'll do that, thank you."_

Smitty: _"When do you leave?"_

Michael: _"Tonight."_

Smitty: _"Too bad. We wanted to take you out and get you good and drunk. You need to loosen up kid."_

Michael smiled wryly: _"Another time maybe."_

Smitty cracked up laughing: _"As soon as you come back we'll take you up on that."_

None of them said what they truly thought, that this would be the last time they would ever see each other.

Michael: _"I have to go."_

Dusty: _"Good luck, Michael."_

Smitty: _"Yeah, have fun playing with the big dogs."_

He turned with their gifts tucked firmly inside his bag and made his way to Kendo's office. He carefully smoothed all emotions from his face before knocking on the door of his erstwhile mentor.

Kendo: _"Come in."_

Kendo, as always, was seated behind his computer, fingers clicking away on the keyboard. He didn't acknowledge him for a moment as he finished doing whatever task that required his attention at that moment. It gave Michael a chance to study his trainer without the other's observant eyes directed back at him.

He hadn't been alone with Kendo since the other had taken him to his off-site quarter. While he had worked on a few missions since the disastrous mission to flush out a mole inside Section, they haven't physically been in the same room together as he was leading the missions and Kendo directing him from Section command. He had the distinct impression that Kendo had been avoiding him. His thoughts brought him back to their last conversation.

* * *

><p>Michael: <em>"How long did you know Adam was betraying Section?"<em>

Kendo's lips pressed together into a thin line before responding: _"Not long, a few weeks."_

"_Why didn't you bring him in for questioning?"_

Kendo: _"We didn't have proof and needed something concrete."_

Michael wasn't going to let such a bold face lie go unchallenged. _"Not having proof has never stopped Section before."_

Kendo shifted his gaze cagily as he fidgeted slightly.

Michael pressed on with his suspicion: _"Did Section decide that using him is the best way to test my loyalty?"_

Kendo swallowed dryly before replying: _"Not Section, me."_

Michael had felt numb since the moment he pulled the trigger and killed his friend. Now, he felt the first stirring of anger. He suppressed the emotion from his voice as he asked in a flat tone_: "Why?"_

"_There were questions whether you would remain loyal to Section."_

"_Why not cancel me if there were concerns?"_

"_You are too promising of a recruit to dispose of outright."_ After an uncomfortable beat, Kendo continued: _"Your test was more extreme than normal because we have to make sure you would not betray Section."_

He frowned at the news before repeating the same inquiry: _"Why?"_

Kendo smiled mirthlessly: _"You've proven yourself to be a dangerous adversary."_

"_I'm not the enemy."_

"_For now you are on our side."_

* * *

><p>Not for the first time, Michael wondered how he had misjudged Kendo so badly. He had admired his trainer and what he perceived as Kendo's personal moral code. There was an air of honor about him, almost like a Samurai's code where he would rather die than to disgrace himself by betraying Section. While Michael didn't have that same blind obedience to Section, he also would never betray Section for personal gain, not when the results could be paid in blood. He had thought Kendo understood that about him, but apparently not as evidence by Section's extreme way to test his loyalty.<p>

Jurgen's words rang once more through his head _'You can't trust anyone.'_ Michael had made the mistake of trusting Kendo to a certain extent, a trust that was obviously misplaced.

While Michael waited for Kendo to finish his task, Kendo was buying time, girding himself for the conversation to come. He knew he had betrayed Michael when he set up the profile to smoke out Adam as the mole. A less gifted man than Michael should have died that night. The only reason why he was sitting in front of him still was because Michael had a will of iron. His thoughts took him back to when he first set up the suicide mission.

* * *

><p>Elsbeth: <em>"I want to know if Michael will turn on Section."<em>

Jurgen: _"There's always that possibility with any operative."_

Elsbeth: _"True, but not all operative could cause as much damage as Michael if he decided to."_

Kendo: _"I don't believe Michael would turn against us without a good cause."_

Elsbeth raised her eyebrow at Kendo's blind trust: _"What good cause would that be?"_

Kendo: _"Perhaps if he believes Section has turned away from its intended purpose of stopping terrorists and maintaining peace."_

Elsbeth: _"You think Michael is obeying because he believes in what we do here?"_

Kendo: _"I can't pretend to know his motivation."_

Elsbeth: _"That's precisely the problem gentlemen. There's too much uncertainty as to his motivation and whether he would remain loyal."_

Jurgen: _"Why don't you test his loyalty?"_

Elsbeth: _"How?"_

Kendo: _"I might know a way."_

Both Elsbeth and Jurgen looked toward Kendo with questioning looks. Kendo elaborated: _"I can't tell you much right now, but I'm following some intelligence from my sources. As soon as I have more confirmation I'll draft up a profile for you to review."_

Elsbeth: _"Fine. If Michael passes the test, we will promote him to full operative status."_

* * *

><p>During a routine sweep of open communication channel, Comm. had picked up a transmission from inside Section to a known courier of Crimson Storm. By back checking all previous communication to the courier, the list of suspects was narrowed down to three. One was immediately dismissed since the operative was no longer alive. The remaining suspect pointed surprisingly at Adam.<p>

It was still a 50/50 chance between the two. Normally, standard Section operation would be to put both in the abeyance pool. However, due to Adam's friendship with Michael, the only one the recruit had gotten close to, offered them the chance to test Michael in the most extreme and decisive way. They knew that if Michael would choose Section over someone he perceived as a friend, Michael would decisively prove his loyalty.

Kendo knew when he planned out the mission that it would destroy the tentative trust the two had built through the grueling months of training. He knew, and yet he still proposed it. He knew, as did Elsbeth, that Section One was interested in acquiring Michael. He also knew that One was a much harsher place; somewhere that the slightest misplace in trust would end in death. While there are still those at Section 8 that follow the ideals established by the founder of Sections, Section One had long since turned its back on that ideal in the quest to be as ruthless as any terrorist organization out there.

It was to Michael's benefit that he will be on his guard always. It didn't make the knot of guilt any easier to bear. Kendo couldn't delay this conversation anymore. His restless fingers ceased their typing and he raised his eyes to the calm blank eyes of his protégé.

Without any preamble, Michael spoke: _"I came to say goodbye."_

"_I heard you were being loaned out to Section One."_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm not going to pretend that you'll be coming back here."_

"_I know."_

"_I think you're as prepared as you possibly could for life over there. Just remember to stay calm, be ruthless or at least pretend to be ruthless, and lead by example. Your actions will speak for you."_

Michael stared at Kendo after the other's advice, a little surprised at the other's words. Something he said had caught his attention. Since this was most likely the last time he would speak to Kendo, he ignored his taught reticence and asked: _"Were you pretending to be ruthless?"_

Kendo smiled reluctantly and replied: _"No. I don't have to pretend." _He studied Michael for a beat before adding: _"Neither do you."_

The two of them stared wordlessly at each other for a long moment before Michael stood up and offered his hand. Kendo stood and clasped the proffered hand firmly before stating quietly: _"It's been an honor."_

Michael stared back for a moment before releasing the other's hand. _"Thank you."_ He turned and without another glance left Kendo's office and Section 8 forever.


	49. Chapter 48 Michael and Caroline

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so SO sorry for not updating this for nearly 3 months. There are no excuses other than being lazy and becoming obsessed with Alexander and Jared Leto fan fictions. What makes it even worse is I only had 2 measly chapters left. Thank you for hanging in there for my lazy muse to get off its butt. I'll try not to wait 3 more months before posting the final chapter.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48 – Michael and Caroline <strong>

Michael taped the last box shut and surveyed his spartan apartment. He had lived outside of Section for a few months, yet most of his time had been spent on missions. The apartment was as dreary and utilitarian in function as the day Kendo showed it to him. Now that the few personal possessions have been boxed up, the apartment looked empty with the exception of a few Section issued furnishings. There was little there to give an indication of the type of person who lived there. The apartment feel as empty as he sometimes felt. He thought it appropriate that he would not be leaving any trace of himself behind.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of his neighbor Carlos. He doubled checked the security monitor anyway, as he was taught, and swung the door open once the visitor's identify was confirmed.

"_Hi. Come on in."_

"_Hi yourself. What's this I hear about you leaving town for a few months?"_

"_I have to go visit my aunt Reeva who is very ill."_

"_Sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better."_

"_Thank you."_

"_So you want me to take care of your plants while you're gone?"_

"_Sure. If that's not a problem."_

"_No sweat. You want me to just move them to my apartment?"_

"_That would be best."_

The two transferred the few potted plants to Carlos apartment before returning to share drinks.

"_When are you leaving?"_

"_Tonight."_

"_You're going to be breaking lots of hearts with you leaving."_

Michael just smiled slightly as Carlos continued. _"You should have seen it the other day; I thought Lysette and Sharon were going to tear each other's hair out fighting over you."_

"_When was that?"_

"_The other night when you got called into work. I guess they're both interested in you and had called a girl truce regarding you."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You know where neither makes a move out of respect for their friendship. Sorta like bro code where bros have priority before hoes."_

Michael felt a brief tinge of sadness at the reminder of Adam who had first introduce that term to him. He suppressed the thought and forced himself to stay focused.

"_Guess we'll just have to see that cat fight when you get back."_

"_Sounds…fun."_

Carlos laughed at his deadpan delivery. _"I'll let you get back to packing and good luck on your trip and to your aunt."_

"_Thank you."_

Less than a minute after closing the door behind Carlos, there came another knock on the door. Thinking Carlos had forgotten something, Michael opened the door without checking the security monitor.

"_Caroline!"_

He thought to himself – never assume; always check who's on the other side.

The elegant redhead stood on the opposite side of the door, surprise evident from Michael's unguarded reaction. _"Can I come in?"_

"_Of course."_

Michael held the door open to allow his trainer to come in. _"Would you like something to drink?"_

"_Coffee if you have it."_

Michael went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee as Caroline slowly surveyed the packed boxes and suitcases. There wasn't much left to pack other than a few Section issued furniture

"_You're almost done packing. When do you leave?"_

"_Tonight."_

"_So soon?"_

"_They need me there for a briefing tomorrow morning."_

Michael handed a cup to his former trainer and took a sip from his own cup. He was uncomfortable having her there. They hadn't spent much time together once he had completed his training. The last time they were in the same room was for a mission. They had to be much more intimate and less clothed in that mission.

He watched as Caroline fidgeted with the cup, opening her mouth several times to start a conversation before thinking better of it and closing her mouth once more. She took a sip of her coffee before setting it down on the counter a bit too hard and spilled some of the coffee.

"_Oh I'm sorry!"_ She nervously wiped at the spilled coffee.

Sensing she was on a verge of a panic attack, he asked directly: _"What are you doing here, Caroline?"_

"_I…"_ She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound emerged. Finally she choked out: _"I wanted to wish you luck at Section One."_

"_Why are you really here?"_

Caroline watched him with huge panic stricken eyes before stammering out: _"I wanted…I wanted to tell you that I…"_ She closed her eyes for a few heartbeats before taking a deep breath. _"I…l..love you, Michael."_

He looked at her pale face not knowing how to respond before settling on the truth: _"I know."_

Caroline's eyes snapped open at his softly spoken word, disbelief evident. _"You knew?"_

"_Yes."_ Not wanting to keep her in suspense he continued: _"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way toward you."_

Caroline's semi-hopeful expression fell as her whole body seemed to sag from the disappointment. Her eyes glinted as unbidden tears welled up before she swiped angrily at them. She stared for a long beat with overly bright eyes before raising her chin slightly in a challenge.

"_Did you ever feel anything for me?"_

- Pity, shame, anger, and helplessness - all those emotions ran through his mind at her question. He felt oddly reluctant to hurt her with the truthfulness and tried to deflect the question. _"I respect you as my trainer and colleague."_

"_That's not what I'm asking, Michael. Did you have any feeling for me as a woman?"_ She walked toward him until they were only inches away. She looked directly into his eyes, daring him to break the gaze. _"Did you ever desire me?"_

Again he tried to deflect the question. _"You are a very attractive woman."_

Caroline raised her hand and placed it lightly against his cheek before drawing close and kissed him. He remained still as Caroline lightly caressed his lips before deepening the kiss. She drew back a little before begging breathlessly: _"Kiss me please."_

He slowly raised his hands before placing them lightly at her waist before angling his head to kiss her. Knowing it was a goodbye kiss, he put all the conflicted emotions for her into it. Thoughts of their time together flitted through his mind: the first meeting when she informed him of his new role, their first kiss during training, the way she taught him how to feign passion while drawing ecstasy from his partners, the first time they had sex as part of training, and the first time they had to perform on a mission.

He pulled back from the kiss as Caroline continued hanging on, clutching at his shoulder for support. Her eyes opened slowly as her dazed gaze met his. She looked down at his lips and licked her own unconsciously.

"_Please Michael, for once make love to me because you want to, because you desire me."_

He stiffened at her request, before placing his hands on her shoulder and gently pushing her away.

"_I can't."_

Her heated glance cooled at his rejection as tears welled in her eyes again, this time to flow unchecked down her cheeks.

"_I'm sorry."_

She nodded at his whispered apology before turning stiffly toward the door. She paused after placing her hand on the door knob. After taking a deep breath, she turned to look at him. The look revealed the deep unfulfilled love she felt, making him feel guilty and angry at the same time: guilty for not being able to reciprocate, and angry that they had been brought together under such circumstances in the first place.

"_I will never forget you, Michael."_

"_Neither will I."_

She smiled sadly before sweeping the door open and stepping through, closing it softly behind her.

* * *

><p>Caroline paused outside of Michael's apartment for a long breath before wiping her face clear of tears. Knowing her eyes revealed too much of her turmoil, she put on a pair of sunglasses before walking quickly away.<p>

She reached home quickly since she only lived 5 minutes away from Michael. She poured herself a glass of wine, which immediately reminded her of one of their first lessons together. She closed her eyes as she remembered the way he looked. Michael had worn black pants with a fitted black t-shirt delineating the finely sculpted muscles on his broad chest. His hair was slightly damp from showering after a recent training session.

She had intended to teach him how to seduce using his expressive, mesmerizing eyes alone. Instead, she had been the one seduced instead. That night was when she first realized that she wasn't just infatuated with her material, but rather deeply in love.

She knew she should have reported it to Elsbeth and had another trainer assigned to him. She couldn't bear the thought of another person looking and touching him though. Despite the pain it caused her, she couldn't part with him, even to save her own sanity.

Absently she caressed her lips; still tingling from what she knew would be the final kiss from Michael. Her thoughts took her to memory of their first kiss. She had been teaching him how to seduce while dancing.

Their first kiss had been feather light, a mere grazing between the lips. It left her wanting more, so much more. Even though she pressed closer and more insistently, he had kept their kisses light, giving her a small taste of him, driving her slowly insane. When Michael finally deepened the kiss and she felt his tongue glide lightly against hers, all thought had fled until she was nothing but a mass of need and want.

She had completely lost control and any power over him then. Michael had been completely aware and in control though, never giving away his feeling over the situation. She took another sip of her wine and smiled bitterly. Well now she knew that he had felt nothing for her. Every innocent glance, smile, and touch that had so convinced her that some of the passion she felt for him was reciprocated was now proven to be a figment of her imagination.

It was a bitter pill to take to learn the man she had been passionately in love with for nearly 2 years felt nothing for her in return. She grimaced as she remembered the look in his eyes when she finally gathered the courage to ask him if he had any feelings for her.

Caroline had spent nearly two years watching every move he made, learning all his little tells, all the things he tried to hide from her. He had learned to control his emotions from being exposed. To the untrained eyes, his mask was impenetrable. However, despite how good his Section mask had become, it wasn't good enough to completely hide from her.

She felt tears spill down her face as she realized what he truly felt for her – pity. He had felt pity; she saw it clear as day for a split second before he had shuttered those beautiful expressive eyes. A sob issued unbidden from her mouth and she clamped her hand tightly over her mouth, forcing the despair back.

She wanted to curse at the unjust fate of it all. She had resigned herself to a life of captivity where she had to use her body like a weapon. She had come to almost a serenity of knowing she would never find love and will only know loneliness. Then fate threw a curveball at her by placing Michael in her path.

She couldn't curse too hard though, because even though all the fantasy of having her love reciprocated had been destroyed, she could not regret meeting him, being held by him, of loving him. Another sob escaped involuntarily from her mouth at the reminder that she would never see him again.

Caroline wryly held her glass up in a toast, wishing Michael luck in that snake pit called Section One. She savored the fine vintage, the full bodied flavor lying sensually against her palette. She closed her eyes, picturing Michael the way he looked when she first laid eyes on him.

Michael had been sitting on the bed with his back against the wall with one knee propped up with his arm resting over it. The bright room had lit his eyes, those mesmerizing greenish blue eyes framed by long dark lashes. That strong angular face had been softened by a riot of curls in shades of brown, auburn, and dark blonde.

Those eyes hadn't learned to mask their thoughts yet. She remembered the look in those eyes: caution, resignation, latent passion, and nobility. A sad smile remained on her face as she brought the pistol she had been holding and brought it up to her forehead.

"_Michael."_ The soft word was sighed like a prayer before the mechanical sound of a trigger disrupted the silence, followed by the harsh sound of a gun discharging.

* * *

><p>[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I resisted for so long to write this chapter because I always intended to kill Caroline from the beginning. For that I needed to be in a dark mood, but never could get into that dark place…hence the long LONG wait. Sorry again, and I hope to write the final chapter and revised prologue soon….hopefully sooner than 3 months.]<p> 


End file.
